


Live and Learn

by Sarsbabe77



Series: Warlock-Nephilims of the Lightwood-Banes [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec gets overcome with hormones and hurts Magnus UNINTENTIONALLY, Apologetic Alec Lightwood, Author Apologizes For Abrupt Angst, Author Plans For Future Fluff, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Smut, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Magnanimous Magnus Bane, Magnus is Centuries old but still Learns along his way, Malec Love Conquers All, Malec Smut, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Original Clace Child(ren), Original Hybrid Malec Children, PTSD symptoms, Parabatai Bond, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Past Miscarriage, Pregnancy Mood Swings are Awful, Pregnant Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Clary Fray, Pregnant Sex, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Raziel (Shadowhunters), Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Threatened Miscarriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warlock-Nephilim Hybrids, clace wedding, graphic description of childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 54,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarsbabe77/pseuds/Sarsbabe77
Summary: The magical Lightwood-Bane family of four is now soon to be five!Join them on another journey of their immortal lives, along with their beloved family and cherished friends.When the road is long and winding, all that can truly be done is to live and learn along the way.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic begins right after the previous installment of this series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Lightwood-Bane is overprotective over his pregnant husband. Who can blame him? His Alexander is carrying their little princess in his belly.

Alec stood in front of the bathroom mirror, fresh from his hot shower, staring intently at himself. His large hazel eyes drifted slowly past his hairy chest all the way down to his gradually thickening waist, where a rounded swell was already slightly visible, primarily around his lower belly - where he was carrying his baby girl, whom he'd just found out about earlier that day. 

The mere thought of her brought a beaming smile to his lips; his crinkly eyes shining with the sweetest joy - he was pregnant with Magnus' daughter! No words could describe the depths of his thankfulness for this divine and unexpected gift from the Angels. He would willingly go through all he had when he'd been pregnant with Daniel, if it meant being able to give his magnanimous magnificent husband a little princess of their very own. 

He placed both large hands over his tiny baby bump, right at the spot where a smiley Jim had first detected his baby girl by using the ultrasound probe - Alec recalled first hearing her fluttery heartbeats, how shocked he'd been, followed by an instantaneous surge of delight at seeing her on the screen for the very first time. He could hardly wait until the next ultrasound in another three to four weeks; then Magnus would be able to join him in relishing the experience again. 

As if merely thinking of him had conjured his presence, the High Warlock of Brooklyn himself knocked on the bathroom door, three quick smart raps, his usual style. 

"Sweetheart? Are you doing alright in there?" came Magnus' worried voice, making Alec shake his head fondly with a little knowing grin, as he stroked his baby bump lovingly. 

"Yeah I'm fine, babe, I'm coming out now," Alec was quick to answer, tugging on his new thick plush bath robe (monogrammed because Magnus Lightwood-Bane loved splurging on his Alexander) and then opening the door with a happy smile for his husband, who was waiting right in front of it, standing on the non-slip rug, blinking up at him with those gorgeous golden cat eyes (Alec fervently prayed that their little girl's eyes would be just like her Papa's). 

"When the shower had stopped and you still hadn't come out after five minutes, I was worried," Magnus murmured gently, his eyes drifting from his husband's pleasantly smiling face down to where Alec had tied the robe around his waist - unwittingly outlining the slight curve of his baby-filled lower belly. An utterly besotted smile bloomed on Magnus' lips, as his eyes landed upon that little baby bump, where their daughter lay safely within her protective sac. 

"No need to be," Alec reassured him, gaze having followed his and smiling sweetly at his reaction, "I'm fine. We both are."

Magnus' eyes jumped up to lock with his husband's at those last three words, crinkling up in deep affection; Alec leaning down to plant a loving smooch on his already parting lips, happily opening up further for Magnus' cleverly probing tongue. Large ringed hands gripped both globes of Alec's pert bottom, tugging him into his husband's already obscene erection, the rock hard feel of it against where their baby girl was resting within making Alec blush hotly with dizzying speed, causing him to pull back from Magnus' amorous kiss. 

"Bed. Now.  _Please._ " Alec could hardly form full sentences, not when the father of his children was holding him captive in his arms and pinning him predatorily with his cat's gaze and licking his lips all at the same time. 

It was enough to make Alec want to swoon with the raging inferno of desire surging through his gut, rendering his limbs clumsy and uncoordinated, having turned to jelly. 

"Of course darling, anything for you," Magnus breathed right into his hotly flushed ear, then lifted him up into his insanely strong arms in a bridal carry, with one smooth move. 

All Alec could do was hold on to his husband's broad shoulders, as he was swiftly, yet carefully (he was carrying precious cargo after all) carried all the way over to their rose gold sateen sheet covered bed. How apt a color for their very first lovemaking act fully aware of their new daughter's existence. 

Magnus tugged gently at the bow shaped knot Alec had tied on the robe belt, just above where the baby bump was, pulling it off the robe and flinging it unceremoniously onto the Persian rug near their room door. Seeing his husband's eagerness spurred a half-dazed Alec into action; he fumbled at Magnus' rock hard straining erection through his pants, stroking and squeezing him and relishing in listening to his grunts and bitten off moans, their eyes locked onto one another's devouring each other hungrily. 

With preternatural speed, Magnus divested himself of all his clothes, tossing them carelessly one by one over his shoulder, sending articles of clothing sailing through the air to land somewhere near their half-opened door. (They had to listen out for either of their sleeping baby boys' cries when awake for feeds.) 

Alec lay sprawled out beneath his gloriously naked devastatingly sexy husband, whose enormous erection stood hovering over his own achingly throbbing turgid cock. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the pulsating veins running along the side of Magnus' engorged cock, all the way to the sides of its large flared head. 

Flushed with desire, a now panting Alec lifted his legs up and splayed them wide open, placing each of his feet on Magnus' broad shoulders, simultaneously shimmying himself down a little more, so that his exposed hole was pressed right against Magnus' raging erection, eliciting a loud groan of desire from his now heaving husband. 

"Let's leave the robe on, shall we? Less clean up, won't mess up the sheets. I like the color," Alec murmured softly, even as he gyrated his flexible form just so, teasing Magnus mercilessly by rubbing his hot twitching hole over the head of his husband's angry looking cock, dripping with precum. 

"Hmm," was all Magnus replied, cat eyes gleaming down into his husband's dilated hazel ones, as he glided his knees into position under Alec's splayed open thighs, coming to either side of Alec's hips; conjuring lube onto his cock and fingers of his left hand simultaneously with one quick snap of fingers of his right, before proceeding to oh so slowly and gently plunge his lubed fingers all the way into Alec. 

" _Aaahhh!"_ Alec's cock lurched madly as his husband so skillfully prepared him for their impending act, grazing and pressing onto his sweet spot maddeningly. 

With a breathless whimper, Magnus withdrew his fingers from a half-delirious Alec, wiping them on the robe - most convenient - before positioning his quivering cock onto his husband's slick entrance - and entering him with one hot hard deep thrust all the way into his sweet spot, making him scream lustily. 

Magnus braced his knees into the mattress moaning in intense plessure, as his hands gripped his wailing husband's hips, pulling him up into his deliciously toe-curling downward deep penetrating thrusts; Alec's large hands on his own bottom squeezing both cheek globes and tugging him down, screaming in ecstasy as each plundering pound of his huge cock in Alec's squeezing channel hit his sweet spot unerringly. 

 "Ohhh Alexander," a panting Magnus gasped, as he gazed down lovingly at his newly pregnant husband, flushed and wailing incoherently, his glittering hazel eyes glazed over in giddy lust, his torso trembling with Magnus' powerfully penetrating pounding. 

Alec's cries of passion, music to Magnus' enraptured ears, reached a crescendo as his tantalizingly tight hole clenched down on Magnus' invading cock just as he'd thrust particularly deep, triggering an almost perfectly synchronized orgasm from them both; Alec's breath hitching from his husband's hotly pulsing cock spurting deep inside him, his own cum having spilled out onto Magnus' perfectly chiseled abs. 

Both husbands held each other close, still intimately locked together, breaths gradually returning to normal. Alec slowly slid his shaky legs down so they wrapped around his husband's muscled back, Magnus bracketing his hips with braced arms and planting a series of sweet smooches all over his forehead and cheeks, just below his eyelashes, lingering lusciously at his lips. 

"Feeling alright, sayang?" Magnus enquired sweetly, ever the gentleman. 

At Alec's bashful nod and pleased smile, Magnus steadied himself so that he hovered over his pregnant husband and slowly withdrew his half-hard cock, eliciting a hiss of discomfort from an oversensitive Alec. 

Magnus' appreciative gaze down his husband's heaving body stopped short, when he saw the large patch of bruises along Alec's left flank, from his training session earlier that day. 

"Alexander?? You're hurt! Why didn't you tell me, sweetheart?? I could've been more gentle with you, and - oh! Our baby's fine, isn't she?? Not affected by this, I hope," Magnus exclaimed frantically, running tentatively tender fingers around the edges of the bruising, blue sparkles of his magic flowing over it, gradually reducing the discoloration and healing the aching injury completely. 

Alec had vehemently nodded at Magnus' concerns for their unborn baby girl, peering up meekly at his husband's handsome face, now marred by a pinched fretful expression. Magnus was stroking so gently over the area he'd just healed, it brought a lump to Alec's throat, marveling at just how loving his caring husband was. 

"I'm sorry honey, I completely forgot," was Alec's honest hushed reply. "Training session - it was how I found out about our little princess, though. So we have that bruise to thank, huh? Not that bad an outcome eh?"

Magnus gave him a mock severe look, to which he fluttered his long lashes coyly, earning him a growl in response. Encouraged by Magnus' fond smile and predatory glint in those golden feline orbs, Alec moved on to step two of his seduction tactics - running his tongue around his lips provocatively, executing step three in quick succession - grabbing hold of Magnus' rapidly swelling cock and stroking it languidly. 

Before he could try all three in one go, he'd been practically pounced on by his half growling half purring husband, with Magnus' fully engorged cock plundering his puffy hole, large hands grasping him by his pregnancy thickened hips, wringing a wanton wail from his already raw throat.

"Hope you're ready to receive your unspoken request, sweetheart, Alexander sayangku," a grinning grunting Magnus murmured to his sexy minx of a husband.

The full moon hanging in the indigo night sky outside their windows, threw its silvery beams down to illuminate the gorgeous couple, locked intimately on a bedspread of a beautiful blushing rose gold, caught in a wonderful whirlwind of throes of passion. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sayang' - beloved  
> 'Sayangku' - my beloved
> 
> Alec (not so) secretly loves all the attention from his dotingly devoted husband.


	2. Now and Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Mikael's first birthday celebrations! 
> 
> Info-packed chapter full of fluffy feels, folks!

Balloons in every fathomable shade of blue were strewn across the ceilings and doorways of Penthouse One, home to the immortal Lightwood-Banes. A huge pale gold banner hung across the entire ceiling of the loft's living room, spelling out the words "Happy Birthday Daniel Mikael Lightwood-Bane!" in various shades of blue, its colors complementing the balloons. On every available corner, cream ceramic vases held sweet-smelling sweet peas, the birthday boy's birth flower, a favorite of both fathers.  

Silvery moonlight cascaded through the balcony's wide open doors, illuminating the tastefully decorated interior of the loft. The murmur of happy conversation peppered with intermittent laughter wafted throughout the spacious apartment. This birthday party's guests were an eclectic mix of diverse beings, all near and dear to the loft's occupying magical family. 

Up in the penthouse rooftop garden, Jace stood cuddling Clary from behind, his large hands cradling her now slightly swollen belly of eight weeks' gestation. That same night two weeks ago that Alec had happily informed Magnus that he was carrying their daughter, Clary had nervously revealed to her fiance the positive result of her pregnancy test. Jace's reaction had been bug-eyed shock which rapidly morphed into tearful gasps of joy, the widest most uninhibited grin on his lips. He'd swooped a gratefully relieved weeping Clary into his arms in a bridal carry and laid her down on his bed, before proceeding to make sweet tender love to her, one hand lovingly stroking her still flat belly reverently.

The next morning he'd brought her to the infirmary, where a beaming Juan had performed an ultrasound which revealed their six weeks' along tiny baby with its strong heartbeats. How both parents had wept with delighted amazement at the sound, a kindly smiling Jim handing them tissues for their streaming tears, before prescribing Clary two months' supply of prenatal vitamins, with instructions for a repeat visit when she'd finished them, going through a list of do's and don'ts for expecting Nephilim, as well as advice to pop in if she ever felt unwell at any time. Jace had gratefully thanked both medics profusely, both patting him on the back, a sweetly smiling Clary hugging them each in turn, her hazel eyes sparkling prettily with an inner glow. 

On the balcony itself stood the birthday boy's parents, in strikingly similar poses. Magnus tenderly cradled his glowing husband's burgeoning baby bump, now markedly obvious at ten weeks' gestation. Magnus had requested for Catarina to perform a reading the day beforehand, and she'd smilingly informed them of their beautiful golden skinned baby girl having golden cat eyes just like her Papa's, much to her Daddy's tearful delight, and informing them that their daughter was the size of a four month old human baby. The look of utter pride and joy dancing across Magnus' handsome features had been Alec's undoing, practically pleading his husband to ravish him with a single lustful glance flashed from beneath hooded lids and fluttery lashes.

Once Catarina had portaled off to work, promising to attend her eldest Godson's birthday bash, Magnus had clasped Alec's hand in his and tugged him merrily along to their bedroom, where they'd spent most of the three hours that their two boys were napping intertwined most intimately, Magnus having cast a spell on himself to prolong his own orgasm, with a delirious Alec having screamed his throat raw from being pounded passionately into their mattress, coming twice in succession and very nearly passing out from his well-endowed husband's unerringly accurate stabs at his sweet spot, rendering him an incoherently drooling mess by the time a triumphant Magnus had eventually exploded in prolonged gushes of thick hot ejaculates, his throbbing pulsing wildly engorged cock deeply lodged inside of his shudderingly oversensitive wailing husband, both their hands clasped on Alec's baby bump, soothing their little girl within. 

Both fathers had then drifted off into a much sated half hour nap, before their two sons had woken them with twin indignant wails, ravenous for their formulas. A guilt-ridden flustered Magnus had conjured them both their bottles, whilst he and Alec were still fumbling blearily with their clothes, exchanging relieved smiles when minutes after, they heard their baby boys' cooing and babbling chatter, going over to the nursery to be greeted by the sight of their boys gazing fondly at each other through the bars of their respective cribs, empty bottles waving around in mid air with Daniel's powers. 

The loft's living room was currently filled with a collection of beings who, just two years before, would likely have been on opposing sides embattled in bitter war. Now they all stood or sat around the overly laden dining and coffee tables, partaking in the myriad of international hors d'oeuvres conjured up by the High Warlock himself, sparing no expenses for his eldest son's first birthday celebrations. Magnus had given his beloved child bearer free rein to choose from a wide range of exquisite cuisines for the menu of their son's party, yet after just minutes of skimming through the mind-boggling array of several unfamiliar dishes, Alec had deferred to his husband's more experienced choices.

The result had been a delightfully decadent buffet of Latin and Asian cuisines, reflective of both fathers' heritage, much to the delight of Grandmama Maryse, who'd been informed of Alec's second pregnancy with her granddaughter a week earlier via Skype, bursting into happy tears upon seeing Alec's baby bump, now throwing her arms around her pregnant son, both strong seasoned Shadowhunters shedding tears of sweet joy over this latest divine miracle. 

She'd then waxed lyrical over the quality and variety of the tantalizing tapas served, embracing Magnus surprisingly tightly, much to the shared amusement of a beaming Alec and gleefully grinning Luke, who patted her hand gently to regain her attention, when Magnus threw him a pleading look to save him from being squeezed half to death by his mother-in-law - his own husband having offered no such help, rather enjoying his bird's eye view of his mother being so unguardedly affectionate with Magnus, in full view of their surrounding bevy of onlookers.

Catarina had snickered good-naturedly into her glass of favorite champagne, her dark eyes twinkling with merriment at her oldest friend's 'predicament', trading mischievous winks with his pregnant husband, then exchanging happy smirks with the fondly shrugging Raphael, who'd just shaken his head rather mischievously at his foster father's mock glare of 'betrayal', when he'd received the same look for help.

Alec had eventually clasped his mother's hand and led her to the nearest couch, wanting to reconnect with her after months being apart. Magnus had then happily led Luke to where the champagne was, both allies sharing stories of the latest goings-on in the Downworld, Luke cheekily interjecting with merciless teases at Magnus' apparent virility, now having successfully impregnated his Nephilim husband twice. 

 A teary Isabelle had clung onto a supportive Raphael's arm, to prevent from launching herself at her happily weeping mother; so proud she was of her mother's drastic change of heart, eversince Magnus had first invited her over for dinner to reveal Alec's pregnancy with Daniel Mikael, then having stayed the whole month after Magnus' difficult delivery of Rayan Damon in Alec's room at the Institute, just so she could cook nourishing meals to aid in Magnus' recovery, in efforts to replenish his massive hemorrhage when delivering her second grandson into being.

Both mother and daughter had spent that month wonderfully bonding over handing down recipes and teaching Isabelle how to do embroidery, the result of which yielded several gorgeous blankets for both baby boys, as well as a few throws for the loft's living room, proudly displayed across the backs of both couches. 

At now two days shy of turning four months old, Rayan Damon weighed over eighteen pounds, with golden skin and thick dark hair standing up in tufts much like his Papa's, also with Magnus' broad forehead and nose, whilst his hazel cat eyes were the exact same shade as his proud Daddy's, as were his thick wide lips and pronounced cheekbones making him Alec's uncanny mini replica whenever he smiled, which was frequently and an absolute delight for all to see, particularly whenever he was tickled by his big brother's attempts at holding a conversation of sorts with him. 

The birthday boy himself was now able to confidently totter several steps by himself without falling over, much to his Papa's proud delight, heaping praises on his bashful child bearer for their intelligent and strong Daniel Mikael. He was also speaking some comprehensive words, his first having been 'Papa' just one week ago, uttered quite out of the blue, pointing at Magnus proudly with one little imperious index finger, followed swiftly by his second, 'Dada', whilst Alec was changing him into his pyjamas and Magnus had been cuddling a cooing Rayan to sleep, a nighttime routine for the family. 

Both fathers had been overjoyed and proceeded to cheer their cheerfully chuckling son on, Daniel happily complying by babbling a string of "Papa!"s in quick succession, pointing repeatedly at Magnus with each utterance, reducing the centuries-old High Warlock to tears of overwhelming happiness, nodding as he praised his clever son; a weepy Alec beaming beautifully as he cuddled his firstborn close, Daniel sitting on his changing table, murmuring "Dada" over and over to him and hugging his Daddy's baby bump, patting softly where his tiny baby sister lay within.  

Right at that moment, Daniel Mikael stood on his stylishly booted feet at the coffee table, posing with his birthday blueberry cheesecake, clad in a shimmery turquoise shirt with golden buttons, a snazzy pair of sleek black pants wrapped around his sturdy little legs. His thick black hair had been combed back in a style similar to his Daddy's, curling behind both of his ears charmingly. Curly long lashes framed his large golden cat eyes, peering astutely out from beneath thick bushy brows. A sharp aristocratic nose and chiseled cheekbones, as well as pink heart shaped lips like his Papa's, completed Daniel's devastatingly handsome profile. 

Maryse and Isabelle both sighed dreamily, as Clary fought back tears of emotions, her pregnancy hormones in full swing, it seemed. Not for the first time, she fervently wished her own mother were alive to witness this - such unimaginable happiness permeable within this home, yielded from the seemingly unthinkable bond between two souls in love. How she wished Jocelyn could be with her through her pregnancy! She pacified herself somewhat with keenly observing a vibrantly joyous Maryse's interactions with her son and son-in-law, as well as with both beloved adorable grandsons. 

An indulgently smiling Alec sat near Daniel, in Magnus' favorite armchair with his trusty ergonomic cushion wedged behind his lower back, holding a bouncy babbling Rayan in his arms, humming and nodding along sagely to his son's baby talk, eyes proudly locked onto his child bearer, who was currently working on lighting up the single tall blue candle in the center of the cake, holding up a naked flame in mid air and about to place it onto the candle, only to have a gleeful Daniel extinguish it with a whoosh of white sparks whipped out with a wave of his hand. 

"Dios mio," both Raphael and Maryse muttered simultaneously, trading glances of surprise with one another. Jace and Clary stifled their chuckles, whilst Isabelle and Catarina shook their heads in ways only long-suffering Godmothers did. Luke caught the eye of a bemused Magnus and winked most cheekily, as a rather amused Alec proceeded to explain to his firstborn that the flame had to land on the candle, before they could all sing him his birthday song. 

Once the candle was successfully lit up, all the adults in the room began harmonizing their voices to sing Daniel Mikael his very first birthday song, after which Magnus guided his son to blow out the candle's flame, triggering a loud round of applause, much to Daniel's and Rayan's delight, both dissolving into peals of gleeful shrieks.

Magnus then distributed slices of the fragrant mouthwatering confection to all, opting to feed a bashfully blushing Alec as he had his hands full of a drooling Rayan; his Papa taking pity on him and spooning tiny morsels of the sweet treat onto his tongue, both fathers giggling at Rayan's wide-eyed facial expressions at his first taste of buttery cream, breaking out into a beautiful beaming smile much like Alec's. Daniel happily (messily) smashed spoonfuls of his big slice of cake into his mouth, loving the tasty treat and stuffing his cheeks full, before chewing several times and swallowing it all down with the help of some apple juice from his sippy cup, his fathers keeping a close eye on him. 

After everyone had finished their slices of cake (both Alec and Clary being served two big ones by a serenely smiling Magnus, reminding them they were each eating for two), it was time for the birthday boy to open up his pile of presents. Being the sweet special boy he was, Daniel opted to open up the smallest one first, from Clary and Jace, which turned out to be a replica of a stele made of an unbreakable flexible material, and it lit up most realistically when Daniel touched it, much to everyone's delight, the birthday boy cheering "Whee!" whilst clapping his chubby hands happily. Alec and Magnus mouthed their thanks to their Parabatai and in-laws respectively, receiving happy nods in return. 

Next, Daniel opted to reveal a beautiful hardcover storybook, about a Warlock boy with a heart of gold, gifted by a beaming Catarina. Daniel tottered over to his Warlock Godma, who caught him in her opened arms, both of them hugging each other tight. Magnus fought back his tears, moved beyond measure by the unfolding scene. He caught his mother-in-law swiping away a few errant tears, a tremulous smile on her lips.

"Nana!" Daniel uttered quite suddenly, waving at a wide-eyed Maryse, stunning all in his presence, including his utterly surprised fathers, both looking at each other in shock. All the adults stared wonderingly at the birthday boy, as he stood up and left his remaining pile of presents and tottered rather swiftly to his now teary Grandmother, who spread her arms wide to receive him into her arms, drawing him close to her bosom. 

"Nana, Nana," Daniel cooed up at her, reaching up and patting her cheek in a preternaturally wise manner, much like how Magnus behaved at times, making the observing adults gasp in realization, Magnus gazing proudly at a beatifically smiling Alec. 

"By the Angels, he's - he's soothing me," a now beaming Maryse murmured, expressive eyes drifting from Alec to Magnus. "Oh, you darling little Warlock-Nephilim, my precious Daniel Mikael. Happy birthday, my boy. May you be blessed by the Angels always, now and forever."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec S3 teaser trailer SLAYED me. *Ahem*  
> Especially 3 seconds in + Alec's staring at the foggy bathroom mirror with his tummy Exposed and I was like - that reminds me of my Alec scene in the first paragraph of my first chapter here!! *AAAHH*
> 
> Next up, more of our mighty little Princess Lightwood-Bane. *curtsies*


	3. Of Ties that Bind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lady of the lot, all sugar and spice and all things nice?
> 
> All things nice. *coy eyelash flutter*

Rayan Damon sleepily turned to his side in his crib, adjusted to mid-level now that he was capable of turning over onto his tummy. He blinked his bleary hazel cat eyes, his slitted pupils quickly adjusting to the dim moonlight streaming through the silvery blue curtains, interpersed with the golden glow from the nursery ceiling, where the painted crescent moon and sky of stars by Godpa Uncle Jace glittered gorgeously. 

Yawning heartily, his big head thrown back, Rayan smacked his slightly dry lips, peering curiously at his snoring big brother. Daniel lay stretched out on his back in his own crib, on its lowest level, looking for all the realms like a very rounded starfish, his arms and legs splayed out in his deep sleep. Rayan grinned to himself, wriggling his own smaller chubby body around in search of the most comfortable position, to fall once again into a deep sleep like his brother had. 

Clad in a light short sleeved pale gold onesie, his arms and legs bare so as to enjoy the cool summer night air, Rayan Damon was a beautiful baby boy. His golden skin almost glowed in the adoring moonlight, his hazel orbs gleamed as he gazed happily at his big brother. As he waited serenely and patiently to drift back into sleep, his gaze drifted upwards to the stars and moon golden mobile hanging over his crib. 

With a pleased little sigh, Rayan maneuvered his body yet again, so that he now lay on his back. He stared at the mobile above him, secured by a clip and turning adjustable knob to one side of his crib. He wondered why it wasn't dancing and singing for him? Could it be because Daniel was asleep and unable to move it for him, like he usually did during daytime? 

Waving both his arms at the mobile, Rayan's hands began glowing a light gold color. Sparks of pale gold flew up from his fingers and weaved around the mobile. It spun slowly around, coming to life, its musical notes drifting out as it moved around, picking up speed. 

Chuckling gleefully to himself, a now exhausted Rayan unleashed another huge yawn, stretching both his arms up and out then relaxing his whole body, once again turning over onto his side, this time facing the empty rose gold painted crib an arm's length away from his, all ready for his baby sister's arrival in three months' time. 

Rayan Damon smiled to himself, his powerful Warlock senses well aware of her presence in their home, even well shielded as she was in her protective sac, safely nestled within their Daddy's belly. 

The familiar tune of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars' played by the magically turned on mobile lulled the baby Warlock-Nephilim back to a peaceful sleep, aided further by his big brother's soft snores. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Golden sunlight streamed into the master bedroom, shooting through the sheer maroon curtains framing the windows, cascading onto the two figures writhing rhythmically on the emerald sateen covered bed. 

Alec gasped and panted for much-needed air, his throat parched and raw from his bitten off wails. He was spread out on his hands and knees, baby bump propped up on his ergonomic cushion, with his pert bottom rearing up, the perfect position for his insatiable husband's incessantly thorough deep toe-curling thrusts; Alec urging a nearly crazed Magnus on with timely grinds of his tightly clenching booty. 

Gripping the sheets white-knuckled, the pregnant Nephilim threw his head back and wailed wantonly at an insanely penetrating plunge from his gutturally groaning husband. They'd been locked tightly intimately together for the better part of the past hour, Alec having activated his Endurance rune, whilst Magnus had spelled himself to stave off his orgasm. Which had resulted in an already well-endowed enormously engorged Magnus impaling his most willing flexibly pliant husband over and over and  _over_ , both of them now screaming helplessly at the sheer decadent pleasure surging through their veins, caught in a loop of lust and passion. 

With a series of increasingly agonized grunting cries, Magnus gripped Alec's pregnancy thick hips and pounded mercilessly into his sweet spot, blue sparks of his magic flowing from his fingers protectively over his daughter's sanctuary, shielding the protective sac she was in from the strong vibrations of her parents' passionate lovemaking. 

Helplessly speared by his husband's ever swelling huge thick rock hard cock, all Alec could do was hang on for dear life, his cries punched out of him as Magnus finally erupted so deep within him, stretching his inner walls insanely, causing him to keen in utter pleasure, his own release spurting thickly, globs of ejaculates splashing onto his cushion messily, staining the sheets beneath.

With an exhausted whimper, Magnus gingerly withdrew, planting kiss after tender kiss onto his oversensitive whining husband's neck and shoulders. He then cleaned off all the mess of their orgasms with a few quick snaps of his fingers. 

Now their sheets were the rose gold sateen that Alec liked so much nowadays. With a tired heave of his baby bump, Alec carefully turned over, a hand clutching at his lower back, a pained wince marring his gorgeously flushed features. 

"Aww sweetheart, having those pesky backaches already?" a concerned Magnus cooed at his husband, a hand stroking Alec's thigh to comfort him. 

A sweet smile bloomed across Alec's glowing face, as he gave an almost nonchalant shrug. He adjusted his now clean cushion so that it was now propped up against the offending area on his lower back.

"They started around the same time when I was carrying Daniel," Alec reminded his already nodding Magnus gently, fluttering his lashes coyly. "Or don't you remember, hm, centuries old High Warlock Lightwood-Bane?" he teased him cheekily, even as the rising flush across his cheeks betrayed his shy nature. 

Magnus' eyes had widened at his husband's first coy eyelash flutter, his age-old heart lurching with unbidden happiness. How utterly adorable was his destined one, already pregnant the  _second_ time around with his  _daughter_ , and yet still so charmingly bashful when flirting with him. 

What wonders this immortal existence brought; Magnus would willingly live through another four hundred years, if it meant spending it every day with his beloved Nephilim, his darling Alexander. 

"Hm, Head of Institute Lightwood-Bane, why don't you help to revive my aging memory, hm? Perhaps... With a little incentive..."

As he spoke softly, breathily, into his blushingly beaming husband's tomato red ear, the High Warlock of Brooklyn (and Alec's heart and soul) had begun his predatory prowl towards him, deep gold cat eyes fixated on the glittering hazels of his dazed husband's, and now he hovered enticingly over Alec, staring deeply into his eyes, penetrating his soul, much like how Alec had been allowed to stumble into his, then dived in headfirst, to now forever remain, where he belonged until the end. 

With a pleased little gasp, Alec surged up and locked his lips onto his hovering husband's already parted ones, claiming Magnus' lower lip between his own, suckling it sweetly, slowly, feeling his husband's strong arms wrap around his pregnant form and cuddle him close as they continued their languid, liquid, lingering kissing - (he was pregnant with their  _princess_ , he still could hardly believe his good fortune, how blessed was he, even though he'd hurt this magnificent man, repeatedly and selfishly, how magnanimous was this Downworlder, to have welcomed _him_ with open arms, to have given him his  _own children,_ to have _borne_ him such a gorgeously beautiful son) - 

With a much practiced move, Magnus maneuvered his beloved's baby-filled body so that he lay propped up on his favorite cushion - then nudged his turgid erection at his love's twitching entrance still oozing with Magnus' previous load, licking sensually into Alec's panting parted lips, silently seeking permission - an enthusiastic Alec lifting his own bottom up so that Magnus' still sticky rigid cock perched right at his slick hole, before pushing up, moaning helplessly as Magnus pushed down in answer; their hips meeting yet again as Magnus threw his head back in surrender, his throbbing engorged cock deeply embedded in his now mewling husband's warm wet wonderful insides. 

Simply settling in, savoring the sweetness of these sensual moments, Magnus pressed his forehead tenderly, lovingly, onto his darling Alexander's, gazing intently into his beautiful eyes, even as Alec smiled so sweetly up at him, soul shining with doting devotion. 

Magnus had lived for centuries, and now he had found the one worth living for. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim and Juan jumped apart at the three familiar smart raps on their infirmary door, both hurriedly adjusting their attires and brushing back each other's hair and exchanging secret smiles of scandalized amusement, licking at each other's tastes on their puffy lips. 

Clearing his throat even as his dark eyes glittered gorgeously behind his glasses, Jim gave his black hair a final fling over his head, fixing a friendly smile onto his chiseled features, just as a furiously blinking still slightly flustered Juan nodded at him bashfully, tugging at his tunic top restlessly. 

"Come in!" Jim called out cheerily, winking lasciviously at his newly blushing boyfriend, who narrowed his large honey brown eyes at him warningly, just before their Head and his husband walked in. 

"Cho san Jim, buenos dias Juan, we're here for Alexander's ultrasound to see our little princess, por favor, mh goh sai," Magnus greeted them individually, smiling happily in his anticipation, both Cantonese and Spanish rolling off his polyglot tongue effortlessly. 

Alec blinked slowly at his husband's devastatingly dashing good looking face, a dazed expression on his own, his hazel eyes glazed over, his whole body having been rendered unable to function upon hearing his husband speak several different languages in a single sentence with absolutely no effort at all. 

Juan bit his lower lip in a valiant effort not to laugh (or swoon) at Alec's blatantly besotted look, a gleefully grinning Jim nodding agreeably with Magnus, already warming up the medical gel within his large palms. 

"Darling? You alright, sweetheart?" Magnus murmured worriedly, when Alec still hadn't lay down on the patient trolley, eyes drifting from Magnus' glowing eyes to his luscious lips, a hovering Juan tentatively touching his Head's shoulder to gain his attention. 

"Hm?" Alec spoke up, smiling beatifically at Juan, who returned it happily. 

"We need you to lie down, Boss," Juan murmured gently, kindly, earning a happy grin in reply, a nodding Alec carefully settling himself down onto the trolley, hands pulling up his soft melange grey T shirt, exposing his swollen twelve weeks' pregnant belly. 

"Okay then, here we go!" a jubilant Jim declared as he squirted the gel onto Alec's lower belly, drawing a round of snickers from the other three. 

Jim placed the probe right below Alec's belly button, capturing the little girl's heartbeats immediately. 

Alec stared up at Magnus' shimmering eyes, the gold orbs swimming with emotions, as their baby daughter's strong fluttery heartbeats swooped and whooshed around the hushed interiors of the infirmary. 

"Oh, Alexander," was all the weeping Warlock was capable of uttering, his hand clasping Alec's from the moment he had laid down. 

"Alright, let's see here, okay she's big and beautiful, like a five month old human size, her head and spine are perfect, her hands and feet delicate and slender, and she appears to be waving at us, so maybe talk to her?" Jim finished his narration with a smiling suggestion, his kind eyes on Magnus' wet face, turned to view the screen, his eyes eagerly drinking in the image of his divine daughter. 

"Oh," was all a now joyfully weeping Alec was able to say, sniffling as Magnus squeezed his hand, then lifted it smoothly to his lips and planting a sweet kiss to his knuckles. 

Jim blinked, blindsided by the abrupt heart melting gesture, his gaze darting to his boyfriend for emotional support, finding no help there, as a visibly moved Juan struggled to maintain his professional composure. 

"Hullo there, darling princesa, I'm your Papa, and the soft sniffles you hear are from your Daddy," a tenderly beaming Magnus murmured, his lips hovering over his Alec's belly button, "and we love you so dearly, my morning glory, may you be as strong and resilient as your beautiful Daddy here, can't wait to meet you in another three months!"

As Magnus finished his little speech to his daughter, all eyes in the infirmary fixed onto the baby girl's image on the screen, the baby reached up with both her curled up legs and kicked out hard at the sac surrounding her, resulting in Alec's lower belly suddenly bulging a bit, right at the part where she'd kicked at. Jim and Juan glanced knowingly at each other, both their eyes damp at witnessing the unfolding scene before them. 

"Oof, she's so strong!" Alec gushed excitedly, hands flying to press against his own belly where his daughter had nudged him from the inside. "Baby girl? Can you hear me, it's Daddy, do that again sweetie, please?"

 As they watched with bated breath, the baby girl kicked again at the same spot, this time pressing against her bearer father's hands. 

"Oh, Magnus!" a freely weeping Alec looked up at his proudly beaming Magnus, whose silent tears trickled down his cheeks. "She's perfect, just perfect."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Cho san' - good morning  
> 'Buenos dias' - good morning  
> 'Por favor' - if you please  
> 'Mh goh sai' - thank you for helping  
> 'Princesa' - princess
> 
> Fun fact - Morning glory is September's birth flower.
> 
> Listening to Ed Sheeran's Perfect on loop writing this is......... Perfect.


	4. One True Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open communication is key in any relationship, even more so in an immortal one. Complications arise in Alec's pregnancy with his princess.
> 
> Please Mind the Tags!  
> Warning for Pregnancy related Mood Swings, they are an actual thing and can get awful.

Five month old Rayan Damon shrieked in glee as his thirteen month old big brother 'chased' him around, Daniel holding onto the bars of Rayan's crib and walking several steps around it, then retracing his steps to go the other way, as his baby brother rolled around inside it, from lying on his back to flopping onto his tummy, then back again, over and over, until their nursery was filled with the beautiful sounds of their infectious laughter, much to their Papa's delight. 

Daniel Mikael could now walk all by himself, independently, often breaking out into a run, in his attempts to explore the entire penthouse, sometimes making his way up the first few steps leading to the rooftop garden, before being halted by his Papa's magical shields. Magnus had resorted to enforcing a light barrier (easily breakable by even Rayan's powers but Magnus wasn't about to tell his sons that just yet) at the entrance of the nursery, whenever both of them were inside. That was the only way he could get any of his own work done. 

This had been the daily arrangement for the past week. Magnus had strongly suggested to his now fifteen weeks' pregnant husband that both their boys stay home with him, whilst Alec continued with his stressful duties at the Institute, being able to concentrate much better without having to look after an active son (both of them now were, so either one would be quite the distraction for the pregnant Nephilim). 

Alec had been experiencing frequent backaches and been in a general low mood recently. Worried for his husband, Magnus had asked Catarina to pop in that night after her shift ended at the hospital she worked at, to perform an impromptu reading, to which she'd readily agreed. 

Magnus had completely forgotten that he hadn't had the chance to inform Alec beforehand, or even discuss it with him. 

The ringtone Magnus had assigned to Alec's mobile number rang insistently, as Magnus was in the middle of changing an actively twisting and turning Rayan, who was being egged on by a clapping Daniel. 

"Oh Rayan, please sayang!" a rather flustered Magnus pleaded with the gleefully cackling baby boy, whose hazel cat eyes then widened with warning, just before he unleashed a stream of urine, shooting right up into his bewildered Papa's face. 

Daniel burst out into loud raucous laughter, his golden cat eyes huge with his glee staring at their wet and spluttering Papa, as he'd witnessed the whole hilarious incident from where he sat on the carpeted floor playing with his Thomas train set (a birthday gift from Grandma Maryse and Grandpa Luke). His entire chubby form jiggled with glee, so much so that he fell over flat onto his back, heaving a gasp for much-needed air, only to resume his cackles while rolling around rather dramatically on the nursery floor. 

"Papa! Ray pee pee!" Daniel then crowed in amusement, pushing himself up into a sitting pose, and waving at his giggling baby brother, both boys catching each other's eyes and grinning in glee. 

Magnus could only hum and nod affirmatively as he snapped his fingers to clean himself and change his outfit (sending the earlier one to the nearby Fae-folk run dry cleaners with an attached note) then continued changing a cheekily chuckling Rayan, shaking his head ruefully in spite of himself, having yet another amusing tale to regale his husband with later that night. 

Yes, he thought, it had been a wise decision to look after both his mischievous sons, so that his Alexander could focus on his vitally crucial role as Head of the Institute. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec stared perplexed at his own mobile phone in apparently mounting frustration. Magnus hadn't answered both his back-to-back calls. Was he that caught up with caring for their sons, that he couldn't even talk to him on the phone anymore? And to think that Magnus had been the one to urge him to call him if he ever needed to talk to him. 

Heaving a great put-upon sigh, Alec stopped short of flinging his mobile phone across his paperwork covered desk, placing it onto some reports he'd been perusing. A sudden bad twinge across his lower back made him lose his breath, as he clutched instinctively at it, fighting to get his breathing back in control, hunching over his ever growing baby bump, his daughter shifting around restlessly inside him. 

A soft rapid knock on the door gained his attention. Clary stood at his office doorway, a serene smile on her face, her complexion soft and smooth as ever, that famed pregnancy glow everyone around them both had waxed lyrical about, now enveloping her entire being, her rounded belly slightly protruding from her lower middle, being currently thirteen weeks pregnant. The latest ultrasound just the day before had revealed that she was carrying Jace's son, a fact that had him over the moon, shedding tears of gratitude and joy, planting kiss after kiss on her forehead and cheeks and lips, even as she still lay sniffling happily on the patient trolley, Jim and Juan looking on indulgently. 

"Are you okay, Alec? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" she now asked worriedly as she approached his desk in a hurry, her quick movements still managing to be careful of her precious cargo, her firstborn son. 

Jace had been adamant that she stopped wearing such high heeled footwear while carrying their child, weeks earlier when first having discovered her pregnancy, for fear of her feeling faint and thus more prone to tripping and falling. Now she wore more stable squarish low heeled boots, still as fashionable as ever, gifts from her future brother-in-law Magnus. He was also being a great help in planning for their upcoming wedding, brought forward to Clary's twentieth birthday in August, in less than three months' time, which would be held at Alicante's Hall of Accords, just like Alec and Magnus'. 

A presently smiling Alec shook his head ruefully, cautiously standing up to walk around his desk and join his future sister-in-law. Both Magnus and Jace had come together and suggested that since both Alec and Clary were now pregnant, it would make them both feel less worried for their respective partners, if they were to work together in the Institute, supporting each other not only in performing their duties, but also during their pregnancies. 

Alec thought it was pure genius, other than being resourceful and efficient for purposes of completing their tasks on time everyday, now that Clary was readily available to assist him always. Clary was more than willing and had happily agreed, well aware that Jace didn't want her training and out in dangerous missions, and eager to have an opportunity to strengthen her bond with Alec, her future husband's Parabatai. 

"They're all ready for our inspection?" Alec asked her, lifting an eyebrow slightly mischievously, even as he placed both hands at his lower back and stretched backwards, making his swollen bump protrude even more than it already had. "This little princess is getting bigger by the day, I'm telling you. Jim said she's like a six month old baby, but I'm not even at four months yet!"

"She'll be so beautiful, Alec," Clary gushed, her hands clasped daintily over her own baby bump. "The perfect regal companion for our noble little gentleman in here," she then teased smilingly, a little twinkle in her eye. 

As they both walked away from the desk and out of the door, Alec tilted his head down at her and narrowed his eyes in realization, one hand now stroking his baby bump, soothing his kicking baby girl within. 

"Did you just hint at setting up both of our unborn children??" his indignant tone rang down the hallway, followed shortly by Clary's tinkling laughter. 

"You're his Daddy's Parabatai! Of course we're gonna try to set him up with your little girl!" Clary shot gleefully back. 

Back in Alec's now empty office, on his paperwork covered desk, his forgotten mobile phone rang with Magnus' assigned ringtone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The digital clock on Magnus' mobile phone indicated that it was already six thirty PM. Alec was half an hour later than usual in returning home from the Institute, and Catarina was due to arrive for her reading at seven PM sharp. Each of Magnus' seven calls to Alec's mobile number in the past half hour had all been unanswered. Magnus struggled to maintain his composure, even as sharp worry and fear clutched at his age-old heart. 

Both Daniel and Rayan had been changed and fed, and now played happily together on Rayan's play gym (formerly Daniel's) laid out on the living room floor. Rayan would bat enthusiastically at the attached mobile and some other soft animals popping out from the sides of the gym's framework, whilst a playful Daniel 'watched' over his baby brother, finding every opportunity to pat at Rayan's cute round tummy or stroke his chubby cheeks, making the baby boy shriek with giggles, feeling ticklish at his brother's unexpected touches. 

Golden cat eyes gleaming anxiously, Magnus decided to try dialing Clary's mobile number. Just as he was about to call her on speed dial, the sound of the loft's front door unlocking stopped him from doing so. 

A ferociously frowning Alec stepped into the foyer, slamming the door shut behind him, the loud sound causing both baby boys to stop their play. Magnus rose hurriedly to his feet, a greatly relieved smile wreathing his features, as he rushed forward to greet his seemingly exhausted husband. 

"Sweetheart!" Magnus began, his arms opened wide for their usual 'welcome home' hug, only to be roughly brushed aside by a moodily brooding Alec, who stepped away from a bewildered Magnus with a fierce side-eyed glare. 

"You didn't even care that I was running late huh?!" Alec accused his husband quite belligerently, hunched over with one hand clutching his achingly throbbing back, the other wrapped around their restless baby girl within his twinging belly. "You're not answering my calls, either, and you don't call me back, you don't even care if something happens to me huh?!" he outright yelled, tears springing into his gleaming hazel eyes. 

Magnus stood frozen still, mouth half open in shock. Daniel came rushing towards Alec, just as the now sobbing Shadowhunter was about to dash off to the master bedroom. 

"Dada! Why cry??" Daniel exclaimed, gold cat eyes so much like Magnus' wide with fright, as he flung his chubby arms around his weeping Daddy's legs, hugging him for comfort. Rayan cooed questioningly from his crouch on his play gym, hazel cat eyes glimmering with unease at the suddenly tense atmosphere. 

Alec swallowed hard as he placed a gentle hand on top of Daniel's head, stroking his hair soothingly as he gazed down into his firstborn son's eyes, refusing to look up at his very concerned husband. 

"Papa made me sad, honey," was all he said softly, his words stabbing Magnus in the heart, then he looked up at his gaping husband with a single penetrating accusatory glare for long seconds, before prying his son's hands gently off his legs, then turning around and stalking off to the master bedroom, slamming the sliding door shut and locking it for good measure. 

With a deep cleansing breath, Magnus called Catarina on speed dial and asked that she postpone the reading to a later date, to be confirmed once he'd discussed a convenient time with Alec. He then placed a second call to Clary, asking her how their day at the Institute had gone. She replied that they'd made the usual evening rounds in the Institute's operations room, then stopped by the Weapons' chamber to chat with Isabelle, who was now Weapons Master, until they'd realized it was already six PM. Alec had then left to walk home as per his usual routine. 

"Thank you, Biscuit, you have a good rest, my dear," Magnus murmured kindly, waving his free hand across his forehead and back of his neck, in efforts to relieve the pounding headache and pulling pain in his neck he'd been having since earlier that afternoon. 

"You too, Magnus, be patient with Alec, hm? I'm sure you already are, but I read in those journals by pregnant Shadowhunters, that Nephilim carrying baby girls were somehow more emotional than usual, prone to volatile mood swings and unexplained bouts of crying," Clary related, blissfully unaware of just how helpful she was being right then, "due to the baby girls' Nephilim hormones surging in their mothers' bodies, so I'm not sure if that may happen with Alec or not."

Nodding in understanding to himself, Magnus thanked his Biscuit for her kind concern, hanging up with a smile, just as Alec came stalking out of their bedroom, jaws clenching tightly, face flushed with fury. 

"Where are my sweatpants?!" Alec practically spat out at his blinking husband. "I put them out on my side of the bed so I could put them on when I got home, and now they're not there! What did you do with them?!"

Daniel had made his way back to a whimpering Rayan, and was now hugging his baby brother close to him, hands tugging Rayan's head into the crook of his neck, much like how Magnus liked to do with Alec. 

"I placed them back into your drawers, darling, I thought you'd forgotten to put them away," Magnus replied gently, already hurrying off to retrieve the requested item, followed closely by a scowling Alec. 

"Here you go, dear," Magnus murmured, handing over the sweatpants to his heaving husband, who snatched them off his hands huffily. "Need any help changing?" he asked innocently, only to receive yet another ferocious glare. 

"No! I don't need any help changing clothes, I'm not an invalid! I'm ridiculously pregnant and huge with your restless daughter, and my back's killing me, and I just want to lie down and go to sleep, not look at your annoying face and only get madder about you not even caring about me! Get out and stay out!"

With that tirade ranted right in Magnus' face, Alec's teary eyes huge with fury, jabbing his index finger repeatedly (painfully) into Magnus' sternum, even as Magnus stumbled backwards out of their room, Alec giving him a completely unexpectedly hard shove, using all of his Nephilim strength, causing him to fall backwards, landing hard flat on his back, slamming his head painfully on the floor. 

The sound of the sliding door slamming shut echoed throughout the spacious penthouse, as the High Warlock of Brooklyn lay immobile on the floor, gasping in pain as his whole back, as well as the back of his neck and head flared hotly at the jarring impact of his hard fall. 

"Papa! Papa pain!" Daniel wailed piteously, pushing himself up and toddling hurriedly over to where Magnus lay fighting back tears, deeply hurt at Alec's uncharacteristically rough treatment. Rayan sobbed pitifully, hazel eyes huge with sadness, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks. 

Daniel squatted next to Magnus' left shoulder, placing his hands onto his Papa's chest, blue sparks already flaring from his fingers, even as his tears dripped down his chubby chin. 

"No, Mikael," Magnus gasped with effort, raising his left arm up shakily to embrace his baby boy, his Wedded Union rune exposed by his rolled up sleeve, gleaming under the light thrown across the space from the chandelier above the dining table. "I'll heal myself, my sweet son. Why don't you try talking to Daddy, hm? Tell him to please not get so upset, and get a good rest, and that Papa's sorry about making him sad, and loves him so very much," Magnus murmured in a pained tone, even as he began healing himself with trembling hands, heaving with the effort, with him already exhausted from spending the day caring for both boys and using his magic to create spells and make potions for his clients. 

From where he leaned against the locked sliding door, a sobbing Alec heard every word, as he sat slumped over on the floor, arms wrapped around his baby bump. Squeezing his swollen eyes shut, he began removing his lightweight coat (a birthday gift from Magnus) fumbling around for his mobile phone, usually kept within one of its inner pockets. 

With a startled gasp, Alec realized his phone wasn't where it was supposed to be. He couldn't even recall where he'd last used it. Which meant that Magnus had very possibly called him, maybe several times, just that Alec hadn't been aware of it.  

Utter gut wrenching dread and sheer shame overcame him, as the events of the last half hour cascaded through Alec's head. How he'd attacked his own kind and loving husband, being verbally and even physically abusive. In front of their sons, who'd had to witness their Daddy yell at their Papa and then watch him push him out of the room, so roughly that he'd fallen. 

A flood of fresh tears fell rapidly from Alec's swollen half-shut eyes, as he scrambled to get back up on his feet, one hand pressing on the lower part of his baby bump to support it. Just as he unlocked the door and started sliding it open slowly, there was a familiar knocking at the loft's front door. 

That was Jace's knock. And sure enough, Clary's voice floated through - "Magnus? Sorry to disturb you guys, but Alec left his phone on his office desk, so we thought we'd bring it over for him."

A thoroughly wrung out Magnus had managed to heal himself enough to be able to hobble painfully to the door, opening it wide to reveal a serious-looking Jace with a protective arm around his pregnant fiancee, who held Alec's mobile phone in an outstretched palm, a journal clutched in her other hand, blinking up at him in concern. 

"Everything okay, Magnus?" Jace queried, brows furrowed quizzically, peering into the loft, looking for his Parabatai. "There're twelve missed calls from you on Alec's phone, and he's been really upset and angry, I felt him -". 

"Dada!" Daniel piped up, as a weeping Alec pushed aside the sliding door of their bedroom, rushing out and making a beeline towards his husband, who stood frozen in place, looking unsure and unsteady on his feet; Jace and Clary exchanging bewildered gazes, as a shame faced Alec halted a few steps before Magnus, staring at his teary husband pleadingly then hanging his head in shame, his hands reaching out toward him, then slowly falling back to his sides. 

"Magnus," was all Alec could whisper, sobbing unconsolably, even as Jace rushed in to hug him, Clary placing a gentle hand on Magnus' elbow, having noticed his pallor and exhaustion. " _I'm so sorry!"_ Alec blurted, clenching both his hands behind Jace's back, eyes now peering meekly at his husband, huge and puffy, welling up with even more tears. "I don't know what came over me -"

Swallowing down all his hurt, Magnus fixed a heartfelt smile for his pitifully sobbing husband, taking the few steps forward towards where Jace was just releasing him from his comforting hug. 

"I believe they're called pregnancy mood swings, sweetheart; I'm sorry that you're suffering so badly from them," Magnus murmured tenderly, his golden cat eyes glowing with love, as he reached up so slowly to clasp Alec's neck with a trembling hand, gauging his reaction. Alec stood still, hazel eyes gazing into Magnus' full of remorse and regret, his heaving chest and muffled sobs his body's only movements.

"I brought along a journal written by a medic in Idris, explaining in details about the whole thing. Got it last year when we were researching for Daniel's birth. Maybe you could have tomorrow off, Alec? Get some rest while looking through the book, huh?" Clary suggested smartly, her tone cajoling. 

Heaving a worried sigh, Jace nodded in agreement, flashing his fiancee an appreciative smile, patting her baby bump lovingly, winking down at her in a conspiratory way. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea, sweetie," he praised his blushing fiancee, "Angels know you need the rest, Parabatai - and maybe make it up to Magnus, huh, for making him worry over you? Twelve missed calls in an hour, that's one every five minutes, hm."

With an anguished sob, Alec flung his arms around his sweetly smiling husband, burying his head in the crook of his neck, mumbling repeated apologies into his collarbone, whole pregnant frame shuddering in crushing guilt; a greatly gracious Magnus wrapping his arms securely around him, murmuring softly in his ear -

"It's alright, sweetheart, I know you didn't mean to -"

"I shoved you, honey, so hard! I hurt you so badly! All those hurtful things I said! I'm such a cruel person -!"

"Alexander, please, you need to calm down, darling, your heart's beating so fast -!"

"I don't deserve you, Magnus, you're too good for me -!"

"Hush now, sayang, you're gonna make me cry, in front of Biscuit, too, and Jace -"

Both Jace and Clary valiantly held back from crying themselves, nodding at Magnus then walking away towards the elevator. 

With a snap of his fingers, Magnus shut the front door closed, unwilling to let go of his now clinging husband. 

"I'm so sorry, Magnus, does your back hurt badly? Your head?? By the Angels -"

"Papa? Dada," Daniel called out to them rather imperiously, from where he was still hugging his now cooing baby brother. "Mwah, Papa, mwah!" Daniel kissed his own palm a few times, then planted a wet smooch right onto a gleefully shrieking Rayan's cheek, both boys dissolving into giggles. 

"Hm, I do believe our firstborn is asking me to kiss you, sweetheart," Magnus deduced, his thumb caressing his flushed husband's damp cheek. "May I have the honors please?"

Alec sniffled sadly, his heart broken by the utter devotion dancing in his magnanimous husband's eyes. How could he even stand to be near him, after the way he'd treated him? 

"Only if you want to," Alec whispered haltingly, hands stroking Magnus' back where he was sure there'd be bruising the next day. 

"Alexander," a gentle Magnus murmured, his lips already closing in on his weeping husband's, "I'll always want you, sweetheart, until the end."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sayang' - beloved
> 
> Hold on for more in store! Our beloved Malec carry on living and learning, through all joys and woes of family life.


	5. Promises To Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Above all, true love remains.

* * *

Sprinkles of summer sunrise illuminated the interior of the bedroom, its golden rays falling across the bed and its occupants, who lay facing one another; one sound asleep, the other having just awoken; sparkles shimmering off from the topaz and sapphire gemstones embedded in both wedding bangles, against a backdrop of smooth shiny sateen sheets. 

Golden skin glowed on pale rose gold, as glimmering hazel eyes drifted and lingered on each attractive feature; the beauty mark above the right eyebrow, the thick lashes, broad forehead, chiseled cheekbones, slope of the nose, sharp jaw, luscious lips, goatee, neck leading down to broad shoulders, the muscled chest and mouthwatering abs. The strong desirable well-maintained body encapsulating an angelic royal Downworlder. 

Fresh memories of the previous night surged forward into Alec's mind, a slow sensual flush rising up his neck and cheeks. Magnus had made sweet love to him, hovering protectively over him as he lay propped up on soft pillows, thrusting in slow and deep and always so caringly, even as he sobbed and sniffled at the ugly bruises blooming across his beautiful husband's upper back and neck; long slender fingers gingerly rubbing and stroking the sizeable lump at the back of Magnus' head tenderly; an aching apology in every tentative touch. 

How Alec's gut rolled with sickening dread and self-hatred at what he'd done to his lovely beloved husband. His heart felt so heavy, laden with deep remorse and utter regret. Even more so when he knew Magnus was trying his very best to console and comfort  _him_ , whispering words of forgiveness and devotion, lips pressing to his forehead, cheeks and neck so sweetly, chasing each tear away with soft smooches. 

Sighing sadly, tears yet again springing into his already severely swollen eyes, Alec wrapped both arms around his swollen belly, where their precious princess lay in her protective sac. He was barely reaching his fourth month of pregnancy; how could he go through another two, without another crazed outburst caused by raging female hormones from their daughter affecting him? 

He had been so cruel. Flinging accusations one after another, even as Magnus had turned pale in shock, and his gorgeous eyes had filled up with tears of sheer hurt; yet he'd remained quiet and stoic, patient and ever gentle; the quintessential gentleman. 

"Oh Raziel, please, please help me; don't allow me to cause Magnus anymore harm and pain than I already have!" Alec whispered fervently to himself, as he tearfully gazed at his wonderfully magnanimous husband, heart and soul throbbing fiercely with adoration and utter devotion. 

Almost immediately, Magnus began to stir, shoulders and chest heaving with a deep instinctive inhale, lashes fluttering as his lids cracked open, glittering golden orbs peering instantly, unerringly, at where Alec lay staring silently at him; tear tracks marking his cheeks, pretty eyes puffy and painfully red. 

"Oh sweetheart," Magnus breathed, entire being vibrating with worry, concern, and  _love_. "Please don't weep anymore, Alexander. Your eyes are terribly swollen, sayang. They must be hurting so much, hm?"

Alec sniffled valiantly several times, blinking rapidly to stem the fresh flow of tears surging up at his husband's soft  _kind_ voice; when he felt he should be berated at, or ignored for a few hours; any form of punishment for having behaved so abhorrently toward him the previous night. 

"What - what would you like for breakfast?" Alec abruptly asked a perturbed Magnus, pushing himself up and hurrying out of bed, as fast as his pregnant form allowed him to. "Eggs and toast? Or - or I could go get some of those bagles you like from that cafe -"

Alec stopped short of stepping into their en-suite bathroom, turning to gaze longingly at Magnus, hopeful look heartbreakingly fragile on his drawn pale face. 

"Or - or, do you want breakfast in bed? You need to rest more, you've been stretching yourself thin, looking after both boys, and still taking requests for potions and spells, and all that advisory work on top of that," Alec rambled out in a rush, arms wrapped around his chest, "maybe you can take the day off too, get some more sleep afterwards? I'll make sure to keep the boys quiet in their nursery; we won't disturb you -"

Magnus rose swiftly from their bed and hurried towards a shaky Alec, cat eyes stinging with unshed tears at his sweet husband's attempts to make amends (even if Magnus thought there was no need for it). His centuries-old soul ached tormentedly for Alec, having to deal with this particularly challenging pregnancy of his, carrying their miraculous little girl. 

"Alexander," Magnus murmured lovingly, arms outstretched towards his quietly sniffling beloved. "May I please just have a hug?" he asked warmly as he stared up into Alec's liquid eyes, tremulous smile on his lips. 

Gasping out with anguished sobs, Alec threw his arms around his gracious husband, burying his head into the side of his neck, pressing his forehead there, feeling his strong bounding pulse. They stood still for several minutes, simply being, synchronizing their heartbeats, strengthening their souls. 

"I'll take care of breakfast, sweetie, what would you like? Some blueberry muffins? Cream cheese bagels? Both?" Magnus soon asked, smiling kindly, silver sparkles dancing around his fingers, as he waited patiently for his husband's reply. 

Alec smiled fondly despite his heartbreak, holding securely onto the one whom he loved more than himself, the one who was now his whole world. What wouldn't he give to take back those thirty minutes he'd acted so horribly the day before. 

"Anything's fine, honey, as long as it's not tiring for you," he replied softly, heartfelt, head now resting on Magnus' broad shoulder, his breathing slow and calm, now that he was in his husband's arms, the safest he could be. 

"Darling, I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn," Magnus teased lightly, soft smile dancing on his lips, "pastry won't tire me out; at least, not like our activities in bed last night, hm?"

In spite of himself, a dark flush rose swiftly up Alec's neck and bloomed beautifully across his cheeks. Clearing his throat, he lifted his head off of Magnus' shoulder, then pressed his warm blushing cheek to the side of his husband's head, his lips brushing intimately against Magnus' left ear. 

"Not too tired for more later, I hope? While the boys have their afternoon nap? But this time - it'll be my turn to ravish you," Alec husked in a deep rasp, listening closely to his husband's breaths, hands stroking his back and chest simultaneously, warming him up in more ways than one. 

Reeling at the sudden surge of desire racing through his veins, Magnus sucked in a cleansing breath, just as Rayan Damon's sharp wails of hunger pierced the peaceful bubble they'd been wrapped up in, followed closely by Daniel Mikael's grumbling rumble at his abrupt awakening by his baby brother. 

Alec and Magnus blinked dazedly at each other, then threw their heads back in shared mirth, as they drew apart and headed to their sons' nursery together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Catarina's hands, elegant and capable, began stroking and massaging Alec's exposed baby bump in an anti-clockwise pattern. Her deep dark brown eyes were almost glazed over in her deep concentration, on utilizing her powers in her readings on Alec and the precious cargo he carried. 

Alec lay stretched out on the reclining sofa in the boys' nursery, Magnus seated next ro him, holding his hand gently in his. Every now and then Magnus pressed tender kisses to his anxious husband's knuckles, soothing him as Catarina lingered for long minutes over her carefully thorough examination. 

Daniel watched quietly from where he sat on his baby brother's play gym, drinking down his delicious vanilla flavored growing up formula, both hands tilting up his full eight ounce sippy cup, golden cat eyes gleaming contentedly. In his crib nearby on its mid-level position, Rayan lay stretched out on his back, his tummy full of his own formula feed earlier, pink heart-shaped lips parted in deep sleep, having gotten a half hour head start on the usual afternoon nap time for both boys. 

The moon shaped wall clock indicated the time to be just past four PM. Daniel pulled his sippy cup spout out of his mouth and licked his lips, chasing every tasty drop, then placed the now emptied cup down onto the carpeted floor, burping softly and giggling to himself at the bubbly sensation at the back of his throat, sighing happily at the satiated feeling in his tummy. 

"Papa, Daddy, done!" Daniel called out cheerily to Magnus and Alec, who nodded at their firstborn with indulgent smiles, praising him for being a good boy, receiving a wide grin in return. With a huge tired yawn, Daniel then heaved himself up and tottered over to his own crib, (which had one side railing already brought down), climbing in and placing his head down on his little pillow, chubby arms tugging at his koala bear plush toy and cuddling it to his chest. "Bye A'Ty Cat!" he called out sleepily at a beaming Catarina, who blew him a kiss after responding in kind, making him giggle softly. The thirteen month old then turned to his side to face his baby brother's crib, eyes blinking shut to join Rayan in dreamland. 

"Well, one thing's for certain," Catarina eventually spoke up lifting her hands off Alec's swollen belly and pulling his T shirt back down. "This little princess is pretty powerful now, no doubt she's been busy. She's been gaining a lot of her strength from you, Alec, draining you of all your feel-good hormones, leaving you with almost nothing left to run on. You've been feeling low and easily fatigued even after just light work recently right?"

At Alec's glum nod of acknowledgment, Catarina smiled gently, then snapped the fingers of both hands. An assortment of little potion bottles neatly assembled in a recycled coloured decorated surgical mask box, appeared on the end table near Alec's elbow. Catarina picked up the nearest two bottles and handed them to Alec, who took them with a smile in thanks. 

"These are for helping in boosting up the levels of your happy hormones, to even out the imbalance in your body system, whilst you're carrying the little diva Princess Lightwood-Bane here," she explained, wriggling an eyebrow at Alec whilst winking the other eye at Magnus, making them both chuckle good-naturedly at her attempt in cheering them up. "Take two now, and one every morning until my next visit around week eighteen. I always have ready supply of these, for myself after horrid days at work, or any poor soul who's been having terrible bouts of depression. Don't worry, they're all herbal concoctions, perfectly safe for pregnant folk."

 Nodding along agreeably as he listened to her, Alec twisted the caps off both little bottles, then sniffed at them curiously, detecting sweet scents of blueberry and strawberry, amongst other deeper herbal essences. He then drank them down one after another in quick succession, pleasantly surprised at how good they tasted, placing the empty bottles down on the end table, to be recycled by Magnus later. 

"Hm, they're nice; all of 'em are berry flavored?" he enquired of a grinning Catarina, who nodded affirmatively. "Thank you, Cat, you're amazing, as always," he then gushed, drawing her close for an affectionate hug. 

"You're most welcome, Alec, anytime, dear," was her heartfelt reply, exchanging winks with a beaming Magnus. "Do continue your nightly sessions of sharing strengths, both of you, and have enough sleep too, hm. I have to get home now; Madzie will be home from her classes by five and I promised to make her a cheeseburger dinner."

Her signature purple portal appeared near the nursery's door. With a wave and a kiss blown at them for good luck, she stepped through it, leaving shimmery purplish sparkles in her wake. 

As one, both Alec and Magnus caught each other's gaze. The calm peaceful sounds of their sons snoozing filled the nursery. Alec stroked his baby bump tenderly, basking in the way Magnus was gazing besottedly at him, golden cat eyes round and dilated, glowing in the late afternoon sun streaming through the sheer pale blue curtains hung over the windows.

How fortunate he was indeed, to remain the recipient of such adoration, after all he'd said and done. It was only right if he showed his magnificent husband with his actions just how much he meant to him. 

"Remember this morning, babe?" Alec murmured softly, heart squeezing with sheer affection, as a telltale blush rushed across Magnus' handsome features, even as he nodded readily, eyes crinkling up in a bashful grin. "Let's go to our room huh," Alec urged, enthusiastic, rising carefully to his feet, before linking arms with his tittering husband, both making their way quietly out of their sleeping sons' nursery. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahh!" Magnus gripped the sheets white knuckled, forehead pressing into the mattress, parched pink puffy lips parted into an O in attempts to catch his stolen breaths, his gut and bottom burning intensely with a blazing inferno of desire, hole slick and red and puffy, oozing with Alec's previous two loads of ejaculates, even as he was now still being pounded passionately by Alec's huge and thick rigid cock, sweet spot stabbed and speared over and over, driving him absolutely mad with decadent pleasure. 

Stamina rune activated an hour earlier still working its magic, stirring Alec into frienzied action at the tantalizing sight of his golden husband gasping for air, flushed and debauched after two rounds of mind-boggling lovemaking, globs of thick white cum from them both splattered all over his tight abs, trickling slowly from his used and stretched swollen red hole. 

Alec huffed with effort, knees digging into the plush mattress, one hand supporting his round baby bump, the other pressing down on his husband's tailbone, as he kept up his deep plunging thrusts into a wantonly wailing Magnus, whose upper body was splayed out flat, his plush bottom perched up perfectly, knees spread wide apart, strong thighs trembling with Alec's each unerringly accurate jab to his sweet spot, rendering him a shaking incoherent mess. 

"Oof, I'm coming, babe!" Alec gasped out, both hands now gripping Magnus' hips tight and yanking him back to lock him into his own groin. With an exultant scream, Magnus clenched insanely tight on Alec's throbbing pulsating cock, both husbands crying out lustily at the flames of lust licking at the parts they were so intimately joined together, Magnus keening wildly at the feeling of being stretched to his absolute limit, Alec's large cock still jerking hard deep inside him. 

Finally Alec slowly and cautiously withdrew, making Magnus hiss in oversensitivity, flushed and flustered at the immediate gush of cum oozing out from his overfilled hole, dripping down his quaking inner thighs. 

"Oh babe," Alec panted, patting his baby bump, where their daughter shifted around in her safe space. "You're so beautiful, honey; all pink and gold, so full of me inside you, mm?" he mumbled lovingly. 

Swallowing over his dry, parched throat, blinking his glazed golden cat eyes, all a sated besotted Magnus could do was smile giddily at his proudly smirking husband, having turned over onto his back and now lying spent beneath him, relishing how his insides felt so full and warm and wet with his insatiable husband's three loads of ejaculates. 

"I love you so much, Magnus," Alec murmured sweetly as he carefully leaned down chasing Magnus' pink puffy lips, heart soaring as his husband beamed happily up at him. 

Parting his lips for his beloved Nephilim, a soothed and sated Magnus murmured back, "I love you too, Alexander, deeply so," before accepting his husband's luscious lips, their arms wrapping around each other's exhausted bodies, their unborn daughter nestled safely within her Daddy's belly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec's so young but ever willing to dive deep into love. Magnus is infinitely wise and patient. Together they'll make their way through any obstacle.  
> Stay tuned for more of the Lightwood-Banes!


	6. Probably, Possibly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the two of them, being our beloved Malec.

Alec watched mesmerized, as the morning June sunlight shone through the sheer pale gold curtains hung over the dining alcove windows, illuminating his handsome husband - his dark brown hair, golden skin, glittering feline eyes flitting across the pages of his invaluable spell book opened up on the dining table, poring through its rich content. 

The couple were seated side by side with the remnants of their breakfast spread out before them. Alec could still taste the cream cheese and delectable strawberry jam of his muffins from minutes earlier, which he'd had with well-cooked scrambled eggs and smoked salmon. He lingered languidly over his second steaming cup of fragrant English Breakfast tea, one hand stroking his baby bump lovingly, feeling satiated and content, having already taken one of the potions Catarina had given him. Their princess was seemingly just waking up, her movements slow yet sure within Alec's belly, such tangible proof of her existence. 

It was another hour before Magnus would portal him to his office at the Institute, and both Daniel and Rayan were still asleep in the nursery. This was one of Alec's favorite times of each passing day, breakfast and idle chats with his husband, before being ready to face another day. The other which he would forever look forward to was dinner, when he would return to an always attentive Magnus, ready to unload all his worries and frustrations of the day, eager to reconnect with his wondrous husband. 

Magnus himself was now busily looking for a very specific incantation. He appeared to be deep in thought, drumming the fingers of his left hand on the surface of the table, Wedded Union rune and topaz solitaire birthday ring gleaming gorgeously in the sparkling rays of sun, thrown across the space, lighting up dim corners and casting shadows of all shapes and sizes on the wall facing the couple. 

Heaving a deep put-upon sigh, Magnus shut the heavy book closed with an almost amused smile, his glowing eyes crinkled at the corners - Alec was struck yet again with the realization that this ethereal being was his  _husband_ , for the rest of their immortal lives, and they had their own  _children_ now - he couldn't hold back an answering beaming grin, both their eyes meeting and fond gazes locking, as always on the same wavelength, even without spoken words. 

"No luck finding such a spell?" Alec asked, even as he lifted an eyebrow knowingly. 

"No, darling, not even anything close to it," Magnus replied, wry smirk dancing on his lips. "Oh well, it's all probably for the best. No Warlock who ever existed would ever dream of thinking up such a spell - to prevent the conception of a child - seeing as it's been so difficult for our kind to have any offspring in the first place."

Even as Alec's shoulders started shaking in his gleeful amusement, Magnus threw back his head and let loose with peals of delight. 

"Until we met each other and proved  _that_ very wrong indeed!" Magnus chortled gleefully, Alec already crying tears of mirth and clutching at his baby bump, where their daughter was shifting around restlessly, her quiet sanctuary being so suddenly shaken with her Daddy's raucous chuckling. 

"Oh by the Angels!" Alec gasped at length, rubbing at the sides of his swollen belly, trying to catch his breath, "I haven't had that good a laugh for such a long time."

Magnus tittered along merrily, index finger of his right hand rubbing along the rim of his coffee mug thoughtfully, wedding bangle swinging serenely on his wrist. A widening smile, sweet and slow, bloomed on his openly joyous expression. 

"Who knows, sayang, maybe in a few weeks, I may have to stop drinking coffee and alcohol again, hm, for several months?" he lobbied lovingly at his beautifully besotted husband, left hand placed subconsciously over his belly button. 

Alec's breath caught in his throat - did Magnus just - How?! - his Nephilim heart jumped to about three times its usual rate. 

"You - how do you - what -" the poor pregnant Shadowhunter could hardly form a proper sentence, his hazel eyes huge in his flushed face, sputtering incoherently. 

"Just a feeling I have," Magnus murmured, gold eyes gleaming ethereally, drinking in the eternally wondrous sight before his centuries-old being, that of his incredible Alexander, bearer and sire of his miracle children. 

Alec appeared to have been rendered speechless, blinking repeatedly with his lips parting then closing, much like a fish just pulled out of water. Magnus took pity on him, both hands reaching out to tenderly hold his reeling husband's head steady, staring deeply into his eyes, projecting all his love and joy and deep seated contentment through his soul piercing gaze. 

"Alexander," he murmured gently to his love, eyes searching Alec's, as if searching within the deepest recesses of his very soul, "I'm the one who asked you not to use any condoms, sweetheart, as I didn't want any barriers between us last night. We both needed to be just ourselves again, just as we were, before all of this, before we ever had Rayan or Mikael, only the two of us, sayang. You get it, don't you?"

Alec's smile was knowing and sweet and so filled with quiet joy, it brought a lump to Magnus' throat, his age-old heart pounding with the depths of his emotions for this darling Nephilim of his, for the rest of their immortal days. 

"Yeah," Alec breathed, hazel eyes shimmering with unbound happiness, "yeah, I get it. And I also knew you were willing to take that chance - 'cause you want more, don't you? More of our own kids, whenever we may be blessed with them? Take what comes, whenever, hm? Just like I want them too, all of them?"

Both husbands' smiles grew even bigger then, both men marveling at their ever growing mutual understanding and depth of emotional connection, even though they were from such different worlds before. 

Before they were joined as one united front, hand in hand, heart to heart; the strongest they had ever been, would ever be. 

"Yes indeed, my dear," was Magnus' contented reply, eyes blinking dreamily at a future yet to emerge, thumbs now stroking his happy husband's cheeks. 

Alec snickered good-naturedly, shaking his head in wonder and half in disbelief. 

"You have a feeling?" he echoed Magnus' earlier statement. "A - a parental instinct of some sort? You really think you're -?" Alec broke off with a delighted wondering chuckle, both hands moving to Magnus' still trim waist, large thumbs stroking at his hips. 

Mahnus nodded most sagely, demeanor once again the High Warlock he had been for so long, eyes reflecting his infinite wisdom, smile ever sweet and sincere. 

"You're a virile young powerful Nephilim, my darling," he mused teasingly, enjoying the rising flush on his Alexander's cheeks. "And it really only takes once, yet last night you ravished me so thoroughly -". 

The rest of Magnus' sentence was swallowed by his flustered husband's mouth on his; Alec having surged forward and capturing his beloved's parted lips in a luscious kiss, nibbling at the lower one incessantly, flames of fervent desire surging through his gut. He peered at his sweetly smooching husband through his lashes, heart soaring at the way Magnus was clutching at his shoulders, moaning and giggling along with him in equal measures, both husbands now rising to stand and start stumbling in the general direction of their bedroom; Magnus' arms wrapped protectively around their unborn daughter's sanctuary, Alec's hands rubbing eagerly at Magnus' upper back. 

"Daddy! Papa!" Daniel Mikael's piercing yell shattered their relative peace, bringing both parents to a stumbling stop, lips still chasing one another's longingly, pressing their foreheads together, laughing softly. 

"Ray-ray wan' milk!" Daniel called out, most helpfully, even as Rayan Damon's wail of hunger sailed through the space of the loft. 

"Coming, sayang!" Magnus responded cheerfully, already snapping the fingers of both his hands, conjuring each son's specific formula and individual bibs, onto the coffee table. 

Moving as one unit, both parents snatched up the waiting feeds - Alec took Daniel's as Magnus picked Rayan's - and headed to their sons' nursery, smiles as bright as their future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More family fluff for our beloved Lightwood-Banes! *curtsies*
> 
> Listening to Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran whilst working out this chapter was sublime. *sappy sigh*


	7. Perchance, Perhaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets busy planning final details of Clary and Jace's wedding. In between looking after two rather rambunctious Warlock-Nephilim boys, whilst juggling his duties as High Warlock of Brooklyn as well. 
> 
> He's been so preoccupied for the past six weeks; he hasn't realized what's been happening to himself, until all of a sudden - he does. *winks*

Clary Fairchild had come a long way from being the naive and innocent art student just two years ago, to now being a badass Shadowhunter who executed her own madman villainous father, and now engaged to be married to her very first love, as well as being currently four and a half months pregnant with their son. 

 However she had not taken into account the sheer mind boggling details which were involved in planning a wedding. Especially when it was her very own. At the Great Hall of Accords in Alicante, no less, with a guest list of who's who in all the realms, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. It was enough to give her heartburn, even though she'd been good with being careful with her diet during her pregnancy so far. 

It was a lovely mid-July late morning, a sun-shining birds-chirping kind of day; so much so that even as stressed out and overwhelmed as she generally felt these days, Clary could still enjoy spending some time with her favorite brother-in-law (only one at the moment). Much of it was undoubtedly due to Magnus' own charmingly cheery personality, not to mention being perpetually kind and gracious. 

The sun's rays shooting through the shut transparent sliding doors of the balcony illuminated the spread of bridal magazines and those on decor and others yet specifically for garden enthusiasts, all laid out across the coffee table. Cool air circulated from the air conditioner blew intermittently throughout the living room of the loft, where both Clary and Magnus were sat poring through the various paraphernalia.

"Hm, your birth flower the gladiolus has several different colors, dear Biscuit," Magnus mused thoughtfully, both hands flipping pages of two different gardening magazines simultaneously. "We could have some of all the available color palette, or we could just choose a few and have an abundance of lovely focused primary colors, at every nook and cranny of that gorgeous grand hall. Of course, the ultimate decision would be yours, dear; you are the bride after all," Magnus finished with a beaming grin, right hand reaching out for his glass of icy lemonade and taking a large appreciative sip.

Drinking gladly out of her own glass, Clary's eyes were drawn to the five sparkling marquise cut topaz gems embedded in Magnus' thick gold wedding bangle, swinging merrily along his right wrist, secured there by Alec himself, at their wedding ten months ago. Her eyes then drifted dreamily up to where Magnus' glittering gold necklace with its two pendants of the Nephilim and Warlock symbols both dangled proudly over his chest, wedding gifts from Alec himself. 

"Ahem, calling Clary soon-to-be Herondale!" Magnus' teasing voice broke her reverie, causing her to giggle good-naturedly, Magnus joining in with happy titters, winking cheekily at her. "Hm, I'm sure Jace already has your wedding jewelry all accounted for. Imogen is the Clave's distinguished Inquisitor after all. I'm sure the esteemed jewelers in Alicante will ensure the utmost quality in creating your unique pieces, seeing as you are going to be her one and only granddaughter-in-law."

Out of nowhere, a rush of tears welled up in Clary's eyes, startling both Magnus and herself. As he hurried to pull out some tissues from their intricately carved wooden holding box nearby, she placed both hands on her flushed cheeks, smiling sweetly through her falling tears. 

"Oh, Magnus," she sniffled, chuckling softly, "I never knew it was even possible to be so happy, like I am right now! After all I've been through the past two years - by the Angels! It's too much, too soon, one after another; becoming a Shadowhunter, my mom being murdered by a demon, then Jace proposing, and me getting pregnant with our son soon after that, before we're even married -!" she sobbed, accepting the proferred tissue from Magnus' fingers with a grateful smile, dabbing at her wet lashes. 

Magnus shook his head fondly with a tremulous smile wreathing his lips. His poor Biscuit, having lost her mother in such a tragic manner, then gaining a son of her own not long after. He watched her tenderly as she rubbed soothingly at the front of her swollen belly, a secret smile on her lips, much like how he'd seen Alec do with their unborn daughter sometimes, whenever his husband didn't realize Magnus was observing him, marveling at the fact that he was witnessing such a priceless moment of their shared lives together. 

"My dearest Clary," Magnus murmured gently, the kindest glint of conviction in his wise golden feline eyes, reaching over to take her free hand in both of his, squeezing it affectionately. "After so long roaming these realms, I've come to realize one thing remains constant - that everything happens for a reason. You were meant for Jace, just as much as he is the one for you. Your precious son coming along now like he is, is only going to strengthen that already strong connection between you."

"Hm, just like how having each of your magical children has strengthened the unbreakable bond between you and Alec, huh?" she mused thoughtfully, hazel eyes crinkling in happiness, a teasing glint glimmering behind her sheen of tears. 

Blushing bashfully in spite of himself, Magnus threw back his head with a delighted chuckle, his hands shaking Clary's, her melodic laughter joining in, filling up the spaces between them, spilling over throughout the vast loft area. 

"A'ty C'ary!" Daniel's joyous shriek resounded from the nursery, through its wide open doorway. "You here?! Yayy! Ray-ray, A'ty C'ary here!" he cheered adorably. 

Both Magnus and Clary tilted their heads in the direction of Daniel Mikael's loud and clear cheerful voice, now speaking happily to his baby brother, informing him of their Godma Clary's presence, Rayan Damon responding with delighted coos and babbles; both brothers having just awoken from their usual mid-morning nap. 

"Ah yes, it's almost noon; lunchtime for us, do let me know what you feel like having hm, Biscuit? I feel like having Japanese, myself. Udon and ramen, with some tempura, yum! How about yourself? Feel free to indulge, dear, my treat, okay?" Magnus offered generously, already conjuring up the aforementioned delicacies onto the dining table, along with a steaming pot of delicately fragrant jasmine green tea; some soft steamed rice and braised boneless salmon filet for Daniel, and apple juice in a sippy cup; as well as a small bowl of mixed vegetables' puree and half a bottle of honeyed water for Rayan, placed into the tray table of his own baby seat.

At two weeks shy of fifteen months and seven months respectively, both growing baby boys had voracious appetites. Magnus and Alec were infinitely thankful that their sons were healthy and happy, and indulged in plying them with their favorite foods with every meal, other than their usual hypoallergenic formula feeds. 

"Those sound so good! I had some, years back with Dot and Mom. I'll just have whatever you're having, Magnus," Clary now replied enthusiastically, rising carefully to her feet and heading over to join her Godsons in their nursery; Magnus nodding and conjuring a replica of everything he'd chosen for himself. "I'll go let Daniel out of his crib and carry Rayan over, hm," Clary called out over her shoulder just before entering the nursery. 

As he looked up and replied affirmatively, whilst standing up from his seat in his favorite armchair, a sudden wave of disorienting dizziness overcame him, causing him to lose his balance and fall back into the armchair, stars shooting out from the peripheral edges of his vision. 

Magnus gripped onto both arms of his chair, slowly shifting himself so that he leaned against its high back, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, waiting for the dizzy spell to settle itself, relaxing his entire body as he regained his vision's clarity. 

A secret smile bloomed slowly but surely across his lips, even as the sweetest burst of realization caused an innate joy to bubble up from within his gut. He'd had the same first symptoms when pregnant with Rayan. Only now, he was much better equipped with the knowledge on how to handle it. 

With a quick snap of his fingers, Magnus made a glass of cool lemon flavored Gatorade appear in his right hand. He'd been previously advised by Jim and Juan, his favorite medics from the Institute's infirmary, that electrolyte drinks were very helpful with settling the body's imbalances, easing headaches and giddiness related to such issues, and that they were perfectly safe to consume during pregnancy, as long as taken in moderated amounts. 

Magnus sipped appreciatively at his flavorful drink, loving the lemony fizzy drink instantly. He'd made sure to obtain the less sweet version, not wanting his sugar levels to rocket sky high. As he almost finished it, he was already feeling much better, unable to keep from smiling happily to himself. 

Daniel Mikael came hurrying out of the nursery's doorway, golden cat eyes gleaming; wide smile beaming, so much like Alec's, clad in a light cotton T shirt and shorts set in a pale baby blue. He began bouncing on his bare feet, large and shaped just like Magnus', clapping his still chubby hands cheerfully when he saw the food Magnus had prepared on his usual placemat.

"Yayy, fis' and rice, I likey! T'anks, Papa!" Daniel gushed happily, rushing over to Magnus and hugging his legs; his Papa smilingly patting him on his head of thick black hair, replying with a gentle "you're most welcome, sayang."

Clary had followed closely behind the toddler, and now stood holding a curiously cooing Rayan Damon in her arms, positioning him carefully over one hip, mindful of her own unborn son within her baby bump. Rayan's dark brown hair looked soft and smooth in the noon sunlight, his hazel feline eyes glimmering ethereally, pink lips bloomed into a happy grin when he saw his Papa, who cooed and beamed happily back at him. He wore a sleeveless striped pale green romper, arms and legs bare, golden skin glowing gorgeously. Weighing in at twenty one pounds now, Rayan Damon was a healthy cheery baby boy.

Placing his empty glass onto the coffee table, Magnus rose steadily to his feet, noting that he was able to do so without a single trace of his earlier dizzy spell. The Gatorade had worked like a charm. As Magnus lifted his baby boy into his own arms, keeping a watchful eye on his eldest, who was already halfway up his own dining chair, Clary peered closely at him, blinking her pretty hazel eyes at him in concern. 

"Magnus, you look a little pale all of a sudden, are you feeling okay?" she asked him, placing a gentle hand at his elbow. 

Nodding at her assuringly, stifling the delighted laugh about to burst from his chest, Magnus flashed his future sister-in-law a cheeky look. 

"Just hungry, I guess, let's tuck in, shall we?" he replied, urging her to take her place at the laden dining table. 

With a teasing grin in response, Clary readily complied, gazing at Magnus somewhat knowingly, noting the glow on his complexion. Maybe really soon she would have her gut instincts confirmed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is a wise High Warlock; he's done extensive research during his confinement after having delivered Rayan Damon, so he's much better prepared for the future. 
> 
> Hm meanwhile, can anyone try guessing Princess Lightwood-Bane's name? Her initials are N. N.! *curtsies*


	8. Princesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Jace have lunch in Alec's office at the Institute, at the same time that Magnus and Clary are enjoying it back at the loft.

A cheery noon sun shone through the glass stained windows behind the desk in the office of the Head of the New York Institute, illuminating the sheaves of paperwork spread out on its surface, as well as the tasteful furniture and unused fireplace along the wall, shining its rays brightly onto the coffee table laden with exotic food. 

The High Warlock of Brooklyn had just sent bowls of piping hot ramen and udon, and platters of all variations of freshly fried tempura and its accompanying condiments, as well as a pot of steaming fragrant jasmine green tea and a full carafe of icy lemonade, all laid out in a decadent Japanese themed buffet lunch, specially for his beloved pregnant husband and brother-in-law. 

A thoroughly delighted Jace had texted Magnus an effusive response with numerous emojis expressing his profuse thanks, then proceeded to attack the nearest bowl of delicious smelling noodles vigorously, making obscene sounds of pleasure at the burst of flavors dancing on his tongue, as well as stabbing pieces of tempura with one of his chopsticks (to Alec's sheer horror at the atrocity) and stuffing them into his still chewing mouth, moaning in sheer joy, dual-toned eyes rolling back in his element. 

Alec had simply sat back with his bowl of shrimp ramen and taken his time to enjoy it, the sweetness of the thick broth very nearly bringing tears of joy to his eyes, the springy freshness of the seafood sublime; of course Magnus would provide only the very best for his husband's consumption; he accepted no compromises on absolute quality and had no qualms splurging for it. 

They had washed all the delectable food down with cups of tea at first, and now lingered over their glasses of refreshing lemonade, both Parabatais exchanging texts with their respective life partners, similarly lovestruck expressions on their handsome features. Upon receiving Alec's text that they were done with their sumptuous lunch, Magnus had cleared away all empty utensils - Jace had eaten his way through three bowls of noodles before declaring himself stuffed, leaving Alec the remaining two to finish - which he struggled to do, as the portions were huge - and left them with a second carafe of freshly made lemonade. 

Alec smiled besottedly to himself as he read the tender worded text Magnus had just sent him, his free hand rubbing at the side of his fairly large baby bump, being already five months pregnant and experiencing a few sporadic mild Braxton-Hicks' contractions, his daughter shifting around restlessly as if trying to avoid the rhythmic muscle spasms. 

The ultrasound done at the infirmary the morning before had shown that his baby girl was growing well, her size like that of a human child at eight months' gestation. Magnus had been by his side as always, clasping his hand firmly and hovering over him most protectively, listening attentively to everything Juan was telling them about their daughter, a chirpy Jim drawing some of Alec's blood for routine tests by his boyfriend's side. 

Alec had been a little too busy gazing dreamily at his gorgeous husband's dashing profile. Lately it seemed to Alec that there was an ethereal glow surrounding his already magical beloved. He found himself wondering if what Magnus had hinted at, six weeks ago, could possibly be true. 

Part of him fervently, desperately prayed that Magnus indeed had conceived, and with a baby girl this time. Alec's heart soared joyfully at the mere thought of a precious princess of theirs with her Papa's lovely sweet smile and beautiful ethereal eyes. Could be that the daughter he was currently carrying already had those features. Either way Alec was overcome with feelings of sheer gratitude and incredible happiness, at all the blessings bestowed upon him and Magnus, as a result of their union. 

Eversince Catarina had given Alec her specially created potions to help stabilize his turbulent emotions, he had remained calm and content, without any negative feelings or outbursts whatsoever. A grateful Magnus had just the evening before sent Catarina on a two day spa package treatment in Bali, at a resort run by the same half-sister of the Seelie Queen, whose private villa had been enjoyed by Magnus and Alec during their awe-inspiring honeymoon.

Magnus had even arranged for another Warlock nurse to temporarily fill in for Catarina's duties at the hospital she worked at. Alec still could see the look of delighted surprise on Catarina's face, touched beyond measure, tears glimmering in her eyes, as she hugged both Alec and Magnus, kissing Magnus' cheeks lovingly, before stepping through his portal to the Bali resort, waving happily at them and both grinning Godsons. 

She'd just finished performing another reading for Alec, minutes before Magnus sprung the surprise on her. Even Alec hadn't had any inkling, moved to tears at witnessing his husband's generosity and kindness, beyond proud of his big heart. 

Catarina had earlier waxed lyrical about their daughter, saying that she was beautifully golden much like Magnus, with his golden cat eyes as well, and possessing powers of empathy and innate compassion. Alec had almost swooned with his boundless joy, so thankful and in awe of his own beautiful daughter, feeling as if he didn't deserve to be her bearer.

An all too understanding Magnus had embraced his emotional pregnant husband for long minutes after, as their sons continued playing happily; Rayan turning over repeatedly from his tummy to his back, chuckling heartily at his big brother's antics in trying to chase him around their plushy carpeted nursery floor, Daniel talking animatedly to his baby brother about their Godma Catarina and how he loved her purple portals. 

"Hey, bro, did Magnus text you about coming over for a visit to the infirmary?" Jace asked at length, his tone concerned, brow furrowed.

Alec looked up from where he'd been scrolling through his gallery of thousands of photographs he'd taken of his own immortal family, having had no further texts from Magnus for the past fifteen minutes. Just as he was about to shake his head 'no', a familiar light golden portal shimmered into shape, hovering over the space in front of the fireplace. 

A giggling Clary stepped carefully through it, carrying a babbling Rayan on her right hip, her left hand pressed to her baby bump to support it being her new center of gravity. She was closely followed by a sweetly smiling Magnus, who was looking down at and held firmly onto Daniel's hand as the chuckling toddler was the last to step over, calling out a cheery hello to his Daddy and Godpa Jace, receiving happy greetings in turn. The portal swirled shut benind them with a windy whoosh, as Magnus then looked up apologetically at his blinking husband. 

"I hope we're not disrupting anything, Alexander; I'm sorry I didn't ask you beforehand -"

"No of course not, you don't need to apologize, you never need to ask me if you wanna come over anytime -"

"But you and Jace hardly have any time together these days, and here I am being intrusive -"

"Never, Magnus, babe, you're never intrusive, at all, honey -"

"Ahem!" a bemused Jace cleared his throat rather loudly and pointedly, having lifted a cheerful Rayan off his pregnant fiancee's arms, planting a sweet kiss onto her forehead as he did so, nuzzling her warm blushy cheek with his nose lovingly.  

Both his Parabatai and brother-in-law turned instantly to face him attentively, which did massive things for his ego. He flashed them both a knowing long-suffering grin, winking at a tittering Clary. 

"Okay you two, enough with the sap, you're gonna give my unborn son an inferiority complex, at this rate!" Jace declared half-seriously, causing Clary to throw her head back in peals of delighted chuckles, both hands placed over said son within her belly. 

Scowling at his Parabatai and bestowing him with his trademark death glare, Alec rose carefully to his feet (thankfully only slightly swollen) mindful of the coffee table, walking slowly around it, as Magnus stepped forward to meet him halfway; both husbands wrapping their arms around one another, sharing a sweet little smooch in greeting. 

"And that's our cue to leave, before things progress any further," Jace declared teasingly, tilting his head as a cue to Clary, who nodded then grabbed Daniel's hand. 

"Daniel, how about we go to my room, hm little tiger? With Rayan too, so you can play with him there. There are lots of your games in there, remember?" Clary urged the toddler enthusiastically, watching as his face broke into a delighted grin. 

Daniel looked up at his baby brother who was now laughing at Godpa Jace's funny faces. "Ray-ray, wanna hav' fun wi' me? he called out to Rayan, who immediately looked down at his big brother, then beamed happily at him, babbling and cooing, as if in agreement. 

Alec approached his Parabatai, arms reaching out for his younger son. Jace flashed Magnus a questioning look, only relinquishing the cooing baby boy to Alec at receiving Magnus' nod. Magnus had been adamant that Alec not strain himself unduly, not allowing him to carry anything heavier than twenty five pounds. 

 "Daniel, may we have Damon with us for a while, please? Daddy wants to hold him for a bit; I haven't had much chance to today," Alec addressed the little boy seriously, cuddling Rayan securely to his chest, much to the baby boy's delight, judging by his soft cooing and how he sweetly pressed his forehead to his sire father's neck with a content little sigh; his Papa looking on smiling indulgently. 

Grinning up at his Daddy and nodding firmly, Daniel waved at his baby brother and then at his Papa, who blew him a playful kiss, much to Jace and Clary's amusement.  

"Okay Daddy; wan' Ray-ray back yeah!" With that declaration, the little Warlock-Nephilim grabbed his Godma Clary's hand, and they followed Jace out of the office, waving at the two husbands and little Rayan. 

Alec stroked the back of Rayan's head tenderly, as he gazed lovingly into his son's hazel cat eyes, the exact same shade as his own, watched by a deeply moved Magnus. 

"Daddy loves you so much, Damon, and I'm not gonna be able to carry you for a whole month after I have your baby sister, you know? So I hope you're not gonna get sick of me wanting to hold you all the time before that," Alec murmured tenderly, nuzzling the baby boy's chubby cheeks with his nose, inhaling his son's sweet smelling baby scent deeply, making him giggle at the ticklish sensation, hands patting gently at his Daddy's cheeks, cooing as if to say he understood. 

Alec then caught his husband's tender gaze, nodding at the office's open door, indicating for Magnus to lead the way. Nodding in agreement, Magnus stepped out into the corridor, waiting for Alec and Rayan to join him, before heading to the infirmary. Magnus then informed him about his earlier giddy spell, and how drinking Gatorade had helped settle it rapidly, with no lingering discomfort after or any other symptoms since. 

"So you think - you might be - you had that problem too with carrying Damon -" poor Alec was an emotional mess, hugging tightly onto a squirmy Rayan, who hummed curiously at his Daddy in response. 

Magnus smiled tremulously, a knowing glint glowing in his gorgeous golden cat eyes, as they came to a stop just outside of the infirmary door. He raised his left hand to knock, only to pause and glance at his wide-eyed, hugely pregnant husband, who held on to the son Magnus had borne him. 

"Only one way to know for sure, sweetheart," Magnus declared, taking a deep breath, then knocking three times on the door. 

Almost immediately, a beaming Juan flung the door open with a flourish, a cheekily grinning Jim waving at them from next to the patient trolley behind him. 

"Ah look, Jimmy, it's our fave power couple!" Juan gushed, causing blushes to bloom on both husbands' features. "Come on in! Hullo there, sweetie pie Rayan Damon! How are you, baby boy?"

An utterly delighted Rayan shrieked in glee, as Juan pinched his chubby cheek gently, then playfully ruffled his hair, and gave him a ticklish belly rub; all in the space of ninety seconds. 

Jim patted the patient trolley rather invitingly, whilst nodding knowingly at a now flushed Magnus, Alec looking on bemusedly. 

"We've already examined Alec yesterday, so today's visit's gotta be yours, huh, Magnus," Jim deduced, kind eyes crinkling up as he smiled in a friendly manner. "Ultrasound needed?"

Magnus could only nod with a small smile, nerves now overcoming him, as he slowly pulled his silk shirt up to expose his small pooch belly, Caesarian scar still slightly pink. 

What if he was proven wrong? 

Then again, what if his instincts were right? 

Juan came along tugging a pressure monitor behind him, then proceeding to check on Magnus' vitals after receiving his nod of consent, whilst Jim turned on the ultrasound machine, warming up the medical gel between his palms. 

Looking down tenderly at his apprehensive husband, as Juan grabbed a chair for him to rest in, then settling himself in and placing Rayan onto his lap, Alec wrapped a strong arm around his baby boy, leaving his other hand free to clasp Magnus' firmly in support and comfort.

"Well, here we go! Are we all ready?" Jim asked the couple with bated breath, a tentatively excited Juan also appearing to be holding his own breath. 

At Magnus' firm nod, while his eyes stared into his husband's, gold locked with hazel, Jim pressed the ultrasound probe down onto Magnus's lower belly, just above his Caesarian scar. 

Almost immediately, the staccato rhythm of a strong fluttery heartbeat pulsated throughout the hushed infirmary, along with the projected image of a well-formed fetus. 

"Oh God," Alec breathed, already weeping, memories of himself lying there just like Magnus, only three short months ago, and hearing that indescribably beautiful sound coming from his own belly. Now here he was again, with Magnus again carrying his baby. 

Magnus was sniffling, tears dripping from his eyes, which gleamed with deep seated joy. As Jim gently and slowly moved the probe along Magnus' belly, capturing more images to choose the best few for printouts, Alec released Magnus' hand, only to reach up and clasp his husband's neck, leaning down carefully to press a lingering kiss onto his trembling lips; Rayan cooing softly on his lap, their unborn daughter kicking within his swollen baby bump. 

"Looks like this baby's already at eight weeks, you guys," Jim announced smilingly, eyes shining in shared happiness; next to him, Juan was swiping away his own few tears of joy. They both loved this magical immortal couple,  _everyone_ at the Institute did. 

"Do you want to know who you're carrying, Magnus?" Jim asked him gently, smiling softly as Alec and Magnus shared a look between themselves, above Rayan's head. 

"Mm hm, yes please, Jim," Magnus whispered, throat tight with soaring emotions. He had the strongest feeling -

"You're having a girl!" Jim announced happily.

Magnus couldn't help it; he burst into happy tears. Beaming proudly through his own, Alec leaned down and whispered right into Magnus' left ear -

"You're carrying my little girl, Magnus, another precious princess for us."

With a sweet smile, Magnus nodded happily, his heart soaring high into the heavens, thanking all Angels above for bestowing such gifts upon him and his darling Nephilim. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More and more fluff all through the rest of this fic!


	9. Queen of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! *waves madly* I'm Back! Apologies for not updating for a whole week; work swamped me! & then AO3 had issues... Anyway, onwards with more fic! *curtsies*

Jace Herondale stood ramrod straight in his designated position, expression unreadable, dressed decadently in a three piece deep gold glittery brocade velvet suit, paired with sleek tailored dress pants; his dual-toned eyes seemingly fixated upon the gleaming item his Parabatai was presently holding up in a plush creamy gold cushion.  

His heavily pregnant Parabatai, due to deliver the divine daughter that the High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Lightwood-Bane had sired - any day now. All parties qualified and expected to respond to the event were on high alert, ready to mobilize at a moment's notice, highly skilled as they all were. 

The Head of the New York Shadowhunters' Institute stood a few steps behind his Parabatai, dressed decadently (by his husband) in a sumptuous velvet brocade bronze-gold coat, wearing a flowy silk deep gold shirt which accentuated his protruding baby bump beautifully, with his long legs clad in sleek tailored pants which had a stretchable elastic waistband. A jaunty pale gold glittery tie with a gold pin which had dual symbols of Nephilim and Warlocks inscribed upon it completed his look. His gorgeous gold wedding bangle swung minutely on his right wrist, the seven sapphires in its centerpiece sparkling with each tiny turn of his forearm, as he rested the cushion he held partially on top of his baby bump, a sweet serene smile on his lips as he relished the feeling of his baby girl shifting around purposefully within his belly. 

The reception hall of their Institute had been transformed into a dreamscape of sorts, with some substantial input by the Head's husband himself, who'd been appointed as wedding planner extraordinaire by the bride. Magnificent imperial purple banners depicting the symbols of each and every Downworld faction hung individually down all the pillars within the hall. At front and center across the glass-stained windows, a giant Nephilim banner of the same imperial purple hue hung on proud display, an apt backdrop to the pale gold podium. 

Both Jace and Alec stood on this podium, Brother Zachariah some steps away from them across, all patiently awaiting the arrival of the bride. After the past two years of some topsy-turvy gut wrenching moments of calamity and catastrophe, a few more mere minutes of calm and quiet did them a world of good. The quartz crystal block of the sacred Wedded Union rune glowed regally as the main centerpiece of the stage, the greatest symbol of the purposes and intentions of this great gathering in this Institute today. 

Gathered guests were seated in two large sections across the space below them, on padded seats in a creamy gold, to match the intricately carved birch chairs, their backs wrapped in glittery bronze-gold bows. Large creamy ceramic vases held various varieties of gladiolus flowers in all available hues, demarcating every row of seats. Imperial purple long runners were spread out along the floor of each row, with one broad one leading from the large doors of the hall, all along the aisle all the way up to the podium. 

The section to the left were filled with families and friends of the bride and groom, including the Seelie representatives Meliorn and Gillie; while the right held representatives and distinguished Elders from the Clave and its council; Shadowhunter leaders from all other Institutes worldwide having happily accepted invitations to attend this wedding, with the front row filled up with firstly the Inquisitor Imogen as Grandmother of the groom, followed by the two junior Parabatai pairs of Kai and Ravi as well as Angus and Caleb, and the medic life partners Jim and Juan. All six Shadowhunters were decked out in coordinating bronze-gold suits and ties, with tie pins specially gifted by Magnus himself, the Nephilim symbol in 22K gold, in his position as brother-in-law of the groom and husband to their Head. 

The ever elegant Maryse sat in the left front row, her handsome son-in-law seated to her right, the first seat of the row, the specially chosen spot for the husband of the Head of the Institute. Their hands were clasped together, with Maryse flashing elatedly fond teary eyed looks at her son and son-in-law in turns. She'd just been informed by an exuberant Alec about Magnus' pregnancy with their second daughter, just before he carefully climbed the steps up to the podium to join his Parabatai who'd held out his hand to help him up; Jace and Magnus trading beaming smiles, Jace winking cheekily at his brother-in-law, then blowing a kiss to his adoptive mother, who smiled sweetly back through her tears, as Magnus tenderly brushed them off her happily flushed cheeks, the softest smile on his lips as he blinked away his own tears of joy at her reaction, blinking down at his mother-in-law's hands stroking his burgeoning little baby bump, markedly visible as he sat in his three piece bronze-gold suit. 

She'd been happily steadily bonding with her own only daughter over the past year; and now within just a few short months, she was gaining a daughter-in-law and two granddaughters, all at once. Wonders never ceased, even after all the wrongs she had done to kith and kin of her very own now dearly cherished son-in-law, who'd been nothing but kind and gracious towards her, even more so since he'd been calling her Mama upon her humble request. 

"Mama, por favor, you're going to make those beautiful eyes of yours puff up," he now whispered endearingly to her, only causing more tears to well up, as her smile grew bigger to match the overwhelming outpouring of thankful joy in her heart, both of them gazing into one another's eyes. 

"Oh, by the Angels, Lord Raziel - Magnus!" Maryse gushed in a rush, heaving in much needed calming breath, "you're pregnant too! With mi nieta, Dios mio, I'm getting two at once! My heart -" and she promptly flung both arms around him, tugging him in. 

"Mama, you know you deserve this, after everything you've gone through, to uphold such noble values for your children," a misty-eyed Magnus murmured in her ear, even as he squeezed her lovingly within her embrace, his gaze locking with that of his husband's; Alec's hazel eyes glimmering with a sheen of happy tears.

To Maryse's left, an emotional Isabelle held her younger nephew close, his back to her chest; the almost eight month old Rayan Damon cooing and grinning in turns at both of his parents; powerful Warlock senses picking up on both his unborn sisters' energy life forces, pulsing strong and steady. His big brother Daniel Mikael was seated comfortably on their Godmother Catarina's lap, as she sat beside their Aunty Isabelle, a wondrous smile on her attractive features. Both boys wore mini bronze-gold suits with black velvet pants, with glittery pale gold bow ties adding to their snazzy look. Every now and then, sixteen month old Daniel would pat at his baby brother's hand to gain his attention, both boys breaking into amused grins at each other's facial expressions. 

Both boys' Godmothers wore deep gold silky sleeveless dresses, with a subtle shimmer spiraling sensuously down their beautiful forms. Catarina's hair was held up with a pair of sparkly pale gold bejeweled pins, semiprecious stones gleaming in the cascading light from the golden chandelier, hung high up in the center of the ceiling. A pale gold glittery hairband held Isabelle's tresses away from her face. They were both adorned with exquisite gold earrings from Magnus, his gifts for all his favorite sisters, having also given similar ones to Clary. 

Next to Catarina was a handsomely suited Raphael, followed by Simon, Maia, Max and Robert. All wore various shades of gold, with both Max's and Roberts suits handpicked by Magnus himself, to complement the rest of their family's. A gratified Robert had wrapped an arm around his son-in-law and embraced him warmly, when Magnus had welcomed him just minutes before the wedding via his portal, eyes widening upon realizing Magnus now had a slight baby bump, crinkling into a delighted smile when told about his second granddaughter, arrival due in three months' time. A beaming Max had crowed excitedly in delight, being adorably careful when hugging his lanky arms around his pregnant brother and brother-in-law in turns. 

Maia looked gorgeous as always in a dress of pale glimmery cream with a diagonal frilly bodice, drawing the eye to her sensual frame. Simon and Raphael wore complementing tan suits with bronze ties, their Vampire symbol tie pins glittering on their chests. Behind them were Meliorn and Gillie along with five other Seelie knights, bearing token wedding gifts from the Queen. All the rows following behind were filled with several cousins of both the Lightwoods and Herondales, all of them highly skilled and experienced warriors of the Shadowhunters. 

 At the exact appointed time, a regal Brother Zachariah pounded his staff the customary three times on the podium, causing an anticipatory hush to fall over all present in the hall. As he inclined his head purposefully towards the wide open main doors, all heads turned to look, even both little Warlock-Nephilims, deep gold and gleaming hazel feline eyes wide with excitement. 

There, between the doors, stood a tremulously smiling Clary, with her hand in the crook of Luke's arm. Her five months' old baby bump swelled sweetly beneath her exquisitely intricate lacey deep gold wedding dress; its pleated chiffon full skirt flowing from above it down to her ankles, bedecked in bejeweled sensible heels, in lieu of her precious pregnancy with Jace's son. A sweetheart necklined beaded bodice covered her bosom, leaving her delicate neck and collarbones bare, with cap sleeves over her slender shoulders. Dangling dazzling deep gold Angelic rune shaped earrings swung from her ears, given by her beloved brother-in-law, who now winked fondly at her, his deep gold cat eyes glimmering with tears of happiness, much like his husband standing on the podium behind her soon-to-be husband.

Luke struggled valiantly to contain his emotions, as they both gradually made their way down the aisle, the very image of them being imprinted upon every single witness to this momentous wedding. For a being who had been a fallen warrior Shadowhunter and former Parabatai to the most vile criminal of their days, to having fought his way to become the much respected Alpha of the New York Werewolf Pack, now about to give away his beloved adoptive daughter to the adoptive son of his present lover; Luke Garroway had been through some of the toughest times of his life thus far. It could only lead to even brighter days ahead in future, spearheaded by the strong unbreakable bond between the Lightwood-Bane power couple. 

Luke's bronze-gold three piece suit differed slightly from Magnus', with his silk shirt in a shade paler than Magnus' deep gold one, whilst his tie was darker than Magnus', both Downworlders' suits complementing the different tones of their skin beautifully. A cream cushion held up carefully by Luke held Jace's wedding bangle, a thick 24K gold intricately carved with various shapes of significant runes all around it. 

Jace stepped down the top step to firmly hold onto his pregnant soon-to-be wife's hand in his, leading her up to stand before him, facing each other with happy smiles in their glowing faces, both of them already sporting damp cheeks, as Brother Zachariah instructed Jace to activate the Wedded Union rune with his stele, and guided him in reciting the sacred Nephilim binding vows, as he carefully drew the rune onto his new wife's left wrist; both young Shadowhunters sniffling in sheer joy, Alec and Luke looking on exchanging teary gentle smiles. 

In a matter of minutes, Clary had followed the exact same steps as her new husband, blinking furiously as her tears streamed down her cheeks; Jace's eyes never straying from her breathtakingly beautiful features. Moving as if one entity, both of them turned to retrieve their wedding jewelry; Clary placing the bangle around Jace's right wrist, Jace securing the glittering 22K gold necklace with its large glowing pear shaped peridot pendant surrounded by pave diamonds as its centerpiece, resting resplendent on Clary's delicate collarbones. 

As the happily newly wedded couple kissed passionately center stage, a round of loud applause and joyous cheers rang out, reverberating around the reception hall, spilling out all throughout the Institute. 

Behind Jace, a beaming Alec clapped his hands enthusiastically, joining in the cheering. All of a sudden, a vicious deep cramp seized all around his lower belly, robbing him of his breath, making him gasp loudly and double over, both hands clutching at his baby bump in alarm. 

"Alexander??" Magnus called out, jumping to his feet in a panic, rushing towards his pained husband, a greatly alarmed Maryse right behind him, urging him not to run too fast for fear of him falling. 

As Magnus bounded up the steps, Maryse clutching his arm from behind him, Jace had grabbed onto Alec and then eased him slowly into Magnus' embrace, Maryse supporting them both. 

"Magnus," Alec gasped, hazel eyes wide, a smile of wonder on his lips, "she's coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drum beats reaching a crescendo*
> 
> 'Por favor' - please  
> 'Mi nieta' - my granddaughter   
> 'Dios mio' - my God
> 
> Next up, a most anticipated event for our beloved Lightwood-Banes! *sprinkles fluff*


	10. Resplendence - Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first Princess Lightwood-Bane graces all with her presence.

Maryse Lightwood had been through many a tight spot in her eventful life, yet nothing quite compared to the current situation at hand - literally. Her widespread arms were full with her pregnant son-in-law, barely having reached his third month, whilst his own arms were embracing his presently laboring husband's shuddering frame; Alec panting and gasping red-faced through the rapidly coming contractions of his large baby bump, Magnus' hands rubbing lovingly at his achingly taut lower belly, lips pressed to his sweating left temple.  

As several concerned guests - Nephilim and Downworlders alike - hurried forward to offer their assistance, Robert and Max began politely dispersing the crowd, Robert urging all their guests to proceed to the adjoining hall for a light buffet dinner, assuring them that Alec was in expert hands, requesting their prayers for a smooth delivery and to anticipate the arrival of a Warlock-Nephilim daughter within the hour. Angus and Caleb stepped forward to offer their help as ushers, as did Kai and Ravi, both pairs of Parabatais trading looks of excitement and anticipation amongst themselves. 

Jim and Juan had leapt into action at Alec's first loudly pained gasp, dashing off in the direction of their infirmary whilst doffing their coats and rolling up their sleeves, deftly unbuttoning their vests as their dress-shoes clad feet fairly flew along the corridors, Juan closely behind his Jim - every single guest they approached hastily happily clearing their path, shouting out cheery calls of "Good luck!" in their wake. 

On the podium near where a stoic Brother Zachariah hovered over Maryse and Magnus, who cuddled a relatively calm Alec in his lap - considering his soft smile as he gazed tenderly up at a tearfully grinning Magnus, even as Maryse sniffled sweetly at the sheer love dancing on both of their features - the newly wedded couple huddled together with the other two Godparents who held both of their Warlock-Nephilim Godsons. 

"I'll come over and fetch both boys home to be with their fathers and new baby sister this coming Saturday morning, hm? Grandma Maryse is more than welcome to come along with me," a wise Catarina suggested with a soft smile, her eyes fondly gazing at each Lightwood standing before her in turns. 

All three of them nodded their heads readily, flashing her wide appreciative smiles. Rayan cooed questioningly at his big brother who was being carried by Catarina, from within the safe arms of his Tia Isabelle. 

"Ray-ray, s'okay," Daniel piped up, right hand reaching over to pat his baby brother's chest comfortingly, deep gold cat eyes peering intelligently into hazel ones, both Warlock-Nephilim boys smiling serenely at each other, as they felt the growing magical energy of their baby sister, radiating from their Daddy's belly with ever increasing strength. 

Magnus opened up a portal the minute a wide-eyed and flushed Avery ran over to inform him that Jim and Juan were ready to receive Alec, upon receiving the message on their Institute-wide mobile alert used for emergencies, of which she'd been put in charge of by Alec. Catching her concerned gaze, Clary pressed a sweet kiss onto her new husband's cheek, giving his sweaty palm a comforting squeeze, with a back rub for good measure, even as she gave him a little shove forward, all within a speedy minute.  

"Go help carry Alec; Magnus really shouldn't do it even if he wants to - Mama's about to burst into tears if he keeps on insisting on it," Clary muttered rapidly, as they all then witnessed an alarmed Maryse tugging urgently at Magnus' arms, as he attempted to position them into carrying a protesting Alec, whose large hands were pressed protectively over Magnus' small baby bump, where Alec's tiny unborn daughter lay within. 

Jace hurried over and fell to his knees in front of his family, eyes wide with adrenaline rush as he placed both hands over his brother-in-law's forearms, catching his wide-eyed feline gaze. 

"Magnus," Jace uttered in a serious yet gentle tone, "you mustn't strain yourself, please. You're carrying Alec's little princess, remember? Allow me to carry Alec. You hang on to Mama, alright?" he suggested, glancing at his adoptive mother who flashed him a thankful smile, her fingers stroking Magnus' arms in a motherly comforting gesture. 

With a gulp of breath and a grateful nod, Magnus relinquished his hold of Alec over to his Parabatai, who swept Alec up into his strong arms in a bridal carry, standing up straight and heading towards the waiting portal in smooth moves, Magnus and Maryse close behind. 

Jace glanced back at his pregnant wife, who waved at them both with a happy glowing grin wreathing her pink lips, Isabelle standing shoulder-to-shoulder beside her, smiling tremulously at them; Rayan's chubby little hand patting gently at Clary's baby bump, where his little unborn cousin lay within his protective amniotic sac; Catarina standing shoulder-to-shoulder next to Isabelle, nodding reassuringly at Magnus and Maryse, a softly smiling Daniel waving at his fathers, who each blew him and Rayan little goodbye kisses. 

"Godspeed, hermanos!" Isabelle called out, receiving nods and smiles from all her brothers. "I'll come see you later, Mama," she added, earning a fond smile and a happy nod from her teary mother. 

With that, half of their family stepped through Magnus' portal linked to the infirmary, the other half remaining to look after both little Warlock-Nephilim princes collectively. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ready?" Jim queried of his partner in all aspects of his life, both of them poised in their individual positions. 

"Ready," came the immediate response. Then both medics began exercising their expertise, with Jim as primary surgeon, Juan his more than capable assistant. 

Jace had left after safely depositing Alec onto the patient trolley both medics had prepared, planning to return with Clary and Isabelle and both boys, a little later after they'd all had some dinner, promising to bring some for all in the infirmary. 

Maryse gripped her eldest son's right hand tightly in hers, unable to stem the flow of her tears. She sat in a sturdy chair near Alec's head, her large glimmering dark brown eyes locked with his glowing hazel ones, both mother and son smiling softly at one another.

It was Maryse's first time attending a delivery of new life other than her own children, and it was that of her very first miraculous baby granddaughter, borne by her very own firstborn son, sired by his magical High Warlock husband. 

Mere words did no justice to this magnificent moment in her life. 

Magnus stood to Alec's left flank, both gloved up hands poised to receive his precious daughter, gold cat eyes glimmering with a sheen of happy tears, part of him still reeling with indescribable joy at this momentous occasion. Alec's left hand was stroking lovingly at his husband's little baby bump, the tender action soothing both expecting parents immensely. 

"Magnus, now please," a crinkly-eyed Jim spoke up in a soft kind voice, his right hand positioning a new scalpel over the sac holding the baby girl within, Juan who stood opposite Magnus poised to stem the impending flow of fluids with pads of gamgee ready in his gloved hands. 

Heaving in a fortifying calming breath, Magnus brought his hands close to his husband's exposed inner belly, focusing his gaze onto his daughter. With a single skillful slice, Jim cut the sac open, and out slid the very first princess Lightwood-Bane, right into her tearfully sniffling Papa's hands. 

After a full minute of hushed anticipation, the laden silence of the infirmary was shattered by her shrill high-pitched cries. 

"Aw, honey, Papa's got you, puteriku sayang," a beaming Magnus cooed lovingly at his new daughter, holding firmly onto her, murmuring a protective incantation over her as Juan wrapped her up in a thick sturdy cleaning cotton sheet, then both men weighed her on the nearby digital scale. 

"Eight pounds six ounces - she's bigger than Daniel was, darling," Magnus happily told a beatifically grinning Alec, whose tears were being brushed gently away by a weeping Maryse, her eyes drifting all over her gorgeous granddaughter, whose cries were tapering off to sniffly snuffles. 

 "Mama, meet Naomi Nadia, our 'beautiful hope'," Magnus announced, pride and joy dancing across his beaming features, as he carefully placed the newborn princess onto Alec's chest, pressing a lingering loving kiss onto his husband's temple. 

As a serenely smiling Alec nuzzled his golden-skinned, golden-eyed daughter with his nose pressed to her chubby cheek, his mother placed her hand oh so tenderly onto her new granddaughter's wriggly form. 

"Welcome, darling little princesa, our beautiful hope, may all the Angels and Lord Raziel bestow their blessings upon you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Hermanos' - brothers  
> 'Puteriku sayang' - my beloved princess   
> 'Princesa' - princess
> 
> I'm EMOTIONAL. *sniffles*


	11. Resplendence - Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All family members happily come together to lend Magnus a helping hand.

Alec lay flat on his back with only his head and shoulders propped up with a firm pillow, his hour-old baby girl placed just beside his left shoulder, enabling him to gaze lovingly into her blinking glittery golden cat eyes, so much like her Papa's, as she stared up at her Daddy and listened intently to his melodic voice cooing down at her. 

His various family members stood or sat surrounding his patient trolley, watching with fond delighted smiles, with a proudly beaming Magnus seated near his left shoulder, left hand placed protectively over their new daughter, bundled up in her baby pink wooly blanket, a gift from Jim and Juan; whilst his right hand tenderly stroked Alec's thick hair back from his forehead, and every other minute he'd lean down close to his beloved husband's face, to plant a sweet kiss onto Alec's blushing cheek. 

Seated next to her son-in-law, Maryse felt as if her heart would burst with the magnitude of her joy and gratitude, each time she saw her shy son being fawned over by his loving husband. How wrong she had been all these years, in thinking the worst of Magnus Bane. He'd turned out to be the most magnanimous, most compassionate being she'd ever had the pleasure of knowing. 

Daniel Mikael sat on his Grandma's lap, a wide happy grin wreathing his handsome features, both hands being clasped warmly within his Daddy's large left hand. His golden cat eyes gleamed in fascination as he gazed at his baby sister, noticing right away how her eyes were just like his. Earlier he'd helped to calm her somewhat, when she'd been alarmed at the loud raucous cheering which had reverberated around the Institute - Tia Isabelle had carried out the traditional Institute-wide announcement of her birth, with a photo notification on the mobile alert system - and had began manifesting a golden glow from her tiny hands. A simple hand hold from big brother Daniel, with a soothing cooing sound, had been sufficient in stemming her magic. Their fathers had delightedly praised their firstborn for being such an attentive big brother.

Near Alec's left leg stood Max and Robert, with a grinning Max patting his big brother's left knee on and off with one hand, seeming to bounce occasionally on his heels, his other hand playing randomly with his magical pen that turned into a throwing knife, a recent birthday gift from his favorite (only) brother-in-law Magnus; a fondly exasperated Robert side-eyeing his youngest son's restless movements, silently thankful that Max was standing a safe distance away from his nephews and new niece. 

Opposite them near Alec's right leg stood a happily beaming Jace, his right hand gripping Alec's right knee warmly, new wedding bangle glowing under the lights of the infirmary, quietly relishing the feelings of deepseated joy and gratitude surging through his Parabatai's heart; with his left arm wrapped lovingly around his new wife's shoulders. Clary sat demurely with her hands clasped over her swollen baby bump, a sweet smile on her lips, as she enjoyed the occasional shuffling motions of her unborn son within, her glittery hazel eyes fixed on the newborn baby girl's gorgeous golden form. 

Rounding up and completing their gathered family were Isabelle and Rayan Damon, the smiling baby boy cooing softly at his Daddy, as Alec held on tightly to his chubby hands in his large right one. Rayan's hazel feline eyes drifted back and forth from his Daddy to his Papa, then to his baby sister, noting with delight her golden skin just like his own. As Isabelle held him close on her lap, she couldn't seem to stop from smiling widely at how gorgeously golden her new niece was - just like her Papa - and how her big brother couldn't seem to stop from staring at his own baby daughter in utmost wonder and delighted fascination. 

"Well Alec, you know the drill by now, you need to stay in this position until tomorrow evening 1900hrs, before you may return home," Jim spoke up in a kind gentle tone, from where he stood near Alec's feet, side by side with a softly smiling Juan, earning Alec's nod in understanding. 

"Yes, and as usual, we'll be doing a final checkup just before then, to make sure you're on your best road to recovery," Juan added cheerfully, to which Jim nodded in agreement, before looking at Magnus, gaining his attention. 

"We'll do your twelve-week ultrasound tomorrow then, Magnus, before you bring Alec home," Jim suggested smilingly, to which Magnus nodded happily in acquiescence, even as Alec released Daniel's hands, to stroke his husband's baby bump tenderly, gleaming hazel eyes catching his golden ones in an intimately loving gaze. 

"Well, we'll be in the medics' lounge right across the hall, you know where to find us if you need us for anything, Magnus," Juan reminded kindly, receiving a grateful smile in return. "Have a lovely honeymoon, Clary, Jace. Good night, all of you; Alec, have a good rest!" Juan called out, echoed by Jim, both of them waving goodbye cheerfully, before leaving the infirmary. 

 "Well, I guess we'd better get moving, huh; we wanna have our first post-wedding breakfast as a married couple in Paris, and it's gonna be 0300hrs soon over there. It'll be good for you and our boy to get some sleep beforehand, hm, sweetie?" Jace said lovingly to a blushing Clary, who nodded quite happily in acquiescence. 

"I can portal you to my apartment there right now, you can call the butler service anytime, they're on call 24 hours you know," Magnus piped up, eyes crinkling up charmingly as he rubbed his hands and conjured up the portal, near the entrance of the infirmary. 

"Thank you so much, Magnus!" Clary strode over to kiss her brother-in-law on the cheek, receiving one in return, followed by Jace embracing Magnus warmly, mindful of his baby bump. 

"Take care, Parabatai! You too, bro; don't tire yourself out, please," Jace uttered, squeezing Magnus' arm affectionately. 

"You're most welcome, Biscuit. No need to worry about us, Jace, just make sure you and Clary and your little boy in there have all the fun you deserve!" was Magnus' enthusiastic reply, as both newlyweds went on to hug each family member goodbye, kissing both Warlock-Nephilim nephews on their chubby cheeks, earning sleepy giggles in response.

With fond smiles and final waves, both Clary and Jace stepped through Magnus' portal, hand-in-hand. 

"I'll be taking over as Acting Head until Jace returns to take the position, Alec," Robert spoke up in a gentle tone, catching Maryse's eye, and exchanging cordial nods with each other. "You just rest and heal. Magnus, you be sure to have enough to eat and sleep; please look after yourself and our youngest little princesa whom you're carrying, hm?" he continued in a caring tone, earning a smile of agreement from Maryse, who turned to nod at her blushing son-in-law. 

"Yes, Dad, I will," Magnus replied in a soft tone, one hand placed on Alec's over his own baby bump, where their youngest daughter lay within.

"Thank you Dad," Alec murmured gratefully, earning a smile in reply. 

"I'm staying too, Alec! I'll be helping Isabelle with all the weaponry inventory, while she looks after Daniel," Max chirped in glee, as Alec nodded and smiled fondly at him in response. 

"You be sure to listen to our sister, huh. No going around her back and doing any unsanctioned stuff, Max," Alec warned his youngest brother, who nodded seriously then winked at Magnus most cheekily, making them both burst into amused chuckles. 

"I promise," Max uttered upon receiving Isabelle's rather stern gaze then, earning Alec's stifled scoff of mirth, having caught the look their sister gave the youngest Lightwood sibling. 

"Don't worry about your boys, Alec honey, Izzy will take care of Daniel every day during your confinement, while I'm going to enjoy spending quality time with Rayan," Maryse spoke up. "Magnus, you shouldn't strain yourself overusing your magic, dear. And you'll be taking care of Alec and Nadia too, whilst you yourself are pregnant now. You must really be careful, mi hijo," she urged fretfully, her large expressive eyes gleaming wetly with emotion. 

Leaning over to wrap his arms around her and a sleepy Daniel in a warm hug, Magnus pressed a soothing kiss to Maryse's cheek. 

"Mama, please don't worry about me. I know well enough now to take things easy. I'm taking energy potions made by Catarina, as well as multivitamins prescribed by Jim. And, I promise, I won't push myself to do any more than I feel like doing. Absolutely no heavy lifting of any sort, either. Just carrying Nadia from her crib to Alec's side for him to cuddle with her, that's the extent for me to carry anything," Magnus assured his worried mother-in-law, a softly smiling Alec looking on, his cheek pressed to his baby girl's as she leaned her head into his; his left hand placed protectively over Magnus' baby bump, where his own unborn daughter lay within. 

Nodding in a pacified manner, Maryse hugged the now sound asleep Daniel to her bosom, carefully standing up, a helpful Max pulling her chair away to clear her path to the infirmary door. Alec and Magnus each squeezed their firstborn son's hand as a goodbye as Maryse began making her way to the door. 

"Daniel will be with me in my room for tonight," Maryse murmured in a hushed tone. "Good night, my dears, rest well, both of you. Good night, mi princesa Naomi Nadia."

With that sweet hushed murmur, Maryse brought Daniel out of the infirmary, followed by a cheerily waving Max, and a smiling nodding Robert. Each had their rooms already prepared by Avery beforehand, in the same vicinity as Alec's former room, near Isabelle's room as well. 

Isabelle brought a now snoozing Rayan closer to her brother and brother-in-law, and they each stroked their younger son's forehead and cheek, with Magnus kissing Rayan's temple as he muttered a soft good night to the son he'd borne. 

"Thank you, Izzy, you have a good night," Magnus murmured gently with a sweet smile for his sister-in-law, receiving one in return. 

"You too, Magnus, Alec, good night, take care," she replied, waving her fingers at them as she carried Rayan close to her chest, exiting via the infirmary door, leaving the two husbands alone with their newborn daughter. 

Naomi Nadia looked a lot like her Papa, with her golden skin and deep gold feline eyes. Her thick black hair, broad forehead, brows and lashes were all like her Daddy's, as did her aristocratic nose and chiseled cheekbones, much to Papa's delight. Her pink heart shaped lips and angular jaw were just like Papa's however, to Daddy's eternal delight, as that meant her smile would be exactly her Papa's replica heartmelting one. 

"She's heart-stoppingly beautiful, sayang," Magnus gushed in a hushed tone, his gold eyes gleaming with a sheen of unshed tears of pure joy, as he gazed tenderly down at their daughter, "just like you."

A blushing, visibly moved Alec was quick to shake his head, careful to lean away from his now sweetly sleeping baby girl, her thick snooty lashes curling on her cheekbones gorgeously. 

"No, you're wrong there, honey, she looks so much like you, so you're the beautiful one," Alec gushed in return, eyes glowing as he gazed at the love of his life; his first, his last, his everything, who'd given him the world, and more treasures than his young immortal heart could ever hold. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Mi hijo' - my son  
> 'Sayang' - beloved 
> 
> More family fluff coming right up!


	12. Resplendence - Acts of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Clary return from their honeymoon - on Clary's birthday. Being the best brother-in-law ever, Magnus has something up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! *waves madly* So sorry for being away for so long; was overcome by the horrid flu (UGH). All better now; onwards with more fic!

Naomi Nadia blinked her glittery golden cat eyes slowly, thick long curly lashes fluttering gorgeously as she gazed curiously up at her Daddy, who peered down at her smilingly as he hovered over her rose gold crib, both hands clasping onto both of its side rails. Her smooth golden skin glistened in the gleaming afternoon sunlight, thrown into the nursery peeking through sheer pale golden curtains, illuminating the entire room. 

Magnus stood as if bewitched by the sweet scene before him, his hands clasped around his growing baby bump. His twelfth-week ultrasound four days ago had revealed a healthy well-formed baby girl, the size of a five month old human baby, her heartbeat loud and strong, sucking her left thumb adorably. He recalled how Alec had fervently kissed the knuckles of his hand, tightly clasped within his own, happy tears dripping from his thick lashes, as his eyes drank in the image of their unborn daughter, safe inside Magnus' belly. 

That had been the day after Naomi's birth, when both she and Alec had been allowed to return home, to the greatly expanded nursery. In between finalizing Clary and Jace's wedding details and looking after both sons whilst being pregnant all at the same time, Magnus had somehow managed to find time and energy (with Catarina's happy help), to do some much-needed redecorating to the now twice as large penthouse.

One entire section was dedicated for the nursery, with four wardrobes in various shades of blue and purple, and two rose gold cribs in the middle for the girls, whilst two adjustable beds, beautifully carved with runes of all types, lined two adjacent walls, one for each growing boy. Bookshelves and changing tables were artfully arranged along the other walls, filled with storybooks and an assortment of toys, as well as essentials such as hypoallergenic wipes and diapers of various sizes. 

Daniel Mikael sat on his bed, with half the side rails swung down, swinging his legs as he hummed happily to himself, chubby creamy-toned hands flipping the pages of his pop-up hardcover storybook slowly, as his golden cat eyes - so much like his Papa's and baby sister's - gleamed as they drank in the illustrated pictures and simple words within, his intelligence and fluency greatly advanced for his age of just barely sixteen months. 

Little brother Rayan Damon lay sprawled out snoozing on his own bed with all its rails brought up securely, a cot padding in an adorable cat pattern having been tied around them, to protect him from hitting himself against them as he rolled around in bed. At almost eight months, he'd recently grown his front teeth in, having sailed past the experience fairly smoothly with just two days of slight fever, his teething pains easily soothed by suckling on fruity ice treats made by his Papa. He'd also almost mastered the act of crawling, cheered on by his ever supportive big brother, who loved to clap gleefully at Rayan's tireless efforts of pushing himself up off his own round belly, in numerous attempts to crawl. 

"Oof!" Magnus called out in surprise, clutching at the lower front part of his baby bump, where his baby girl had just given him a swift kick. Alec's head jerked up and swung around in his direction, just as Daniel looked up from his storybook perusal; both bearer and son now gazing at Magnus in concern. 

"Babe? You okay?" Alec murmured, carefully adjusting his tall form back up into an upright position, mindful of his abdominal incision. Giving the now half-asleep Naomi a glance to ensure she was settled, Alec began making his way towards Magnus, even as his pregnant husband moved towards him simultaneously. 

"Don't worry sayang, your daughter was just letting me know that she's awake from her little nap," Magnus replied cheerfully, his golden feline orbs crinkling up charmingly, as he brought both strong arms up to place around Alec's waist. "You, however, need to rest now. Especially since our darling Nadia's asleep; you should have some shut-eye yourself, hm?"

Alec couldn't stop his besotted grin no matter how hard he tried; his magical husband simply had that effect on him, even after they'd had four wondrous children between them. Or perhaps having had them had caused their bond to grow ever stronger. Whatever it was, Alec would have it no other way, his eyes glimmering much like hazy emeralds, resembling the gems on his engagement ring, which sparkled as he stroked Magnus' baby bump with his left hand, his right clasping around his husband's neck, sapphire encrusted wedding bangle pressing warmly on Magnus' skin, his large thumb caressing Magnus' goatee, relishing in the slow flush rising over his softly smiling husband's cheeks. 

"You gonna lay down with me, hm? Daniel sweetie, you gonna have your nap soon, huh?" Alec then addressed their firstborn, who'd just finished yawning, as if right on cue, slamming his storybook shut softly with one hand, his other rubbing sleepily at one eye. He looked up at his parents and broke out into a toothy grin, basking in the waves of love and devotion he felt rolling off from them, washing over him and both of his siblings, filling up the entire nursery. 

"Mm hm, yeah, bye Dada, bye Papa!" Daniel waved at them both, dropping his storybook off onto the little bedside table in between his bed and Rayan's, his eyes gazing at his heavily snoozing baby brother, then drifting to his five day old baby sister, asleep with her mouth half-open, as she lay safe in her crib, in the middle of the nursery; admiring their golden skin tone, much like their Papa's. 

Daniel then lay down onto his back, his head propped up on his Pooh bear themed pillow, grabbing onto his favorite Pusheen plush toy, feeling tendrils of sleep about to overcome him. As both his Papa and Daddy took turns to press little kisses to his temples and cheeks, he blinked his glowing gold eyes up at them, relishing his parents' proud smiles and gentle pats of their hands. 

"I 'care 'em, Papa," he whispered smilingly up at a wisely nodding Magnus, as a beaming Alec looked on, both fathers' arms around each other's waists. 

"Of course you'll take care of them, honey," Alec happily agreed, as Magnus planted yet another smooch on their sleepy giggly eldest son, "you're their big brother after all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome home!"

A chorus of joyous cheers greeted the newlyweds, as Clary and Jace stepped through Magnus' portal right into the middle of the penthouse's living room. The clock on the desk in Magnus' apothecary chimed eight times, as with a snazzy snap of his fingers, Magnus made a variety of confetti swirl all around the chuckling couple; Jace's large hands wrapped lovingly around Clary's five month old baby bump, where their unborn son was nestled within. 

Alec clapped his hands enthusiastically from his place ensconced within Magnus' favorite armchair, an intricately embroidered throw spread across his frame to ward off any possible chills. The balcony doors were half-open to allow the cool autumn night breeze to circulate around the loft, in lieu of the increased number of occupants. 

Near his Daddy's feet stood a cheerfully bouncing Daniel, who had a hand on Rayan's shoulder, as he sat beside his big brother, clapping his hands in glee, his gurgling chuckles a joy to all who watched him, smiles wreathing all their faces. Rayan's hazel cat eyes gleamed happily as he gazed up at his brother and Daddy, then turned to where his Papa stood nearby, carrying the now wide awake Naomi Nadia - dressed in a delicately lavender long-sleeved onesie with button-down legs - in the crook of one arm, perched carefully over his baby bump, his free hand busily conjuring party favors of all sorts, much to the delight of all their guests who had gathered. 

"Magnus dear," Grandma Maryse now spoke up, arms open wide as she walked up close to her son-in-law, both of them smiling gently at one another. "Here, let me carry mi nieta; you're already carrying her baby sister inside you, mi hijo!"

A round of amused laughter erupted from around them, as a chuckling Magnus relinquished his princess over to his beaming mother-in-law, both of them glancing meaningfully at Alec, who wriggled one of his brows cheekily, causing Magnus to immediately blush becomingly, only serving to prolong the sounds of merry mirth surrounding them. 

Catarina and Isabelle stood side by side, nursing half-filled glasses of red wine, matching whimsical smiles on their lips, sharing a friendly conversation. Across the living room, a widely grinning Luke and a more subdued but still smiling Raphael sat opposite Maia and Simon, all four of them raising their glasses to one another in an impromptu toast for everyone's future happiness; Raphael sharing an intimately sweet gaze with his lovely Isabelle, who'd raised her glass happily in return to his upheld blood-filled one, quirking an eyebrow at it much like her brother, making Raphael smirk in amusement, as his de facto foster mother Catarina looked on smilingly. 

"Attention, mi familia!" Magnus called out merrily, tapping his topaz birthday ring lightly against his half-full glass of coconut juice, then rubbing at where his baby girl had jabbed him with what was probably her sharp little elbow, given that it was somewhere near his belly button. He caught Alec's eye and noted his furrowed brow, blowing him a kiss in reassurance, whilst patting at his baby bump to soothe their restless daughter. 

"Given that today is our dearest Biscuit Clary's twentieth birthday," Magnus continued, pausing for yet another round of applause and cheers, "Alexander and I have a surprise gift for her; it's also a wedding present - for her and her new husband, who just happens to be my darling husband's Parabatai, making him my bumbling brother-in-law -" - peals of laughter accompanied his obvious teasing, as he winked outrageously at a blushingly smirking Jace - "could I trouble the newlyweds to please step outside for receiving this special gift? All are welcome to come along, of course; Alexander sweetheart, I'll help you up, sayang."

As Magnus placed his arms around Alec, who wrapped his around Magnus' pregnancy thickened waist in return, Luke approached the couple, his dark eyes wide with concern, a grateful Maryse looking on. 

"Magnus, maybe I can help? No offence, Alec, but since Magnus is pregnant now -" Luke broke off, looking from one friend to the other, his expression kind and caring.  

"Luke's right, babe," Alec murmured as he gazed lovingly at his lightly blushing husband, hands rubbing the sides of the swollen belly soothingly, "let me lean on him instead, okay? You go on ahead and lead the newlyweds out to their surprise waiting for them; just wait for me to bring up the back of the adoring crowd before you do the big reveal, huh," he requested with a wink. 

Nodding with a cheery chuckle, Magnus relinquished his hold of Alec to a gracious Luke, who held out his arm for Alec to hold on to, as he carefully stood upright, before they slowly but steadily made their way toward where everyone had gathered in the foyer. Catarina carried a grinning Daniel, whilst Isabelle held a smiley Rayan in her arms. Maryse cuddled the wide awake and alert Naomi close to her chest. 

Jace had his arm around a flushed Clary's shoulders, both with identical excited looks on their features; Clary's pretty hazel eyes glimmering with unshed tears, as her gaze lingered on the decadent birthday strawberry cheesecake in the middle of the dining table, surrounded by all her favorite food, including the late Jocelyn's specialty chicken cacciatore amongst them. Both she and Simon had exchanged teary eyed glances as they'd both stared at the dish, wistful smiles on their lips. 

"Magnus," Clary breathed, her voice trembling with emotion, "this is all already so wonderful of you; what with Naomi being only five days old, and you're looking after Alec and your boys, and you're pregnant on top of everything else!"

She broke off with a sob, then rushed forward to envelope her beloved brother-in-law in an embrace, both of them dissolving into giggles as they realized that their baby bumps were in the way; their Parabatai spouses trading proud cheeky smiles with one another, watching as their pregnant better halves settled on upper body hugs, their onlooking families smiling adoringly at the heartwarming scene. 

"Ah Biscuit, it's my absolute pleasure, my dear. Now are you ready for your present, newlyweds?" Magnus gleefully called out, stepping forward and swinging the loft's front door wide open, one hand holding onto his newest sister-in-law's hand, leading her out into the corridor, closely followed by a greatly intrigued Jace and their families; a curious Luke and beaming Alec bringing up the rear as promised. They were all now gathered in the corridor between the loft and the opposite penthouse. 

As soon as Alec gave him a wink as their agreed upon cue, Magnus snapped the fingers of his right hand, wedding bangle swinging on his wrist, topaz gems sparkling under the ceiling spotlights - conjuring up a set of golden keys. 

All were engraved with the initials 'PH2'. 

Magnus dangled the keys in mid-air, a gracious smile dancing on his lips, as he gazed first at Clary then at Jace. 

"So now you're our new neighbors!" he declared joyously, squeezing Clary's hand. 

A hush befell the gathered guests. The newlyweds appeared to have frozen in place, Clary's hand which gripped tightly onto Magnus' trembling minutely, her eyes fixated upon the keys dangling from his fingers; much like her husband's, his dual-toned eyes huge in his shock. All other family members and friends traded looks of excitement; Raphael and Catarina raised their eyebrows at each other in happy surprise; Maryse and Isabelle had happy tears glistening in their expressive eyes, as they traded fond looks. 

Magnus watched Clary closely with bated breath, even as Alec similarly observed his Parabatai's expression. With a sharp heave of breath, Jace seemed to come back to life, blinking furiously as he stared intently at Magnus, slowly stepping closer towards him.

"Magnus?" Jace's voice was trembling, his eyes welling up with sudden tears. Alec instantly teared up himself; his Parabatai's feelings of overwhelming gratitude and appreciation blooming deep within his soul. "You - you bought us - this penthouse?!"

A muffled sob tore itself from Clary's throat, as she whirled to her right where a nodding Magnus stood stroking her hand soothingly. Moving as one, both Jace and Clary flung their arms around Magnus, their tears dripping down and falling onto his magenta tunic, as he brought his arms up to wrap around both of them in return, golden cat eyes glimmering with happy tears. 

"Careful, please!" Alec called out, even as he sniffled back his own tears of joy at their reactions. "That's my pregnant husband you guys are tackle-hugging right there."

"You! If it wasn't for - for the fact that you - you just had Naomi - I'd do the same -!" Jace struggled to speak through his sobs, Magnus patting his back calmingly, chuckling softly. 

"Oh Magnus! Thank you; so, so much!" Clary gushed, her face hidden in the crook of Magnus' neck; Jace's forehead was pressed to Magnus' collarbone as he gradually reined in his overwhelmed emotions. 

Gripping his brother-in-law's shoulder, a sniffling red-eyed Jace gazed up into those kind, crinkly feline eyes, then he leaned up and pressed his cheek against Magnus' - causing many of their family members to shed more than a few tears at witnessing the scene before them. 

Alec didn't even try to stop the flow from his own eyes, his hand gripping Luke's arm tightly to ground himself, his incision wound a mere faint ache after he'd consumed his painkillers two hours before. Luke himself kept swiping at his leaking eyes, a wistful smile on his lips. How he wished Jocelyn knew how loved Clary was - maybe she did now where she rested amongst the stars. 

"Thank you, brother; thank you for your amazing gift. I'll be sure to pay you rent," Jace murmured smilingly into Magnus' ear, his arm wrapped tightly around him. 

Magnus threw his head back in delighted glee, even as Clary dissolved into a bout of merry giggles at her husband's promise. 

"It's my utmost pleasure, dear brother," was Magnus' heartfelt reply. "You're Alexander's Parabatai after all, and you and Clary need a place to call your own. So when this penthouse's previous owner put it up for sale two weeks ago, I thought, why not?" he finished with a little shrug. 

Jace gazed up at his brother-in-law, eyes gleaming with deep seated joy - Magnus had called him 'brother' - for the first time ever. 

"I'll never forget this, Magnus. Thank you for all you've done for Clary and me," Jace murmured, wrapping both arms around him for another warm embrace, his gaze fixed upon Alec's - both Parabatais basking in their shared feelings of family love. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Mi nieta' - my granddaughter  
> 'Mi hijo' - my son  
> 'Mi familia' - my family 
> 
> All fluff All the way. *curtsies*


	13. Resplendence - Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much can change in just a year; yet what remains constant in their lives is love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo to All! *Happy waving* Apologies for not having updated in more than a week - swamped crazy by work + family commitments. Everything's fine now, so onward with Fluffity Floofy Fluff!

The morning of September the first rolled in with cool gusts of fragrant breezes and shimmery sparkly sunlight, illuminating drops of the previous night's rain still clinging onto the ledge of the balcony of Penthouse One. 

The relatively peaceful quiet within the luxurious loft was shattered by an infant's high-pitched piercing wail, soon followed by a two-toned rumble of grumbling at lower resonance, all emanating from the large nursery's opened sliding door, drifting across the spacious apartment and wafting into the master bedroom. 

Magnus was jolted awake by these sounds, right hand instinctively flying to support his growing baby bump, feeling his unborn baby girl shifting around within, as he swung his pajama-pants clad legs onto the floor and sat up by pushing himself up with his left hand, shards of sunlight bouncing off his Wedded Union rune on his wrist. 

Beside him, Alec was groggily maneuvering his still healing body into a semi-sitting position, left hand draped over where his Caesarian wound was, right hand pushing down onto his pillow to right himself all the way up, the sapphire gemstones on his wedding bangle shimmering splendidly in the sunlight streaming through the thin pale auburn curtains hung over the window. 

"Let me, darling; you need your rest," Magnus urged softly, his voice a soothing rasp; already having conjured a bottle of infant formula and a pastel pink bib, now halfway to their room's open door. 

"But babe, you're pregnant -"

"And you have just given birth to our precious little princess barely two weeks ago -"

"Please at least promise me you'll come back to bed after Naomi's asleep again," Alec half-pleaded, blinking in a rather cajoling manner at his ruefully chuckling husband. "I sleep best with you next to me."

Magnus shook his head fondly with a half-pout; his darling husband did know where his weak spots were. And a playfully persuasive Alexander was one of them. 

"Papa! 'Di-a wan' milk!" Daniel Mikael's loud urgent voice shot across their home, spurring Magnus to resume his swift stride towards their children's nursery. 

"Coming, Mikael!" Magnus called out, winking at Alec as he turned towards the door. 

"Careful, babe!" Alec's concerned call rang out behind Magnus as he brisk walked through the nursery doorway to the piteously wailing Naomi Nadia, wriggling restlessly in her crib in the middle of the spacious room. 

"Ohh puteriku, Papa's here sweetheart!" Magnus cooed in a lilting tone, swiftly scooping up his angrily crying baby girl whilst chanting a rhythmic calming incantation over her head, popping the teat of the bottle into her wide open mouth, all at the same time. 

From his adjustable bed along the nearby wall,  Rayan Damon heaved a thankful sigh at the instantaneous quiet that followed, when his baby sister had latched on eagerly onto her formula. Next to him, eldest brother Daniel burst out into a peal of delighted chuckles, which predictably triggered Rayan to shortly follow suit. 

"'Di-a hun'ry, Papa!" Daniel exclaimed helpfully, his golden eyes crinkling up in amusement as he watched Naomi practically guzzle down her delicious formula. Rayan babbled in apparent agreement and clapped his chubby hands a few times for good measure, pointing gleefully at the now sated Naomi, whose formula was steadily decreasing in volume, as she sucked and swallowed in soft snuffly sounds. 

Nodding along smilingly at his sons, Magnus settled in comfortably into the three seater sofa along the opposite wall facing the open door. Naomi was safely snuggled into the crook of his arm, which he rested lightly over his fourteen week old baby bump. Only around ten more weeks to go, before the youngest Lightwood-Bane was due to make her grand entrance to the realms. 

"Just hold on for a few more minutes, boys, Papa will put Nadia back into her crib after I've changed her diaper, then I'll make your breakfast, okay?" Magnus chatted to his sons, who both grinned back at him, Daniel chirping back "Okay Papa!" in a cheerful manner. 

In a mattter of minutes, Naomi was all done with her feed, and pushed out the bottle teat with her tongue. Magnus set the empty bottle onto the side table, and carefully perched Naomi over his shoulder to burp her, his arm draped securely across her back, hand holding her head upright. His unborn daughter chose right that minute to give him a mighty kick right beneath his belly button. 

"Oof! Baby girl, please have mercy on your Papa," Magnus muttered, free hand flying to the tender spot on his swollen belly and rubbing it ruefully, hoping to soothe his restless baby. He winced painfully as she kicked hard yet again in response, then seemed to jab her elbows along as well. 

"Papa okay? Wan' Dada?" Daniel asked most helpfully, staring intently at his sire father in concern. Before Magnus could regain his breath to reply, Daniel heaved in a big breath, then bellowed -

"Dada! Papa pain!"

"I'm coming!" came the immediate reply, followed by a wide-eyed fairly frantic Alec barely two minutes later, shuffling into the nursery as swiftly as he possibly could, one hand pressed to his still healing abdomen to support it. 

He made his way over to Magnus and then placed both large hands over the baby bump, catching his husband's gaze. 

"Honey, what's wrong?" Alec huffed, alarm lacing through his shaky fingers, as they rubbed gently at Magnus' slightly taut belly. 

Breathing deep and slow, a fairly flushed Magnus pressed his cheek against Naomi's soft rosy one, smiling up sweetly at his worried husband. 

"Your daughter just won't stop kicking me, Daddy," he replied, just as another sharp little kick was delivered right at Alec's right hand, making him call out in surprise. He slowly bent down so that his lips hovered over Magnus' belly button, looking up and winking at his grinning husband. 

"Oh hey! Come on now, baby girl, that's not very nice," Alec admonished their unborn daughter gently, still worried about how tense Magnus' belly was. "You're giving Papa a hard time, and he needs all the breaks he can get. He's been so busy, you know, taking care of me and your older siblings too. And he's gotta handle lugging you around inside him the whole time! The least you could do is to tone down all that hard kicking, young lady."

As if she understood her sire father's words, their baby girl settled down within less than two minutes. Magnus heaved a sigh of relief, repositioning Naomi so that she was again perched over his baby bump, exchanging a sweet loving smile with Alec. 

"Thank you, sayang. Seems like she's partial to listening to her sire father, after all," Magnus murmured in amusement. 

"Anytime, love," Alec replied softly, leaning in to press their foreheads together, hovering over the daughter he'd borne for Magnus less than two weeks ago, whilst his hands were still draped over where the daughter Magnus was carrying for him lay within. 

"Happy first wedding anniversary, honey," Alec whispered to his first and forever love, heart overflowing with the sweetest joy.  

"Happy first anniversary of many, many more, my dearest," Magnus murmured heartfelt, feline eyes gleaming a liquid gold, as he looked upon the love of his centuries' long existence, as their children looked on contentedly, basking in the strong solid swells of love emanating from both fathers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus opened the loft's front door at the sound of Jace's familiar knocks, revealing both Jace and Clary beaming happily at him. 

"Happy anniversary!" the couple greeted him in perfect unison, both lunging at him gleefully with open arms, Clary and Magnus giggling as their baby bumps bumped against one another's .

"Watch it! That's my pregnant hubby you guys are smothering!" Alec called out loftily from where he was already seated at the dining table, where a veritable spread of delicious smelling dishes had been artfully displayed. 

With a snap of his fingers, Magnus conjured into his hand the six-tiered tiffin carrier of food he'd prepared for his in-laws, who were fetching the children to spend the next few hours at their own loft across the corridor, whilst Alec and Magnus had their anniversary dinner. 

"Your share of the night's delicacies," Magnus declared happily, handing the tiffin carrier over to Jace, who gladly accepted it with a wide grin. 

"Wow, this smells so good! So sweet of you, bro," Jace gushed, winking at his Parabatai who snickered good-naturedly in return. 

Clary planted a kiss onto Magnus' cheek, giggling at the ensuing blush blooming on his cheeks. Hundreds of years old, yet still such a dapper gentleman. 

"Thank you for your generosity, dearest brother-in-law," she murmured girlishly, earning a bashful smile from Magnus in response.

"You're very welcome, my sweet sister-in-law," was his soft reply. "Thank you both for looking after our children."

"It's our absolute pleasure, Magnus," Jace assured him, striding over to where Daniel and Rayan were sitting on the couch; big brother having slung a supportive arm over his little brother's shoulders.

"They're our Godchildren, after all. Come along, Danny! Let's all watch Disney movies on that huge TV your Papa got for us huh! You love those don't you, Ray? Yeah you do!" Jace kept up his cheerful chatting with his Godsons, as Clary made her way to the nursery where Naomi was, her almost six months' baby bump leading the way, followed by an indulgently smiling Magnus. 

Within minutes, the newlyweds had brought all three Lightwood-Bane children out of Penthouse One, over to babysit them at their Penthouse Two. They'd arranged to send them home by ten PM, a little over three hours later. 

Glittery gold candles shimmered in the middle of the dining table. Platters and bowls of the finest Mediterranean cuisine were laid out all across its surface. Seafood and savoury meats were spiced beautifully, sprinkled liberally along with the freshest herbs. The best Marsala wine available sparkled in a gorgeous crystal glass, whilst the highest quality French spring water fizzled merrily in another, twinkling underneath the light cast by their chandelier. 

Seated across from one another, the immortal Lightwood-Bane husbands gazed silently at each other for what seemed like an eternity - such was their shared destinies - when it was mere minutes, both with tender smiles wreathing their handsome features. 

As the clock in Magnus' office space dinged out seven chimes, Magnus raised his glass of sparkling water up towards his beaming husband, crinkling cat eyes glittering with blinding brilliance.

"Happiest of days, darling Alexander," he murmured lovingly, "may you always know joy and peace all through our union." 

"May you forever be happy and know how deeply I love you, sweetheart," was Alec's heartfelt reply, rendered with the sweetest smile, earning a kiss blown to him from his shyly nodding husband. 

They sipped from their glasses then set them down, their movements mirroring perfectly. As one, they both pulled out similar black velvet jewelry boxes from the storage shelf underneath the dining table, each surprising the other, both pausing to gape at one another, then shaking their heads in spontaneous bouts of gleeful chuckles. 

"Oh by the Angels! What a story to tell Mama, huh," Alec wheezed out, free hand pressing his incision wound firmly to stop his tender belly from jiggling too much. He'd already taken his regular dose of painkillers a few hours prior. 

Magnus gave a final shake of his head, swallowing down his bubbling giggles. With a wide grin and a fancy flourish, he popped open the lid of his square velvet box, revealing a sparkling sapphire pendant, marquise cut to match Alec's wedding bangle, surrounded by a frame of little round diamonds, dangling on a 22K gold chain. 

Alec's hazel eyes were huge in his shock, mouth hung open as he stared at the opulent jewelry piece. Every single gemstone shone brilliantly in the chandelier's golden glow. 

"Magnus!" he gasped, "it's so beautiful!"

Tugging it free gently from the confines of its box, Magnus stood up and walked around the table to stand behind Alec's chair, putting the necklace around his husband's neck, positioning the pendant so it rested just below his collarbone. 

As Alec looked up, Magnus pressed his lips to his right temple, causing tears to well up in Alec's eyes, his heart squeezing at the sheer tenderness in his husband's gesture of love. 

"Love you, sayang," Magnus whispered intimately in his ear. 

"I love you too, babe," was the hushed reply. 

Before Magnus could make his way back to his seat, Alec snagged his left hand by linking their fingers together, bringing him to a halt. Blinking back his tears, Alec smiled joyously up at his beautiful husband, glowing in his pregnancy with Alec's own daughter. 

"Your turn, babe," he murmured lovingly, bringing Magnus' hand up to brush his lips lingeringly over his knuckles, whilst his other hand snapped open his own anniversary gift. 

Nestled on its dark grey cushion was a brilliantly gleaming, intricately carved 22K gold bracelet, shapes of stars and crescent moons all along it, with three sparkling diamond cut topaz gemstones as its centerpiece, to match the topaz ring he'd gifted Magnus for his birthday. Alec lifted it up and locked it securely around Magnus' left wrist. 

"Three gems for three words - 'I love you'," Alec declared heartfelt, peering up with his smile sweet and shy, fingers stroking over his teary-eyed husband's Wedded Union rune.

"Oh my darling Alexander," Magnus gushed, soft smile trembling, fingers searching and finding his husband's own, both holding on tight, "how I love you too, sweetheart!"

With sighs of indescribable joy, their parted mouths met in a luscious lip lock, fingers tangled together, just as their lives were, forever and a day. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Puteriku' - my princess 
> 
> Uncle Jace is the only one who calls Daniel 'Danny' and Rayan 'Ray'. 
> 
> Many more chapters of Fluff™ lie ahead!


	14. Resplendence - Ceremonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all is going well and good, that's when it starts to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will now be updated 1-2 x a week, due to my work schedule + just being a Mom to 3 schooling kids + 1 active cat in general. *curtsies*

The redolent fragrance of orchids and roses permeated the New York Shadowhunters' Institute, wafting along with snippets of crisp conversation floating around its nooks and crannies. Pale silver moonbeams shone like shards of glass through the myriad of colors on its stained glass windows. 

Right in the center of its spacious reception hall, Caleb stood staring fretfully up at his Parabatai, whose gaze was transfixed upon the goings-on surrounding them. Shadowhunters of every rank and file were busily dashing about performing last minute fine tuning - checking flower arrangements, and testing the huge hanging banners depicting each represented faction of Shadowhunters and the Downworlders, flapping majestically on every available column and pillar. 

"Angus! Did you even hear what I said, dude?!" Caleb's cornflower blue eyes were huge and round in his apparent distress. "Magnus was sweaty and pale just a few minutes earlier, when he'd been madly rushing about to make sure everything was perfect - but then when he saw Alec, he waved his magic all over himself, just to make it seem like he's fine! But he's not!"

Angus peered down into his Parabatai's anxious gaze, his own heart lurching at the implications of Caleb's words. Every single Shadowhunter of their Institute was well aware of Magnus' first pregnancy with Rayan Damon and how difficult it had been. 

This time, the first trimester had seemed to pass by without any serious issues. However several of the more astute and experienced among the Shadowhunters had noticed Magnus' pallor and quick fatigue, ever since he'd thrown Alec an impromptu lunch party for his twenty-fifth birthday just six days ago, having relented to his hardworking husband's wish to return to work early. 

"You're thinking should we alert someone about it?" Angus queried, receiving a firm nod in reply from Caleb. "But if we tell Alec, he's gonna insist Magnus go home and rest, but the whole point of today's ceremony is to bless Naomi Nadia with her full month Nephilim and Warlock protection spells, isn't it? It wouldn't be complete without her own father, the most powerful High Warlock of New York, to perform the incantations."

Both young men then found themselves staring at Isabelle, who happened to be up on the podium directing two strapping Shadowhunters on the best position for the plush rose gold couch - and it was just five minutes before guests would begin to file into the reception hall for the ceremony. 

"Isabelle! Please, could we have a few minutes with you, just us?" Before Angus could react, Caleb had shot off towards her in a quick little run, a look of determination on his face, leaving Angus to follow with some trepidation.  

With an artful arch of her eyebrow, Isabelle gave her helpers a thumbs up, much to their relief, and waved them on smilingly to their next assigned task. She then turned to give Angus and Caleb her full attention, leading them to a nearby alcove for some privacy. 

"What is it? You look worried, Caleb; that's rare for you," she observed aloud, tilting her head in a manner that was reminiscent of her elder brother. 

"It's about Magnus, I think he's unwell. He was pale and sweaty earlier, and he'd clutched at his belly, as if he was in pain somehow. He caught me staring and acted like nothing was wrong, so I thought it was just a one-off. But then five minutes later it happened again, and he was doubling over like he was out of breath, and I was gonna go help him, but then he saw Alec approaching from a distance -"

"And Magnus glamoured it off?" Isabelle spoke up, a dangerous glint in her expressive round eyes, sharp gaze now pinning poor Caleb's. 

He could only nod in response, his eyes drifting off to where a sweetly smiling Magnus now stood on the podium, along with Alec and their two sons; their daughter the star of the event safely ensconced in Alec's arms, her gaze fixed onto her adoring bearer father's besotted one. 

Angus heaved a sigh of relief as Isabelle began stalking towards her brother's family. If there was anyone who could talk Magnus into attending to his own health needs, it was his beloved sister-in-law. 

A resounding chime of bells rang out eight times in a series of musical notes, indicating the beginning of the night's event at eight PM sharp. Brother Zachariah appeared from round the far off alcove, swiftly striding towards the podium. Alec and Magnus had taken their seats side by side on the couch, flanked by their sons - Daniel Mikael seated on Magnus' right, Rayan Damon on Alec's left - with Naomi Nadia held up securely by her bearer father, her golden eyes blinking with thick lashes fluttering at the shimmering glimmer from the ceiling chandeliers. 

Isabelle had to stop short of climbing up the steps to the podium, as Brother Zachariah and Jace, who was now standing watch at a nearby corner of the podium, both turned their heads toward her in question. She gave them both a smile and shook her head ruefully in response, shooting a loaded look to Angus and Caleb from beneath her lashes.

The pair of Parabatais had followed her and now stood slightly to her right, ready to spring into action at her command. All three Shadowhunters had subconsciously fallen into their battle ready poses, finely attuned to the goings-on on the podium. 

Clary sat in the first seat of the left front row, hands clasped around her six month baby bump, her gaze fixed quizzically onto Isabelle, Angus and Caleb. Why were they poised for action and looking at Alec's family like that? 

With three pounds of his ubiquitous staff, Brother Zachariah commanded the attention of all present.

"Honored guests, we shall begin with the Nephilim protection spell for infants born to Shadowhunters. As the child is of hybrid Warlock Nephilim parentage, her own father the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Lightwood-Bane, will perform the Warlock Incantation which will follow." 

Isabelle willed herself not to dash up the steps to the podium, as Brother Zachariah chanted the powerful spell over a quiet and attentive Naomi. Alec's full focus was on her; he didn't notice the way Magnus had winced, then covered it up subtly with a radiant grin, when Alec threw him a happy glance, just as Brother Zachariah's chanting came to a stop. 

Isabelle had seen everything, and decided that once Magnus had finished the Warlock Incantation, she was immediately going to escort her pregnant brother-in-law to the infirmary, where J2 - the pair of medic now-fiances Jim and Juan - would be able to examine him thoroughly. 

As Isabelle, Angus and Caleb watched tensely, Magnus stood up and began turning towards his husband and daughter. Before he could even summon his magic, however, an abrupt awful pallor drained Magnus' handsome features of all colour - making him look ashen and weak. He stumbled backwards with a pained gasp, just as a frightened Alec reached out a hand towards him, other arm wrapped around their baby girl seated on his lap. 

"Magnus! What's happening?!" Alec cried out, his voice shaky with distress, as he began rising to stand, lifting Naomi up to perch over one shoulder, as Magnus flinched violently and fell slowly to a crouching position. 

Guests had begun standing and approaching the podium to offer assistance. Maryse had rushed towards them at Magnus' stumble and now approached her trembling pregnant son-in-law, who was clutching at his aching baby bump, panting and breathing heavily. Luke was right behind her, hands clenching and opening in his adrenaline rush, whole frame poised to spring into action if needed. 

Alec hovered over his husband, hand firmly gripping his shoulder whilst shooting glances at his sons, who were now in Clary's and Jace's arms; Jace having rushed to help his anxious pregnant wife up the podium steps; Clary having been spurred into motion as soon as Magnus had gasped in pain.

Daniel was in distress, repeatedly calling out for his Papa plaintively, with tears streaming from his wide golden eyes, as he reached both arms towards his parents, from within Uncle Jace's tight embrace. In Clary's arms, Rayan was full on crying, fat tears dripping from his shimmery hazel cat eyes, his piteous wails heartwrenching, as he sought comfort and buried his little head in the crook of his Aunty Clary's neck, her own tears of empathy and worry for Magnus and his unborn daughter falling onto his chubby cheeks. 

Isabelle, Angus and Caleb had dashed up as soon as Magnus turned pale, and now stood gathered around where Alec and Maryse were hovering over him. 

Brother Zachariah's voice rumbled in everyone's heads urging for calm, while he called for Jim and Juan to bring a wheelchair to fetch Magnus to the infirmary, one gnarled hand waving slowly back and forth over Magnus' head, as he chanted spells for easing discomfort and pain. 

"Alexander - I'm -" Magnus gasped out weakly, throat choking as tears fell unbidden from his wide golden cat eyes, as he looked up at his panicked husband in dread, Maryse's hands rubbing his back and arm in efforts to comfort him, whilst exchanging fearful looks with an anxious Luke. 

Alec peered down at him, hand stroking up his neck to clasp his damp cheek, his other arm holding the squirming hiccuping Naomi securely to his chest. 

"What is it, babe? Just hold on, okay, J2 are coming - there they are!"

"Alec!" Isabelle cried out suddenly, tears having welled up in her eyes and now spilling over, "he's bleeding!"

All eyes fell to where blood was seeping out from beneath Magnus, its flow shockingly swift and a garish bright red. 

"No -" Alec breathed out tearfully, wrapping his arm around his weeping husband, just as Magnus' eyes fluttered shut, and he slumped over Alec's shoulder, falling unconscious. 

"Magnus!" Both Maryse and Isabelle screamed in unison, as even more blood now sluggishly seeped from the back of Magnus' pants. 

With a ferocious growl, Luke scooped up a fragile flailing Magnus into his arms and took off for the infirmary at a dead run - leaving Jim and Juan to dash off in his wake, the wheelchair being shoved away into the nearest alcove. 

"Mama!" Alec called out for Maryse, who instantly wrapped her arms around her sobbing son, mindful of her month-old granddaughter in his arms. "Mama, Magnus - he's bleeding - our baby - oh God!"

"Oh mi hijo!" was all Maryse could say, as she held tightly onto her eldest, her heart breaking along with his, as she wept for her son-in-law's suffering.  

She closed her eyes and fervently prayed that her precious unborn granddaughter would survive this ordeal. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on my own previous pregnancy - and she's a healthy first grader now! 
> 
> I Apologize for the Feels in this chapter; all will be well, I Promise! 
> 
> *Holds hands with everyone reading this*


	15. Resplendence - Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec arrive at an impactful crossroad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, again, 2 chapters within 12 hours. *Hugs for all*

A large pool of blood was all that was left at the spot where Magnus lay just two minutes earlier. Brother Zachariah waved his hand at a group of half a dozen Shadowhunters - close friends of Angus and Caleb - who all hovered anxiously around their Head and his family. They then sprang into action to clean up the blood - a few ran off then returned with rolls of paper towels and trash bags, others went to obtain disposable gloves and aprons as well as disinfectant wipes. As a team headed by the youngest Parabatai pair, they then set to work making the podium pristine once again. 

  "Isabelle and I are taking care of Naomi; Jace and Clary will look after the boys with Angus and Caleb to assist them. You go to our Magnus, darling, tell him our prayers are with him," Maryse tearfully spoke out in between heartfelt sobs. "Please inform us when he's ready for visitors."

Her brave, strong son-in-law, so loving, so kind - how courageously he'd endured both his pregnancies carrying Alec's miracle children. Maryse vowed to never again take him for granted; she would protect him from any prejudice whatsoever from any who even dared such a thing. 

Jace had walked over to where mother and son were locked in their embrace, his dual-toned eyes wet with his tears, heart filled with Alec's fear and gut churning with his own worry, as he stared at Magnus' blood being wiped off the podium's surface - his poor brother-in-law had lost so much blood! Was he losing the baby, Raziel-forbid? Jace didn't think either Alec or Magnus would ever get over that. His mind reeled at the possibility alone; the tenuous fragility of any pregnancy was truly frightening, let alone divine ones such as Alec's and Magnus'. He prayed the Angels kept Magnus and his baby girl safe; as well as Clary and their unborn son safe. 

"Mom's right, Parabatai," he spoke up, gripping Alec's shoulder tightly in support, as Alec held Naomi close, nuzzling her cheeks for comfort, breathing her baby scent in deeply, his tears splashing onto her golden complexion, so much like Magnus'. 

"You need to be there, Alec - no matter what," Jace urged in a hushed tone of voice. 

Isabelle had knelt on Alec's other side, having hugged her brother's shoulders for shared comfort - frowning at him when she realized he had withdrawn into himself. 

Alec couldn't seem to move his own body. He remained frozen with his now swollen eyes fixated on his husband's blood staining the podium floor, disappearing with each swipe by one of his junior colleagues, whose eyes all peered anxiously at him as they worked, as he knelt with arms holding his infant daughter up supported on his broad chest. The shimmery hazel orbs were glazed over; he seemed to be in a daze - not responding when Isabelle asked him to hand Naomi over to her. 

A sniffling Clary nudged her husband, who turned his head attentively to her, even as he patted Daniel's back, the little boy's sobs tapering off to sniffling hiccups. Clary herself had the sobbing Rayan with his head buried in her shoulder. Both boys had felt their fathers' fear and panic, as well as their unborn baby sister's distress as she flailed helplessly within their Papa's belly. 

"He's in shock, honey," Clary whispered to her husband, tears clinging to her lashes. "I think that he thinks - thinks Magnus has - has maybe lost - oh God!" she dissolved anew into sobs, prompting a grief-stricken Jace to wrap an arm lovingly around her, her baby bump pressing up against him, their unborn son safely in his protective sac in her womb. 

"Hey there, babe, come on now; we don't know that for sure, J2 are experts in their field; they're gonna do everything in their power to save -"

"My baby girl's going to make it, and so will my husband!" Alec spoke up suddenly, in a fierce adamant tone. Naomi gave off a startled high-pitched wail, bringing her bearer father fully out of his momentary fugue, a remnant of his past panic attacks. "I'm so sorry, baby girl; Daddy's sorry, sweetie," he gushed at his snuffling baby, nuzzling her cheek one more time, before passing her over to Tia Isabelle with a kiss on his sister's cheek and a murmur of thanks. 

He glanced at each of his loved ones and mustered up a brave hopeful smile. 

"Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn - he'll get through this alright; and so will our unborn daughter!" he declared with a determined manner, before turning on his heel and rushing off in the direction of the infirmary. 

Maryse and Isabelle gazed at each other wistfully, clutching one another's hands. 

"Dios mio, all the Angels above, Lord Raziel - please, por favor, keep Magnus and mi nieta safe and sound," Maryse sobbed through her flow of tears, as all her children around her fervently echoed her heartfelt prayers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We've managed to stop the bleeding -"

"He'll need to stay at least until tomorrow; complete bed rest with his feet elevated -"

" - sudden rupture of the placenta lining, tugging off part of his abdominal wall -"

"I'm so sorry, Alec; we tried not to -"

" - her heartbeat slowed down, I'm afraid -"

"Strong and powerful as he is, he can't -"

All these voices. So familiar. Too much light. He tried his very best to fight off the fog in his brain, clogging his mind's eye. 

"Alexander!" Magnus came awake with a start, feline eyes snapping wide open, screaming out for his husband, both hands clutching at his - still swollen belly? 

But he'd heard - he'd felt her life force weaken, powerless to do anything to stop it - wait, could that be -? 

Another strong kick within his throbbing bump answered all his questions. Magnus' face crumpled in sheer overwhelming relief, as his hands stroked at where his dear precious princess still lay safely protected inside him - and kicking up a storm. 

"Oh, babe, it's all over now; she's alright, honey!" Alec murmured joyfully in Magnus' ear, his arms wrapped tightly around his shuddering husband's upper torso, both of them shedding tears of deepseated joy. 

Alec placed both hands over Magnus', and he simply sat there on Magnus' patient trolley, relishing in the feel of their unborn baby girl's powerful movements, such sweet signs of her continual existence. 

A sniffling Juan swiped at his leaking eyes, as his fiance Jim discreetly blotted at his own tears with the tips of his fingers from under his glasses, both medics then exchanging smiles of happy relief with one another - they had done it together; they'd saved Malec baby number four; Angels and Raziel be praised! 

It had been touch and go for a while; they had grabbed everything they needed in attempts to pinpoint what had happened, as a scowlingly anxious Luke had carefully placed his beloved friend onto the nearest trolley, grudgingly turning to walk out the infirmary door, only to hunker down against the wall right next to it, eyes gleaming a dangerous brilliant emerald green, valiantly stopping himself from turning into his Werewolf form.  

Tense minutes had followed wherein Jim and Juan discovered the cause of bleeding via ultrasound imaging - Magnus' abdominal wall had been torn by the baby's placenta having ruptured at one side, the force of it tugging it apart. They had swiftly administered high doses of strong medications, designed to arrest hemorrhage and strengthen muscles deep within the body, as well as intravenous electrolyte fluids. Magnus' ruined pants had been cut with surgical scissors and discarded, and he now wore patients' pants, as well as having a fluffy cream robe wrapped around him from the front. A thick warm blanket now covered his legs and lower part of his baby bump. 

"Oh, I'm gonna call Mama," Alec spoke up, sniffling as he pressed a kiss on Magnus' temple, catching his crinkly-eyed gaze and smiling lovingly at him. 

As Magnus returned his husband's sweet smile, he couldn't seem to stop rubbing at his bump, even as his baby girl's kicking came to a stop, her movements tapering off to occasional elbow jabs and just shuffling around in her protective sac. 

"Just have a good rest, okay, Magnus?" Jim urged him, as Alec hung up after telling an overjoyed Maryse the happy news. "You've probably been pushing yourself too hard these past few days, hm?"

Magnus turned pale, causing Alec to gasp in alarm, grabbing at his husband's hands and bringing them to his chest, as he leaned down over him and pressed their foreheads together. 

"Honey? What's wrong now?!" Alec exclaimed, heart lurching yet again - he wondered how much of this he could possibly take. 

Big drops of tears welled up in Magnus' already puffy eyes, as he shook his head repeatedly and buried his face in his husband's neck, breaking down in sobs. 

"I'm so sorry, Alexander!" he whispered in deep anguish. "I haven't been taking enough care of our baby - I almost lost her!"

Juan turned away from the scene; he had to, his poor heart just couldn't bear to watch the heartrending scene. His attentive fiance wrapped an arm around his shoulders in silent support, keeping a close watch on the unconsolable Magnus. 

"Key word there 'almost'," Jim reminded Magnus gently, brown eyes kind behind his glasses, "we had to perform a minimally invasive procedure through your belly button, Magnus, using an endoscope to repair the tears to your abdominal wall. We were very hesitant to do so without Alec's consent, since you were unconscious and unable to give it. But then we remembered that both you and Alec had given explicit permission to do whatever it takes to save either of your lives, in events of any medical emergencies. So with that in mind we went on ahead - and just in the nick of time, too - baby girl's heartbeat was slowing down due to lack of oxygenated blood flow, and no nutrients coming through the cord due to clots from the bleeding constricting it. Happy to report that a good portion of healthy placenta remains in place, after everything's been lasered, sealed and stitched accordingly."

Magnus grabbed at Jim and Juan's hands and squeezed them in thanks, still sobbing pitifully, trying to be careful not to strain his sore belly; a grateful Alec tearfully nuzzling his husband's temple, having placed a gentle hand protectively over the baby bump, delighting in feeling his daughter move around inside. 

"No words are enough to express our gratitude," Alec addressed the pair of medics, who'd become some of their closest friends. "Thank you so much, Jim, Juan; we're indebted to you both."

"You're most welcome, Alec, Magnus; it was truly our pleasure and honour," Juan replied, heartfelt, having composed himself enough to now be able to smile at them again. "You'll have to lie flat on your back with your legs elevated, Magnus, just to keep away from any complications in your abdomen. So sorry about the catheter again; I know you hate that part huh dear."

Magnus nodded readily as he sighed in resignation, then flashed a hearty wide smile almost immediately, his hands now back to his baby bump, where his daughter was seemingly falling asleep; her movements becoming slow and pausing intermittently, like they typically did before she napped. 

"This little discomfort is nothing compared to our precious princesa's well being, right sayang?" Magnus declared, looking up at a beatifically beaming Alec, who had been peering curiously at the ultrasound pictures, still hanging out from the machine's printout slot. "Oh, may we have copies of those?  She's grown bigger, hasn't she?"

"Yes indeed!" Juan chirped up happily, tearing off the pictures from the ultrasound machine and pulling them apart at their perforated lines. "She's at almost sixteen weeks now right?"

At both expectant parents' nods, Juan cheerily continued, "she's getting to a good size indeed! Almost the size of a seven months' gestation baby. All limbs long and cute, and her head and spine spot on for development milestones as well."

"Angels be praised," Alec breathed, eyes locked with his sweetly smiling husband's, "thank God."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec, Maryse, Luke, Isabelle, Jace and Clary all stood or sat around Magnus' patient trolley; Daniel sitting on Luke's lap, smiling happily at his Papa; a cooing Rayan comfortably ensconced in Tia Isabelle's embrace, hazel cat eyes serenely gazing at Papa's belly; a snoozing Naomi cuddled close by her doting Daddy, who sat near Papa's left shoulder so he could nuzzle his cheek on her soft fuzzy black hair, so much like his own. 

It was the following morning and had dawned bright and sunny, full of hope and promise, laden with fragrant roses and orchids still in their arrangements all throughout the Institute. Jim and Juan had minutes earlier declared Magnus fit for home, but before that, there was just one more procedure which needed to be done. 

With a pretty purple burst of light, Catarina appeared from within her own portal, stepping out gracefully into the infirmary's reception area near the doorway. She flashed her usual friendly smile at all present as she approached Magnus, noting happily that they were amongst his nearest and dearest - his beloved and loving family. 

Tilting her head at her oldest friend in all the realms, Catarina raised both her slender hands and aimed them at both Alec and Magnus - then paused meaningfully. 

"Are you sure you both really want this? I'm not certain if I could ever reverse its effects," she murmured gently, the warning clear in her lilting voice. They'd discussed it over Facetime on mobile the night before; Catarina dismayed at Magnus' predicament, yet stoic when realizing her friends' ultimate decision may be for the best in the future. 

Maryse and Isabelle exchanged looks of appreciation at Catarina's act of confirming consent. What a great friend Magnus had in the wonderful Catarina. 

"As long as you're sure this won't affect our daughter in Magnus' belly," was Alec's firm response, lifting an eyebrow at her and earning a knowing teasing smirk in reply, before both dissolved into humored chuckles. 

"Yes I'm very confident of it - Magnus' and your own baby girl's magic will shield her - besides, for Magnus it will only take effect immediately after her birth," was her frank reply. "I've done this on several hundred Nephilim and their Downworlder spouses. All have been 100% effective - all are no longer capable of bearing children."

Taking in a deep cleansing breath, Magnus nodded in determination, hand clasping Alec's in solidarity, their gazes locked lovingly with each other's. 

"Let's do this then, Catarina," he commanded regally, even as he lay flat on his back still in recovery, underneath a thick patient's blanket. 

With blue wisps of her powers, Catarina chanted the powerful Incantation over both Alec and Magnus, waving her hands from their heads down to their hearts, then all the way down to their bellies; then retracing her way up again to their eyes, where she finally stopped with dual snaps of her fingers. 

All family members surrounding them had fallen silent, fascinated by the scene before them. Even Naomi who had awoken at the sound of Catarina's voice remained quiet, her golden cat eyes huge as she stared at the remnant wisps of silvery blue in mid air. 

Clearing her throat, Maryse spoke up curiously, "That's it then? No more grandchildren from either Alec or Magnus?"

As one voice, all her children and Catarina burst into laughter, with Luke joining in as well, his amused guffaws gruff yet tender, as his dark brown eyes drank in the flushed beaming grin on his beloved's aristocratic features, bringing up his index finger to lift her chin up. 

"Oh Maryse, Maryse, my love," Luke murmured, "they're both men, and they're a Warlock Nephilim pair bond; yet they've already given you two each of biological grandsons and granddaughters, hm? Angels be praised!"

"Angels be praised!" The resounding effusive cheer reverberated around the infirmary, floating along on undercurrents of strong family love. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Malec stop at 4 - a nice enough number hm?


	16. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW how time zooms by! Apologies Again for not updating for more than a week - Work commitments, loves. Here there be more fic!
> 
> Reminder to please Heed the Tags. 
> 
> *WARNINGS for Angst and Sensitive subject matter ahead, before it can give way for more Fluff - sometimes after suffering there is joy. 
> 
> **Mentions of Miscarriage (NOT Magnus and NOT Clary) - PLEASE do not read if it is a Trigger for you. Drawn from personal experiences. 
> 
> Also, brief mention of Maryse's storyline mentioned like in S3 Ep3 - SPOILER warning in case anyone here hasn't watched that episode yet. 
> 
> And finally some well-loved Malec quotes, just because. *Loves*
> 
> Alright now let's hold hands and plunge right back in. Will return to regular Fluff in next chapter. *Promise*

Alec sat in the dark, on the nursery's reclining sofa, surrounded by his three sleeping children, lost in his own drifting thoughts. It was almost two AM, with slivers of moonlight beaming weakly through an inky autumn night sky, falling into the room via the windows' sheer curtains. 

The gleam of the glow-in-the-dark stars and crescent moon on the ceiling - painstakingly painted by his Parabatai while Alec had been pregnant with Daniel - illuminated the furrowed brows and drawn cheekbones standing out starkly in the young man's handsome features. Silence permeated the loft, interpersed by one of the children's occasional snores. Alec could see the outline of Magnus' slumbering form on their bed - they had never shut their bedrooms' doors eversince Daniel's birth. 

Two weeks have passed since Magnus very nearly lost their miracle unborn daughter, due to a seemingly innocuous biological reason, impossible for mere mundanes to perceive. Alec found it difficult to reconcile with the fact that his darling husband had suffered so much blood loss, yet managed to survive yet again - he would forever be haunted by memories of the day of Rayan's dramatic arrival; wrought with such grief and worry. 

For Magnus Lightwood-Bane wasn't just a magical High Warlock, he was also very much a male one. Yet here he was, eighteen weeks pregnant with his second child, a precious little princesa, formed with Alec's own seed. Lord Raziel must have deemed it befitting to bestow such an incredible gift; Alec for the life of him just couldn't fathom it.

How easily it was to forget that Magnus had been born nearly five hundred years ago; he could be termed as ancient indeed! 

"Angels above, please protect him and our baby girl inside him; Lord Raziel,  _please -"_ \- a sob escaped Alec's hushed pleading as a lone tear trickled down his cheek - "-for whatever reason You deemed fit to have him carry and bear my children, please don't allow him to suffer so much. If I could bear it all in his place I would do so willingly!"

It took all of his willpower not to break down into loud sobbing, for fears of waking any member of his beloved family. 

Alec loved them all, each and every one of them, so very much. The mere thought of losing any one of them to something so devastatingly simple as a sheer stroke of Fate, was enough to shake his very core, freeze his jumbled mind and troubled heart. 

In the past fourteen days, Alec had only been able to sleep for probably two to three hours each night, in between Naomi's night feeds and sometimes having to soothe a sensitive Rayan back to sleep, since he was a fairly light sleeper, compared to the out-like-a-light habitual snorer Daniel.

Magnus had been very fretful over Alec's adamant decision to take it upon himself to attend to all their babies' nightly needs, insisting that Alec only report to the Institute for a few hours during the afternoons. Jace was more than happy to comply to his dear brother-in-law's wishes, taking over a hefty chunk of Alec's duties, as Acting Head, ably assisted by a capable Clary, energetic as ever, glowing healthily in her pregnancy. 

It hadn't been enough. Nothing would ever be enough to allay the unease and terror Alec constantly felt these days, where Magnus' and their baby's health and well-being were concerned. He was terrified on a daily basis after lunch, whenever he had to leave his home for the Institute, always urging Magnus to maintain a steady stream of messages via their mobiles, just so he knew for certain that Magnus and their unborn daughter were alright - instead of lying helplessly on the floor bleeding to death. 

For even after twice-weekly visits by Catarina for her hands-on magical treatments, and numerous potions she'd given Magnus to strengthen his pregnancy, Magnus had a constant pallor to his normally golden complexion, and remained so easily fatigued. Jim and Juan had done two house visits thus far, at intervals of five days in between, and concluded that Magnus' blood volume was slow in being replenished, despite their prescriptions of iron capsules and various multivitamins. There was precious little else they could do; extensive research had yielded absolutely nothing on record regarding male Warlocks having conceived any Nephilim children at all, despite quite a few of such wedded unions having occurred within the past century. 

Magnus was seemingly truly the first ever such precedent, to ever conceive and bear Nephilim offspring, despite being a male Warlock, long labeled as sterile or infertile. 

He had been ordered to be on bed rest for a further two weeks, causing all his work to come to a grinding halt, having to delegate duties to his assisting Warlock brethren, apologizing profusely for adding to their workloads, receiving nothing but respectful understanding in return, as indeed all who had attended Naomi's full month ceremony had spread news of Magnus' collapse and near-miscarriage far and wide. Even Inquisitor Imogen in Idris had called thrice in the past two weeks, to inquire of Magnus' health and express her prayers for the baby's safe delivery. No doubt her thoughts were also on her own unborn grandson, thriving strong in Clary's seven-months' baby bump. 

All everyone could do now was simply to wait and see. Hope that over time Magnus' body would sort itself to rights once again. 

How Alec detested those three words - wait and see. It was only after all known efforts had been exhausted, to no avail, would those words ever be uttered. 

Alec was Head of the New York Institute; a strong and highly motivated Shadowhunter with deadly skills of a powerful warrior. Yet here he was, in his children's nursery, staring at his peacefully sleeping pregnant husband, helpless beyond measure, wherein all he could do was  _wait and see._

For once in his young life, immortal he may now be, all Alec Lightwood-Bane could do right at that moment was pray. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alexander, please, sayang, you haven't been sleeping well. The very least you could do now is to just lie down for a while hm, right next to me?"

Magnus lay on their bed propped up by mounds of pillows and covered with their thick comforter, his belly big and round on his strapping frame. Outside, a steady stream of rainfall thudded dully onto their windows, blanketing the afternoon atmosphere with mist. 

It was almost peaceful.  _Almost._

Tension vibrated within Alec's lanky frame. He had lost weight; having not much of an appetite and even less patience to sit for more than fifteen minutes for meals. If one could call endless cups of black coffee and perfunctory swallows of simple sandwiches - many times half eaten - proper meals. 

Now he stood ramrod straight facing his pregnant husband, expression almost blank in his stern seriousness. Exhaustion clung to his every limb and curve of his upper back. 

Magnus could hardly control himself; he wanted to leap out of bed and yank his dearest Alexander into it instead. He wanted to summon his powers to send his husband into a dreamless sleep for just a few hours; maybe two whole days' worth, if that was what Alec needed. Anything to rid him of this dreary weariness wearing down his once enthusiastic, enthralling Angelic Nephilim. 

It was all Magnus could do to restrain himself from weeping in despair. He had to hold off on using his powers; Catarina and Jim and Juan had made sure to drive this into his current psyche - that any minute exertion on his part these days could cause another collapse; and then it could cause him to lose his beloved baby - the unimaginable horror chilled him to his centuries-old bones. All three of their self-assigned medical caregivers were on standby, ready to portal over within a minute of any emergency call from Magnus - if a minute was enough to save a life or two. 

"Jace needs me to go through some important reports; just for a little under two hours, while all our kids are napping, then I'll be back. You think you'll be okay by yourselves til then?" Alec asked Magnus softly, dark eyes with dark circles large with endless worry staring into his own. 

_'You think you and the baby won't die til then?'_

Magnus heard the unspoken plea loud and clear. Heartbreaking as it was; he knew his own Alexander very well indeed. For it was now a very real fear of his own as well. Without the use of his magic and left alone, there was very little Magnus could do to stop the unthinkable from happening. 

He forced a wide smile onto his trembling lips, just for his love, swallowing the massive lump in his throat, willing his husband to see the love and never ending hope shining in his gleaming feline eyes.  

"Yes, Alexander; I promise you, if anything feels even the tiniest bit off, I'll be sure to call you, sweetheart."

Satisfied with his answers, both spoken and not, Alec gifted him with the tiniest smile, sweet and sincere, secure in their shared devotion and faith in the very least. 

Even if both their hearts cracked that much more at having to separate themselves, whilst wallowing in their worries. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alec, please,  _Parabatai_ , you've got to stop thinking the worst -"

Alec paused in his speed-reading of the awfully thick pile of paperwork spread out in front of him, jerking his head up to glare warningly at his Parabatai. The scar across his left brow gleamed as the afternoon sunlight streamed through the stained glass window of his office. 

With an almost audible gulp, Jace bit back his half-formed rant, choosing to peer beseechingly into Alec's blazing hazel eyes instead, bracing both hands onto the edge of the desk, his wedding bangle clanging against it, the sound loud in the hush of their surroundings. 

"Brother, please listen to me. You're exhausted, you look awful, like you've aged over ten years in the past two weeks, yet you're immortal. Magnus -"

_"Don't you dare use my husband's name against me - not this way."_

Quick as Isabelle's lethal whip, Alec's voice unleashed from his parched throat - harsh and rough; commanding and demanding respect. As was deserved of him. 

"I'm  _sorry_!" Jace very nearly wailed, unshed tears clinging to his lower lashes. "It's just - I _feel_ it too, whenever you think - think about -"

Alec stood up suddenly, pushing his chair far back with enough force that sent it toppling over backwards. His shimmering eyes were wide in disbelief and fury - and grief. 

"You feel it, huh? Do you really? Magnus is my husband, the bearer of two of my children, the sire of my own whom I've borne. He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn, all powerful all knowing, and  _yet_ -! Yet - he can't help himself out of  _this!_ He and my daughter inside him could  _die_ at any given moment, and there's  _nothing he nor I can do-!"_

With a swift swipe of his arm, Alec sent all the reports Jace had carefully arranged for him to the carpeted floor, flying around haphazardly, a few nearly landing into the crackling fire; if not for Jace's lightning quick reflexes, catching hold of them before they took flight straight into the fireplace. 

Heaving with heartrending sobs, the Head of the Institute sank to his knees and wept into his palms, uncaring of his crying Parabatai's efforts to envelope him in an embrace, when all he wanted was to hold his currently fragile husband in his arms and shield him from all this agonizing fear - fear of the unknown. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Magnus, mi hijo! How are you and mi nieta, carino?"

Magnus found himself unable to keep from crying in front of Maryse - gazing at her softly smiling features beaming out at him via their daily mobile Facetime chats, whenever Alec had to go to the Institute. Today had been a vexing and truly trying day. 

"Oh honey -"

She broke off with a swallowed sob, eyes instantly welling up as she gazed helplessly at her weeping son-in-law - the iron-clad willpower he held so proudly in front of his husband, now crumbling to pieces before her, his husband's mother. 

"It's Alexander, Mama, he-" Magnus gasped for breath, feeling a little faint from the sheer sadness overwhelming his whole body. 

"Breathe, Magnus, por favor -!"

Maryse was beside herself with worry. She was unable to stay to care for Magnus like she'd wanted to - the Clave had called her back to Idris for a series of trial sessions, revisiting her actions when she was a part of the Circle - and she faced a veritable heap of charges against her, all leading to deruning and exile from Alicante. 

Nothing that she had not expected. Sooner or later the repercussions of her past role in the cursed Circle would have come to hound her - she was thankful that she had made amends with Magnus at the very least - and that he had so willingly forgiven her, even if she would forever feel undeserving of his gracious affections.

Focusing on her pale and heaving pregnant son-in-law, Maryse pushed aside any other thoughts occupying her mind, her keen senses picking up on Magnus' increasing distress.

"Magnus, please listen to me. You're about to hyperventilate, and that's not good for the baby, honey; and you might lose consciousness too. Now breathe in time with me - deep one in, slow one out - that's it; again, a few more times. Good, well done!"

Magnus blinked away the cobwebs over his vision, gaze pinpointed onto the wide expressive eyes of his mother-in-law's. 

"Alexander's going into depression, Mama, and _it's all my fault_."

It took everything within Maryse not to just stand up and demand for the nearest Warlock to portal her over to her anguished son-in-law and give him a much-needed hug. She forced herself to settle for some carefully chosen words instead. 

"Magnus, my darling, Alec's not a very easy person to read. He keeps many of his emotions well hidden, buried underneath years of suppression - and that's all  _my_ fault! I never wished for him to turn out this way - just like  _me."_

Her last three words came out of her lips in a hushed anguished whisper, even as tears dripped down her cheeks. Her head was bowed, her shoulders shaking with the weight of her immense regret. 

"I lost a baby, Magnus, two years before having Max -" Maryse revealed, her breath catching in grief at remembering the sheer trauma of it, all those years ago. "I was with Alec, just the two of us. He was still so young, just ten years old, there was nothing he could have done - but he blamed himself for it. He kept saying that maybe if he'd run faster to get help for me, I wouldn't have lost so much blood, the baby wouldn't have died - but Magnus, he was so strong and brave, even then! When I fell to my knees from the pain, he held me by my shoulders and tried his very best to help me get to the infirmary - but it was already too late. I knew in my heart that the baby was already gone before I'd even started bleeding, because of lack of fetal movement days before. But I was too caught up at being the best Shadowhunter I could be, to seek treatment for my poor unborn child. And Magnus -  _she was such a beautiful little girl."_

Magnus pressed his fingers to his lips to keep from sobbing too loudly - he didn't want to wake his sleeping children up, only for them to witness their Papa and Abuela deep in the throes of shared grief and mourning for a long departed life. Alec's own little sister, one whom he had never had the pleasure of holding or hugging, like how he wrapped his arms so readily around Isabelle and now Clary. 

"Oh Mama -" Magnus breathed out in a shaky anguished tone -"I'm so sorry for your loss! I can't imagine, how it was like, for you to see me that day -"

"Ah, Magnus, my ever so selfless son -" Maryse tittered almost helplessly through her tears -"I was so fearful for you, sweetie, and for Alec. How he must have felt seeing you like that, after he found you bleeding out when you carried Rayan, years after he watched me -"

"I understand now, Mama, why he's been like this. It's no wonder, really - it's so traumatic, just once, but three times - three times he's seen it happen - and it's to his closest loved ones," Magnus finished with a tremulous sad little smile. "It's nobody's fault, really, is it? It's just Fate - life's like that sometimes - all these ups and downs. So much to bear, yet so fulfilling when we overcome them, hm?"

Maryse returned the smile, her features now having smoothed out, her heart feeling that much lighter at having shared another secret with her beloved son-in-law. Nodding in acquiescence, she sent a heartfelt prayer of gratitude to Lord Raziel for having given her son this magnificent man as his spouse. 

"Yes, my dear, we do overcome, we have overcome, and we shall overcome - together, all of us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alexander?"

"Yes, babe? You feeling okay?"

"Yes we're fine. Can you promise me something? Please?"

A pause; a heave of breath - was that a muffled sniffle? 

"Anything for you, honey. Name it."

"Can we talk to a therapist, once I and our princesa have been cleared of all risks?"

A sharp inhalation - a grip of fingers clasped tightly together - a loving stroke over the baby bump. 

Magnus waited with bated breath. He had waited for almost a century to open up his heart again - he could wait mere minutes more. 

"I'll do one better; how's this? I'll get Jace to set up a session for us, me and you, for the day of your next ultrasound. Sound good?"

Hope, pure and sweet, soaring in its splendor, bloomed and nestled deep within Magnus' soul - where his beloved Alexander held on tightly to the reins. 

"You never cease to surprise me," murmured with a fond knowing smile. 

Huffs of mirth right into his right ear tickled him, as his darling Nephilim replied, in a lilting light tone -

"In all good ways, I hope."

And then they fell asleep; Alec cuddling Magnus, their hands clasped loosely over where their unborn baby girl slumbered within; warriors and survivors, all three of them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec exhibits PTSD symptoms - and so does Magnus in his own way.  
> Maryse relives one of her worst experiences. 
> 
> What's even stronger than the most crippling fear? Love, that's the most powerful weapon of all - Love.


	17. Serenity - Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slice of life for the Lightwood-Banes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW how time whizzed by! SO sorry for not updating in Weeks! Been swamped with work assignments + motherly duties. *shrugs* Life goes on, C'est La Vie. 
> 
> Onward! With more fic; here there be Fluff™.

Shimmery sparkly sun beams shone down from amongst wisps of fluffy white clouds, hung against a clear cerulean sky. Beautiful beginnings, in the mid-October weather, laden with probable promise of light rain showers later on in the day. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane stood in the middle of his children's spacious nursery, the very picture of parental pressures - his hair standing up on one side, eyes wide open as if in a daze, yet with a deep-seated gleam of contentment brimming within their depths; slight shadows under his lower lashes, his lips pursed as he half-whistled, half-shushed a random whispered tune under his breath - all whilst semi-bouncing his tall, towering frame half-hunched over the pale pink bundle curled up in his long arms. 

His T-shirt had a few drops of infant formula which had escaped the bib he'd hastily Velcro'd around his earlier whimpering daughter, using only one hand as the other arm had scooped her up to hold her close to his chest, before proceeding to satisfy her hunger with her trusty hypoallergenic feed. 

Eight weeks old, and Naomi Nadia was the epitome of beauty, in Alec's possibly parentally biased opinion. Her feline gold eyes glittered as they peered up sleepily at her bearer father, half-curtained by thick curly long black lashes. Chubby pink cheeks drew attention to an aristocratic nose and heart-shaped lips; the perfect combination of both her fathers' features. Alec once again found himself in utter disbelief that he'd been the one to birth her; gorgeously golden-skinned as she was, just like Magnus. 

"Dada!" An imperious Rayan Damon shrieked in apparent glee, wobbling in a triumphant stand beside his adjustable bed, hands holding onto its half side railing, having hauled himself up from his previous sitting position. He now beamed at his sire father with an absolutely thrilled expression, his two front teeth gleaming in the scattering of sunlight. Alec grinned widely back, heart soaring with joy at his younger son's impressive efforts. 

At two weeks to turning ten months old, the handsomely golden-skinned, gorgeously hazel-eyed chubby baby boy had been steadily surpassing all his developmental milestones. His perpetually sunny, naturally charming manner melted the helpless hearts of all who had the honor of encountering him. Then again, being a Warlock-Nephilim being, there was really no fair comparison to any other children, besides his very own big brother before him. 

Daniel Mikael, eldest Lightwood-Bane offspring, already almost eighteen months old, trotted around the nursery in random loops, humming a lilting happy tune as he walked about in seemingly haphazard circles around his bearer father and baby sister, pausing now and then to pat rather proprietarily at his little brother's back. 

His head of black hair, much like Alec's, curled charmingly behind his ears. Thick brows framed stunningly gleaming golden cat eyes, while his long lashes, creamy complexion and chiseled cheekbones frequently caused his bevy of doting Godparents (and Grandparents) to coo unabashedly at him, even though he now spoke sometimes like a tiny terror (much to Alec's mounting dread and horror, and Magnus' infinitely proud glee). 

"Good job, Ray-ray!" The big brother persona had taken precedence in the past few weeks, possibly brought on by Naomi's arrival to their growing family. 

Jace had astutely made the rare observation that his Godson was turning out to be a mini-Alec - overprotective big brother characteristics and all. Thankfully he did not seem to exhibit any of Alec's rather dour mannerisms - as yet. 

A seven months' pregnant Clary had smacked him hard across his shoulders for having made those remarks to her, then promptly teared up in mortification at having done so, her hormones having bested her despite her best efforts to keep them at bay. A regular visit to the ever helpful magnificent medics J2, as the cheerily charming couple of Jim and Juan were so nicknamed by the Institute, had brought some relief in the form of prescribed hormonal supplements, in addition to the antenatal multivitamins Clary was already taking. 

Magnus had been sure to ply his 'poor Biscuit' with her favorite sweet treats and pampering massages, bringing her along for his weekly therapeutic spa visits with a ready and willing Catarina along at times, whenever she had her day off from work.

The Institute's resident psychologist both Magnus and Alec had seen for their four consecutive intense three-hour sessions, had highly recommended regular relaxing massages, along with meditation techniques and even soothing classical music, for both expectant parents to enjoy together as a couple on their downtime. 

A few mental focusing exercises and several one-on-one psychological counselling sessions for just Alec alone, weaved into his busy daily schedule, had worked wonders over the past four weeks since Jace had first sought an appointment for Alec from the efficient, effervescent former Shadowhunter with an always sweet smile, who was now one of the more prolific psychologists in Idris' extensive list over recent years. 

Alec had never felt more content and hopeful for their collective future as a family. He was only sorry that he had not thought of seeking professional help sooner. 

"Daddy, Papa not wake up yet?" The little Warlock-Nephilim eldest prince now queried, pausing his morning exercise routine to stand right at his bearer father's feet, having to crane his neck to look up at his frankly ridiculously tall parent. 

"Hm, he should be -"

"Alexander," came a half-gasp, half-pant, from just outside the nursery's doorway. 

There at the threshold stood a hugely pregnant Magnus Lightwood-Bane, his hair falling over the side of his handsome face in soft strands, golden cat eyes round and alert beneath triangular brows. The satin maroon robe he wore was loosely tied around his largely swollen form, its sash forming a cute bow over the front of his round mound of a baby bump. Its rich deep colors complemented Magnus' natural golden tan very nicely indeed. 

Alec nearly grinned at the pretty picture his gorgeous husband made, all full of  _his_ child. 

"I think I'm in labor," Magnus breathed out, locking eyes with his Alec, both hands supporting (gripping) the sides of his protruding belly, a pained grimace twisting his lips, fine sheen of sweat already peppering his brow. He was huffing out his breaths in shallow pants, shoulders tensed in a hunched pose as he rode out the current contraction rippling fiercely across his lower belly, shooting currents of prickly pain all along his lower back simultaneously, causing him to choke on a half-formed moan. 

Blindsided, Alec could only gape, arms wrapped around their youngest (not for much longer) child, stunned into stillness, eyes having popped wide open almost comically at Magnus' announcement. 

Both fathers stared at each other, varying degrees of shock dancing across their handsome features. 

"Daddy!" came Daniel's loud call, accompanied with a smart rap across his frozen father's knees. "Papa has pain!"

"Papa pain!" an adamant Rayan echoed, rattling the railing on his bed for good measure, as if to emphasize the gravity of the situation at hand. 

Alec blinked frantically, thoughts whirling wildly in his head, even as his heartbeats pounded a pitter-patter of panicked rhythm in his ears. Magnus was having contractions, at twenty two weeks of pregnancy. Just over five months. About two weeks earlier than expected. But then how could anyone truly predict the impossible, when the impossible had manifested in several ways? 

"Sayang -" Magnus started to say, only to stop and start his huffed panting again - barely three minutes after the earlier contraction had receded. A flush now stained his cheeks, and he was making pained moans deep in his throat, as he struggled to cope with the strong onslaught of his labor. 

"Babe! Oh God, hold on, please -!" Alec nearly leapt forward towards Naomi's crib in the center of the room, before remembering that their baby girl was still a fairly fragile infant. He slowed his panicked movements, gingerly placing the half-asleep princess back onto the relative safety of her mound of pink pillows, drawing her rose gold blanket over half of her little form. 

He then fairly flew to his laboring husband's side, an arm thrown protectively around Magnus' achingly throbbing lower back, pressing a loving sweet smooch on his sweaty brow, whilst his free hand fumbled for his mobile in his boxer shorts' pocket, murmuring about how he'd call Jace to have Clary help portal them to the Institute's infirmary and also stay with their children, whilst Magnus had the necessary Caesarian delivery to have their latest welcome addition to the family. 

Daniel had wisely stepped aside as soon as he saw that Daddy wanted to put Naomi back to bed. He then trotted over to where an anxious Rayan was still rattling his bed's railing intermittently, hazel cat eyes huge in his golden-cheeked features. 

Stroking his little brother's fingers soothingly while locking gazes as he looked down at him, a softly smiling Daniel cooed in a charmingly sensible manner -

"It's okay, Ray-ray. Daddy take care of Papa. I take care of you and Dia, okay?" he mumbled comfortingly over his little brother's forehead, as the younger boy peered up at his big brother, one of his little fingers curling over the older boy's slightly bigger one. 

A bright smile overtook the burgeoning frown on Rayan's face, transforming it before it even formed. He nodded happily up at Daniel, who nodded right back. 

"Mm hm!" Rayan hummed in agreement, turning his head to throw a glance at their slumbering sister. "Dia!"

"Shh, Dia sleeps," Daniel shushed him, voice pitched at a half-whisper. 

"Shhh!" Rayan echoed, blinking his big hazel eyes a bit sleepily himself. He had earlier finished off all eight ounces of his own formula after all. His empty bottle sat on the train track patterned floor rug near his bed, where their frazzled Daddy had asked him to place it, busy trying to rock a hiccuping Naomi back to sleep after having fed and burped her. 

Daniel giggled at his brother's sleepy facial expression, as their doting fathers quietly observed them. With a merry chortle, he wrapped his arms around Rayan's lower body and began tugging at him, urging him to climb back up onto his bed, 'helping' by shoving at his diapered bottom. 

"Ray-ray naptime!" Daniel declared quite imperiously, causing Rayan to let loose a peal of soft chuckles, even as he flung himself back onto his pile of pale blue pillows rather obediently, allowing his big brother to pull up his bright blue comforter over his legs. 

"Oh my, where has the time gone?" Magnus huffed with a rueful shake of his head, as Alec's large hand rubbed away at the last ebbs of the current contraction. A soft whimsical smile graced Magnus' heart-shaped lips, a mirroring one on Alec's own. 

Their baby boys were growing in all ways right under their noses. 

Jace's signature knock rapped loudly on their loft's front door, breaking the relative peace of their home. Along with Clary's excited voice calling out -

"Alec? Magnus? If you guys can't come to the door, I've got your loft's keys here, shall I use them?!"

Alec and Magnus locked gazes, as they so often did, matching looks of resigned amusement on their faces. 

"Ready, babe?" Alec murmured gently, hazel eyes glittering as he beheld his eternal love. 

Smiling widely through his labor pains, Magnus nodded gallantly up at the love of his life, golden gaze sparkling with bubbling anticipation. 

"Ready as I'll ever be, sayang."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hums merrily Twiddling thumbs whilst Grinning at future Plot ideas*
> 
> P.S. Seeing as Life™ seems to be getting more eventful for me, this fic will be maintained at abt 2x a month from now on. 
> 
> Thank YOU all for taking time to read! *Hearts*


	18. Serenity - Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anticipated arrival of the second Princesa Lightwood-Bane! *Trumpet calls*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.. Looks like this fic is turning out to be a long one, folks! 
> 
> *Writer strokes pet cat's head & grins in glee*
> 
> WARNING for Random Rampant Smut. Also some sacrifice of Medical items. *Cough*

"Ahhh  _Juan!"_

Various bits of little medical items merrily leapt and spilled over the edge of the infirmary's reception work station, scattering haphazardly about, some used up rolls of elastic tapes and surgical plasters rolling wildly off across the pristine floor. 

Tanned sinewy arms framed a slightly paler yet still golden naked torso. Both men's hips were intimately joined in the most blatant possible manner, one with his well-defined chest pressed firmly against his heaving partner's chiseled shoulders and back. 

"Mmm _Jim!"_

The name was accompanied with yet another series of deep penetrating satisfying thrusts of his fat cock, causing poor Jim to choke and gasp in several breathless bitten off screams - then spurting out globs of white semen all across the edge of the mahogany work desk. 

It was, after all, only 0645HRS in the morning. On a Friday, no less, when things in the New York Institute tended to gain momentum closer to high noon. So it really would not be polite to inadvertently alarm any conscientious Shadowhunter who would be performing their early morning patrols. 

For the recently engaged pair of renowned resident medics affectionately called J2 by their comrades, however, no time like the present whenever the mood struck - even if they had been in the midst of setting up preparations and prerequisites for the upcoming weekend. 

The frankly stunning Chinese medic had his fogged up glasses hanging off one of his chiseled cheekbones, having had not much of a warning before his taller fiance had decided to take the plunge - quite literally. He now reached up for them with shaky fingers of his right hand, gold engagement band adorning his ring finger twinkling under the infirmary's fluorescent lights. 

"Unh - My glasses - can't see!"

An infectious giggle burst out over his sweaty forehead, the Costa Rican's large doe-like golden brown eyes crinkled up in his amusement, lips parted in a gorgeous grin. 

"I'm deep inside you to the hilt, about to spill into you - and you're worried about your glasses, querido?" Juan murmured lovingly, his lips brushing against Jim's red left ear. 

Jim's response was a chewed off whimper, ripped from the back of his parched throat, as Juan grinded and heaved his groin in and up at Jim's sweat-slicked pertly arched bottom, effectively driving his thick heavy swollen cock even deeper into his fiance's hot and tight puffy hole, right hand now gripping Jim's right hip, his own matching gold band cool on the warmly flushed skin. 

From somewhere beneath the now chaotic messy workstation, the incessant ringing of a mobile caught their attention, bringing an abrupt pause to their coupling. 

"Ahh damn it! That's Alec!" Jim uttered, his thickly-lashed almost amber eyes having popped wide open at hearing the ringtone he'd assigned for the Head of the Institute. 

"Mm, hold on, honey - I'm -" Juan broke off with a series of low guttural moans, his rigid cock swelling even thicker before releasing its load in throbbing spurts - making Jim lurch his head back into Juan's shoulder, keening at the delicious sensations deep within himself. 

Limbs like wobbling jelly, the panting couple hastily disentangled themselves, both gasping at having a half-hard dribbling cock sliding out of a still clenching oozing hole. Juan grabbed the nearest gamgee he could find, ripping open its packaging and gently pressing it against his blushing fiance's tender entrance, Jim blowing him a kiss as thanks, even as his long fingers scrambled to locate his still ringing mobile. 

Both men exchanged sated somewhat sleepy saccharine smiles. They had not had much sleep the previous night, having had to perform emergency surgery on a young Shadowhunter whose appendix had nearly ruptured, managing to prevent massive abdominal bleed out - just another day for the pair of experienced doctors. 

"Hello, Alec?" Jim answered, clearing his throat delicately whilst locking gazes dreamily with his sweetly smirking fiance - who was still catching his own spillage from Jim's delectable body with one hand holding the helpful gamgee in place - whilst his free one swiped gingerly at his own sensitive deflating cock, using a thick hypoallergenic sponging wipe. He would use some to clean up his Jim, as soon as he hung up on their Boss, naturally. 

"O wow, now? Okay, she's a little premature, but not too worrying, considering how big and strong she appeared to be at Magnus' last scan - Clary's portaling you guys over huh? Magnus is otherwise okay though right - Not ble - okay, great, that's really good - see you guys in five, then," Jim finished, with an arched eyebrow and meaningful look thrown to his future husband, who nodded knowingly in reply. They had been ready for days now, somehow always prepared for the unexpected where Magnus was concerned. 

Juan removed the now soppy gamgee from Jim and flung it into the biohazard receptacle nearby, along with his used wipe, then pulled out two new ones from the dispenser, using them to tenderly clean his softly smiling fiance's sticky groin and sore bottom. 

Three minutes later, both medics were clad in crisp dark green scrubs and light green surgical masks, all traces of previous activities had been wiped down with disinfectant wipes, and every single runaway roll of used up surgical tape had been discarded into the recycling bins. No signs remained of anything other than a typical medical infirmary. 

One minute later, as the familiar golden shimmer of Clary's portal first emerged over the front space near the infirmary entrance, Juan turned to his Jim, catching his eye. Smile dancing up to his sparkling brown eyes, he winked discreetly at a shyly smirking Jim, whose cheeks were still tinged a light pink beneath his now clear glasses, pressing down onto the upper sides of his surgical mask slightly. 

"Ready, love?" Jim mumbled in a rather conspiratory way up at a cheery Juan. 

Nodding jauntily at his person of the past fifteen years, Juan's confident reply was -

"Ready as we always are, querido."

Both medics stepped forward as one to greet the Head of their Institute, who had his laboring husband cuddled to his chest, whispering words of loving encouragement into his ear, their heads pressed together.

Juan patted invitingly at the prepared patient trolley, indicating for Alec to position Magnus for surgery; whilst Jim began opening up the needed sterile sets and picking up selected necessary surgical tools for the delivery, as well as measuring out solutions and peeling open various surgical adhesives as needed, his movements fluid and smooth-going, hands seeming to have minds of their own. 

"Doing great, Magnus, just hang on for a couple more minutes, hm?" Juan almost cooed, empathizing with the moaning and puffing pregnant Warlock, whose now exposed baby bump was tightly taut with strong rippling contractions, making his lower belly's muscles clench up and surge around with the sheer force of his fiercely progressive labor - causing Juan to speed up his movements as much as possible in inserting an IV in Magnus' clenching forearm, administering the blessedly quickly effective regional anaesthesia as soon as he had the IV situated. 

Alec could only blink in his marvel for the impressive professional skills as exhibited by his chosen medics - he had handpicked them himself upon Robert's instructions, from the batch of elite medics in Alicante, five years ago when it was time for a new team of doctors to take residence in New York. 

"Whew, that was quick; gracias, Juan," Magnus breathed out in marked relief, his entire body relaxing as he rested his head back onto his pillow; Alec lovingly mopping the beads of sweat off his husband's forehead with a sponging wipe, smilingly leaning in to press a quick smooch on his lips, brushing the back of his free hand over his cheek ever so gently. 

Jim bit his lower lip behind his mask to stop himself from squealing at the subconscious public display of affection by his Boss. With a polite clearing of his throat (rather raw from the previous sounds he'd been making whilst happily held captive by his future husband's hips) he drew the expectant parents' attention. 

"I'm the surgeon for Malec Baby number four, so if Alec could come over to catch her in about five minutes? While Juan keeps Magnus company and gets the bassinet and baby blanket ready to receive our Princesa and all," Jim announced quite cheerfully, his amber-tinged eyes glittering with delighted excitement, gloved right hand brandishing a shiny stainless steel scalpel in its matching holder, with a pair of retracting forceps ready in his left one. Magnus had already been swabbed and cleansed with disinfectant solutions just a minute before. 

He was rewarded with a set of joyous grins plus a crinkly-eyed wink from his fiance and three equally enthusiastic nods. 

At the appointed minute, Jim looked up at Alec, who quickly made his way to the medic's side. 

There within her Papa, lay Malec Baby number four, Princesa Lightwood-Bane the second. Alec already had tears prickling his lashes, blurring his vision a little. He blinked furiously as he stretched out his large gloved up hands towards the sac wherein his daughter was, a few tears straying and dripping down his cheeks. 

"Aw, sayang," Magnus whispered sweetly, sniffling away his own happy tears. Juan had his left hand loosely held by Magnus' own; the medic's eyes glimmered even as he beamed widely behind his surgical mask. 

Jim himself was frantically squeezing errant tears from his eyes; he really could not have his glasses smudged up at this incredibly crucial point of the Caesarian delivery. He was also struggling to keep away the impending dizziness which had rudely popped up, out of the blue. It was a good thing he had opted to sit down on a surgical stool, in deference to his still slightly shaky knees. 

With a deft slice of a new scalpel, the sac collapsed, all its fluids gushing out onto the thick absorbent disposable sheet over Magnus' groin. 

Alec caught hold of his baby girl, noting right away her creamy pink skin and scrunched up red-faced features - her high-pitched wails pierced the previously peaceful atmosphere of the infirmary. 

"Oh wow, those pipes, sweetie," was Alec's spontaneous remark, causing a round of great amusement to erupt from all the other adults, Alec chuckling as he cuddled his newborn daughter close, waiting for Juan to turn on the digital weighing scale. 

"Eight pounds ten ounces," Alec announced a minute later, glancing up at his sweetly beaming husband. "Whew, if she'd been full-term, she could have been more than nine pounds, babe; like Rayan huh?"

"Thank all the Gods and Lord Raziel and all of the Angels, then!" was Magnus' tittering reply, drawing another round of merriment in response. 

 Juan strode over to pass Alec the receiving baby blanket, helping him to clean the intermittently crying little girl of all birth fluids, using soft thick hypoallergenic baby wipes. She was then expertly swaddled and brought over to her beaming Papa by her Daddy, whilst Juan joined Jim in closing up Magnus' wound and discarding all used up gauzes and swabs, putting aside all surgical instruments to be sterilized in their autoclave machine later. 

As Alec very carefully placed their newborn onto Magnus' left shoulder for him to nuzzle, Juan noticed the sudden pallor of his fiance's features, even half-covered by the surgical mask as they were. 

"Querido? You alright? You're turning pale," Juan observed worryingly, glancing at his fiance's trembling fingers, as they both applied pressure dressings and adhesive plasters over the thick strip of surgical glue Jim had applied over Magnus' incision wound. 

Grabbing onto Juan's gloved wrist, Jim gave it a quick squeeze, trying to reassure his frowning fiance. He couldn't quite look up at him yet; waves of dizziness were crashing down on him from both sides of his head. 

"I'm okay, just a little dizzy, is all. You were half responsible for it, by the way," Jim quipped cheekily, making Juan chuckle good-naturedly. 

Finished and satisfied with another surgery well-performed, both medics returned their attention to the doting fathers, who were gazing adoringly at their precious pink bundle. 

"Well folks, everything looks good! Magnus, you're doing really well; just take note you do have to lie flat on your back til tomorrow 0700HRS, okay sir? And do have patience with that blasted catheter, okay," Juan remarked smilingly, having pulled down the mask and exchanging happy grins with Magnus, who nodded obediently, raising an eyebrow mischievously, making his husband laugh through his tears of joy. 

Jim breathed slow deep breaths in efforts to stave off his discomfort, grinning up at the beaming couple. 

"So what's her name, guys?" he asked eagerly, catching Alec's glittery hazel gaze. 

Magnus glanced up at Alec, who smiled lovingly down at him with a firm nod. 

"Sophia Serena - meaning wisdom and peace - what we wish for her," Magnus spoke up in a soft reverent tone, brushing his baby girl's chubby cheek so tenderly with his own. 

"Aww that's sweet! Isn't it, querido?" Juan gushed, turning back to look at Jim. 

Nodding reflexively in response, Jim stood up from his perch on the surgical stool, and stepped forward towards his fiance - when his eyes flickered and rolled up, before he pitched sideways quite suddenly, unable to stop his own fall, landing onto his right side in a painful-looking thump onto the hard floor. Through the foggy haze closing in on him, he heard as if from far away -

" _Jim!"_ Familiar warm hands touching him then strong arms wrapping around his shivering frame. 

"Oh God, what's happening to him?!"

"He's much too pale, could he be ill?"

Then as a warm hand touched his sweaty forehead, the darkness enveloped him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'querido' - darling
> 
> Hmmm *Cheshire Cat grin*


	19. Serenity - Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herein we have some clues to discovering what may be ailing our poor dear Jim, one half of our favorite interracial OC OTP medic lovebirds. 
> 
> Malec are featured as a Power couple who help solve ponderous problems, as they have proven time and again. *winks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang on folks; this chapter may be a bit of a topsy-turvy roller coaster ride of sorts. 
> 
> Whether it's the fun kind or the truly terrifying sort, remains to be seen. I leave it to all of your astute deductions. *Bows and curtsies*

"Oh Dios Mio, why are these test results -!"

"Maybe you wanna get another medic to run them and reconfirm your deductions? I could send a fire message to my Mom, ask her to recommend one; she's still stuck in Alicante anyway, those blasted trials of theirs for all ex-Circle members -"

A baby's high-pitched cry, short but sharp -

"Oh Serena sayang, Papa knows you're hungry, my dear little marigold. Daddy's warming up your formula at the moment -"

"It doesn't make any sense! Elevated levels of white and red blood cells but no fever at all. He's almost as white as a sheet yet his blood sugar and all are well within normal limits. Then there's his low blood pressure, which is still considered normal for Jim, but his heart rate's markedly elevated. What in Raziel's name is going on inside Jim's body?!"

'Juan', Jim thought, his head fuzzy and heavy, as if stuffed full of cotton swabs. He struggled internally with herculean efforts to will his shut eyes to open wide. 

That was definitely his Juan; he sounded as if he was very near tears. Why though? 

"Ju - Juan," Jim finally succeeded in croaking out, after many attempts at working his parched throat. 

A flurry of movement whirled to his right side, a large hand clasping onto his own. His fiance's worried face swam slowly into view. Blurry, for sure, for his glasses had been removed. Before he could muster up the energy to request for them, Juan had gently replaced them onto his face. 

Blinking blearily away the last cobwebs of his blurry vision, Jim peered sheepishly up at his teary-eyed love, whose fingers stroked his subconsciously as they locked their gazes. 

"Jim," Juan breathed, his voice strained with the effort of holding back his tears. "You fainted, honey! You've never - you're always - I did all the blood tests I could think of - but I don't understand any of the results!"

Alec cleared his throat softly before speaking up, carefully inserting the teat of his newborn daughter's very first formula feed into her tiny open mouth, as she lay in her bundle of pink blanket on her Papa's left shoulder. 

"When I chose the both of you as our resident medics, I did thorough background checks across all available databases - as I do for everyone in here," Alec began, eyes sweeping away from gazing sweetly at Sophia Serena, to catch Juan's eye and pin him with an authoritative stare - he was now in his Head of the Institute mode, despite the tender clasp he had on his husband's left elbow, as Magnus cradled their newborn in a football hold, and the gentle manner he held the bottle of formula to Sophia's lips. 

Swallowing over the lump of dread which had abruptly wedged itself in his throat, Juan could only blink back a little meekly at his Boss, sensing instantly the direction of his queries. 

Jim squeezed Juan's hand in his own; he too realized where this was all leading up to, slowly turning his still slightly woozy head towards their Head. 

Magnus peered up at his strict-looking husband, finding that look of authority on Alec's aristocratic features quite attractive indeed. But then of course he was biased in that regard; he had just borne Alec their fourth child after all, barely over an hour ago. 

"Both of your mothers' records and personal details of their childhood have been sealed by Inquisitor Imogen, as of fifteen years ago - when the both of you first met one another at the age of ten," Alec continued in a measured tone of voice, being careful not to frighten his newborn baby girl.

"I found it strange at first, but then thought it had nothing to do with both of your levels of expertise. But now maybe a good time to revisit that, seeing as we may have to investigate both of your origins. May I ask why the Clave thought it best to hide away all that information on your mothers?" Alec went on to ask in that same deceptively calm tone.

Juan jerked his head away from Alec's penetrative gaze, to stare intently and meaningfully into the almost amber eyes of his fiance. As Jim lay in front of him on the patient trolley which had seen many of their patients using it, Juan vowed to bravely push forward, revealing buried truths once and for all - and to whom better than their very own Head of Institute? 

Jim could read every single expression on his Juan's face by now - they'd known each other for a decade and a half, being friends first, then inseparable comrades, to having developed a deep and abiding love and devotion for one another - and here they were, about to expose the most vulnerable parts of themselves, to one of the most influential Shadowhunters of their generation, the one with the power to make or break them at his will. 

Golden brown eyes locked with sparkling amber ones, as both medics mentally reached the same decision, looking back up at their Boss - who was now cuddling his newborn daughter on his own chest, her little body poised half-upright as her Daddy patted her back oh so gently in attempts to burp her.

The medics both glanced at Magnus, each young man seeking for his support, and they found it in his twinkling utterly kind golden feline gaze and his gentle caring smile. 

Taking a cleansing breath, Juan readied himself for whatever reaction Alec and Magnus may display. 

"My mother was a Seelie, who was banished by the Queen for having mated with my Dad - without having sought permission to leave the Seelie Court for her regular nuptial visits with my Dad - and for having fallen pregnant with me, the product of a Shadowhunter," Juan spoke at length, his words tumbling out in a scattered rush, his face deadpan at first, then crumbling into an agonized grimace, tears welling over through his thick black lashes. "The Seelie Queen - she had my Mama caught by her damned Knights - hours after I was born in my Dad's childhood home - executed her in front of my Dad - he fled with me, sought refuge at Alicante -" he broke off, shuddering with sobs, burying his head in Jim's shoulder, flowing tears mixing with Jim's own. 

"I'm so sorry, Juan," Alec croaked out, having lifted Sophia up to press his cheek against hers, one arm supporting her back; his free hand having clasped Magnus' left one tight, both fathers needing the comfort at hearing such a tragic tale from a person they had come to think of as a dear friend. 

Tears sparkling within his cat eyes, Magnus fought to contain his grief. Such mindless violence acted out by the Seelie Queen - he had always thought of her as ruthless in her methods - but this, what Juan had just revealed, proved to be of a whole other level. 

Sniffling and struggling to regulate his own breathing, Jim now looked up at Alec, the amber in his eyes glowing almost preternaturally amongst his determined expression. 

"That's the first I've heard of any of this. But then again, I can't really be surprised - 'cause my own mother was a Warlock," Jim revealed in a pained hushed voice, eyes darting to lock with Magnus', the gold feline orbs huge in his shock. 

"She had to stop using her powers, when she fell pregnant with me - 'cause she had a terrible time of it, always weak and collapsing, nearly losing me almost three times - and I was a premature baby, born after barely seven months, sickly and weak - and my father wasn't around that much to help her out; he was always with his Parabatai out in the field, saving the world - but he couldn't even save his own wife -!" Jim nearly yelled, stopping himself by clapping his own hands over his mouth, tears streaming over his cheeks; Juan stroking his face soothingly, pressing their foreheads together. "Her own so-called friends all abandoned her when she fell pregnant by an ex-Circle member! She had no one!"

"Oh Jim," Magnus breathed, a few tears dripping onto his own cheeks. Alec brushed them away lovingly, leaning carefully down to plant a comforting kiss onto his left temple. 

"She couldn't use her powers to help me heal; she was still so ill from the birth and suffered from postnatal depression - my father found her dead from having drunk poison one day, her cold body lying next to me. He took me with him to Alicante, and left me under foster care - too busy trying to save the world. So of course, just after we'd reconciled on my birthday, both him and his Parabatai were killed by Valentine himself," Jim finished bitterly, swiping away the last of his tears. 

"Oh by the grace of Raziel," Juan murmured, echoed softly by both Jim and Alec. 

A laden hush fell over the infirmary. The ticking wall clock displayed the time as 0830HRS. As if right on cue, Alec's mobile rang with Jace's assigned ringtone. 

"Oh right, I haven't told anyone about Sophia yet," Alec remarked, clearing his throat, working out the lump in it. 

Just before Alec could answer his ringing mobile, Jim suddenly spluttered out in breathless chuckles. Seconds later, he was joined by his fiance, Boss and Boss' husband - all staring at one another in rather relieved bewilderment. 

"Oh my, what have we gotten ourselves into, my dearest Alexander," Magnus gasped, both hands clutching over his fresh Caesarian wound, the anaesthesia still in effect, but his tender raw insides needing the support. 

Juan shook his head in resigned bemusement, exchanging looks of relief with his Jim. Now both their secrets were out in the open - and how it seemed so inconsequential at this very moment. 

As Alec answered his Parabatai's call, an ever-astute Magnus sobered up and pinned both medics with his own version of an authoritative stare. 

"Now then," he began, feline eyes gleaming intelligently, "since both of you have Downworlder blood in your veins, it might be wise of you to have other 'tests' performed. By myself, of course, I wouldn't trust just any other Warlock, besides my darling Catarina, but something tells me you both may want to keep all of this private and confidential. Taking into account that I am your Head's husband, my position as High Warlock of our territory notwithstanding, I trust that you both agree to having yourselves under my care? After I am able to leave this positively stiff trolley, of course."

Blinking in unison, both medics could only nod in utter acquiescence. Satisfied, Magnus transformed his expression back to his usual benign kind self - just as his husband announced the impending arrival of Jace and Clary and their three beloved Warlock-Nephilim Godchildren. 

"Don't worry, Jim," Magnus spoke up in a hushed tone, "I'm going to help find out what's going on with your health, hm?"

"Mh goh sai, dai lo," Jim replied heartfelt, earning a dazzling grin in response. 

The shimmer of Clary's golden portal appeared, and the matter was put on hold for the Lightwood-Banes to introduce their latest precious gift to their other beloved miracles. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Sophia, sweet Sophia Serena baby," an absolutely giddy Tia Isabelle sang out the name as she deftly snapped several pictures of her day-old niece on her trusty mobile. 

Thick black hair, long curly sooty lashes, huge round hazel cat eyes, an aristocratic nose, and pink heart-shaped lips, as well as rosy pink creamy soft skin - all these made up a positively picture-perfect, beautiful Warlock-Nephilim baby girl. 

She did however, have a powerfully loud and high-pitched wail, one which she was prone to unleash every few hours or so. 

Ah well, nothing could be truly one hundred percent perfect, after all. 

Blessedly so, she was now quiet, her eyes gleaming up at her beaming Tia, from her vantage point of within her baby bassinet. 

The day before, her two big brothers and her older sister had visited, brought by Godparents Uncle Jace and Aunty Clary. Alec had then requested for them to be further cared for at home, assigning Isabelle as Acting Head, while he himself cared for Magnus and Sophia overnight. 

Jim and Juan both looked on indulgently, patiently awaiting Isabelle's realization of the time. It was minutes to 0800HRS, and she was due for a small meeting to be held in Alec's office at that appointed time. 

The Head himself was currently half-slumped in his chair, body aching from having to sleep on a cot that was not long enough for his very tall frame. His right shoulder was propped up against his husband's left arm; Magnus already half hanging off the trolley, semi-standing upright, eyes bright and alert, even if his torso was slouched over his incision wound. He had consumed his dose of painkillers just half an hour before, and felt quite alright despite the throbs in his greatly reduced lower belly. 

"Izzy!" Alec called out at his seemingly oblivious younger sister. His left eyebrow was twitching. Magnus fought to keep from giggling, settling for a beatific smile instead. 

"Yes, big brother?" Isabelle replied, drawing out all the possible syllables in those three words - eyes never leaving her pretty pink niece. 

"You'll be late!" came the next volley of words, in an exasperated tone. 

Jim and Juan traded knowing looks with Magnus, who pressed a little more onto his frustrated husband's shoulder in support. Alec looked up at him with a rueful half-smirk, features instantly softening, straightening his body to wrap his arm around Magnus, hand splaying across the tender area of the Caesarian wound. 

"You gotta be careful, babe; you just had our baby girl yesterday huh," Alec practically purred at a lightly blushing Magnus, who could only nod almost meekly in agreement, hands perched on his husband's strong forearm, relishing in the feel of it. 

Jim sighed dreamily, before blinking to himself in bewilderment - Juan had placed quite the proprietary hand onto the small of his back, and was now stroking there absentmindedly, his honey brown eyes lingering on their Boss' display of affections for the bearer of his newest child. 

For the tenth time since the day before, Jim wondered why Juan was being so careful and almost eerily attentive towards him. Juan had always been caring and loving, yet since Jim had collapsed, he had been almost overprotective, hyper aware of Jim's every move, ever ready to offer a helping hand. 

Isabelle's dulcet chuckles broke his reverie; she had stood up and was walking briskly toward the infirmary's entrance. 

"Bye bye hermanos; later J2!" and with a whirl of her beautifully coiffed hair, she had left for Alec's office, barely having caught all the waves the four men were giving her. 

Peering down at his now half-asleep baby girl, Magnus then looked up at the pair of nervous medics with a gleam in his cat eyes. 

Alec sat up, ramrod straight, features set in determination. He stared at both of his subordinates, who stood at attention, both with arms now behind their backs - even though no command had been made. 

"Alright, Jim, Juan," Alec spoke up, nodding at each in turn, "Magnus will now examine Jim, if that's alright?"

Juan lifted an eyebrow at his fiance, who was already nodding firmly, eyes fixed on Magnus, who smiled kindly in return. 

"Best if you lie down, doc; your patient does need to sit down whilst examining you," Magnus chirped quite merrily, his ironic quip causing the other three men to break out in amused chuckles. 

Jim hastened to comply to Magnus' request, not wanting to tire him out. Alec had requested for Clary to portal herself over at 0900HRS, so as to portal Alec, Magnus and Sophia back home, while Jace stayed with Daniel, Rayan, and Naomi in the nursery. They had one hour to get to the root of Jim's health issues, with Magnus only able to use a small amount of his magic - Alec was very adamant that he not strain himself unduly, forbidding him from creating portals and such.

Lying on the patient trolley, Juan's hand clasping his, Jim wondered why he had fainted. He had eaten a full breakfast as usual, and had been in perfect health for years; illnesses were rare and few between for all Shadowhunters. He tracked Magnus' smooth fluid hand movements over his entire body, finding the sparks almost mesmerizing.

After five repeated rounds of waving his magic up and down Jim's frame, from head to toe, Magnus finally settled both hands over that constant warm hum he had detected - deep within Jim's abdomen. 

As his hands hovered over Jim's belly button, the sparkly waves changed hues from gold to silver then back again - much to the fascination and curiosity of the observing three men. 

"What's that mean, babe?" Alec blurted out, eyes wide with wonder. 

Juan and Jim locked gazes, both their hearts had inexplicably started pounding. What exactly was going on? 

Blinking in wide-eyed surprise, his golden cat eyes glowing preternaturally, Magnus lingered for a minute more, before pulling his powers back in with a quick finger snap. 

He then placed both hands on Jim's forearm, as if to stabilize him before he spoke. 

"Maybe best if Juan turned on the ultrasound, and see for yourselves?" was all he said, face set in some form of shock. 

Almost as one entity, all three other men sucked in deep breaths. Alec's hazel eyes were huge as they blinked frantically in his opened up face, body otherwise frozen. 

Juan and Jim could not seem to tear their eyes away from each other, both seeming to hold their breaths - did Magnus just hint at -? 

With shaking hands, Juan hastened to do as Magnus had suggested, as Jim absentmindedly pulled up the top of his scrubs, exposing his abdominal area, then reached out to grab the gel and squirting some over his lower belly, not seeming to register its coldness. His face was slack with shock, amber eyes large and fixed onto his fiance. 

As Juan gently placed the ultrasound probe onto Jim's lower belly, that unmistakable sound whooshed up from the speakers of the machine - pitter-pattering all around the infirmary, the life-affirming rhythmic pattern pulsing in strong beats. 

There, displayed on the ultrasound screen, was a tiny little baby. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Mh goh sai, dai lo' - Thank you, big brother
> 
> And so.... In the next chapter, the plot does thicken. 
> 
> *Writer has more surprises springing up at every corner* *Hold your horses*


	20. Serenity - Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All shall come to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed, I cried, I loved - hope you all enjoy this chapter - hints of what I'm building up, along with a little glimpse of a future plotline. 
> 
> Next Gen stuff happening, folks.
> 
> And, why yes indeed, this is the 3rd chapter within 24 hours.

Late October 2019, middle of the night - all was quiet in Penthouse One, home of the Lightwood-Banes. 

Outside the windows, the inky indigo-black skies formed a picturesque backdrop, with sparkly silver stars sprinkled randomly across its canvas, and a full swirly white moon hung majestically high up all on its own, iridescent in its solitary magnificence. 

In the vast nursery along one wing of the sprawling loft, four young children soundly slept, all with divine magical blood running in their tiny veins. Their room's ceiling glittered and gleamed with golden shooting stars and a gorgeous moon, serving as beautiful night lighting, as silvery moonbeams shone upon them through the windows' sheer silvery curtains.

Some of this shimmery moonlight had scattered across the four documents hung on the far wall, arranged from left to right by birth order, right next to the moon-shaped clock beside the nursery door - birth certificates created and sanctioned by Inquisitor Imogen Herondale of the Clave in Alicante, framed in intricately carved wooden frames of various kinds, each protected by powerful incantations, rendering them virtually indestructible. 

After all, those were unrefutable evidence of each divine child's miraculous existence. 

Two cribs sat side by side in the center of the nursery, an arm's length apart, one of rose gold wood, the other in a pale golden hue. Two baby girls slept sweetly within, one a little bigger than the other newborn. 

Along one long wall, two adjustable child beds were stretched out, separated by end tables and bedside drawers, upon which perched two child-friendly little lamps, in various shades of silvery blue. Two little boys slumbered in blissful peace, the bigger one snoring with his mouth hung half open. 

All four had thick dark hair, all had long curly snooty lashes, all had exquisite facial structures. Two had the creamy complexion of their Daddy, the other two were golden-skinned like their Papa. They appeared so docile and innocent, their eyes fluttering beneath closed lids as they dreamt sweet dreams. 

Yet all were magical hybrid beings with unimaginable powers, at the tips of their tiny little fingers. For they were all Warlock-Nephilims, created and born from a Prince of Edom's offspring, a powerful male High Warlock, and his strong warrior Nephilim husband, the Head of the New York Shadowhunters' Institute. 

Their future floated loftily ahead, soaring high above them, crafted and shaped along by a divine source. 

For now, all the sweet Warlock-Nephilims slept on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across the living room and office areas of the loft, the half-open sliding door of the master bedroom revealed a snoozing couple, both handsome men, lying facing one another, eyes shut in restful slumber. 

Their bodies were curled up in mirroring positions, the space between them not quite empty, but full of love and faith and deeply abiding devotion. 

The taller had thick black hair and aristocratic features, his skin creamy, his cheekbones chiseled. His partner was of a golden complexion, with exotic features, and an angular jawline.

Both were from opposite spectrums of the Shadow realm, their existences stretching beyond the reaches of time itself; yet here they both were, united. 

They looked completely different from one another, yet complemented each other so well. An aura of calm contentment and the sweetest happiness hovered and permeated the atmosphere surrounding them. 

For they were the biological parents of the four beautiful children peacefully slumbering in the nursery, after all. 

From his vantage point in Divinity, the Angel Lord Raziel peered closely at the family he had helped create - and smiled.  

All seeds planted had taken root, and were now beginning to bloom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across the corridor from Penthouse One, the newest occupants of Penthouse Two lay entwined on their bed in the master bedroom, fast asleep. 

Her markedly pregnant form clad in a long sleeved night dress; she had her husband's left forearm draped lightly across her swollen belly. There was a fluttering of tiny bumpy movements from within; their child attempting to find the perfect position for his own restful slumber. 

She had wavy fiery auburn hair and curly lashes, with delicate pixie-like features and a porcelain cream complexion. Her gold wedding necklace's peridot-diamond pendant twinkled on her chest, as it rose and fell with her deep measured breaths. One hand was subconsciously perched at the top of her round baby bump. 

Lying on his side facing her, her golden blond husband had his right forearm lightly touching her left shoulder, gold wedding bangle intricately carved with various runes gleaming intermittently, its deep hue stark against their bed's pale gold sheets.

His position was one of protectiveness and infinite care, toned muscles poised as if ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. Golden lashes fluttered in his dream-filled sleep, cheekbones chiseled, his jawline angled, lips slightly parted as he snored lightly, his breaths fluttering some of his wife's strands of bright hair.  

Both expectant parents remained blissfully unaware of their child's destined role in the far future, full of love and endless hope as it would be, closely intertwined with those of his Warlock-Nephilim neighbors. 

After all, his father was a Herondale, a descendant of a long line of elite warriors in all of Shadowhunters' illustrious history, as well as the beloved loyal Parabatai of the Head of the New York Institute. 

His mother had been gifted with the divine ability of creating new powerful runes, possessing an innate artistry and intelligence, also being able to communicate directly with the esteemed Angel Ithuriel. 

Both parents had Ithuriel's Angelic blood coursing through their veins, another indicator of the child's destiny decades ahead in time. 

For now he settled into a contented sleep, for he had another two more months before he was scheduled to meet his parents and everyone else.  

All would come together in its due time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Streets and blocks away, on the medical floor of the New York Institute, in the spacious living lounge across the corridor from the infirmary, were a male couple of hybrid Shadowhunters' medics - having their well-earned, much needed rest. 

Their contrasting bodies were pressed lightly together, from shoulders to arms and lower legs, both lying flat on their backs. Wedged against each other like so, with one leg straightened and the other bent at the knee, they seemed to form a butterfly shaped figure in the middle of their queen-sized bed.

One had a tanned sinewy arm raised up above his own head, his dark head turned instinctively towards his partner, thick lashes scattered across chiseled cheekbones, soft faint snores whistling from the back of his throat. Beside him, his golden-skinned counterpart had a hand draped across his middle, in a somewhat protective gesture. His sooty curly lashes fluttered sporadically, as he smiled softly and nearly giggled in his dream-filled slumber. 

There was an adorable little boy toddling ahead of him, with his partner's thick wavy hair and the same lilting melodic laugh. The toddler then turned his head to look behind him - and the dreaming man realized with joy floating through his heart - the boy had his own amber eyes. His partner called out faintly to the little boy; he couldn't quite make out his name, but it sounded like it started with the letter 'J'. 

All too soon, the dreaming Shadowhunter woke up with a start, sweet smile still dancing on his lips. He turned his head towards his partner, who was blinking his eyes open, having been jolted awake too. 

Pushing his soft straight dark brown hair behind his ear, the smiling young man shifted his body so that he now faced the other - his right hand now stroking his lower belly in slow reverent circles - gold engagement ring gleaming as beams of silvery moonlight sparkled upon it. 

Having caught sight of the meaningful gestures, his fiance mirrored his movements, so that they were now face to face, knees touching, his sinewy right arm reaching up so he could tenderly brush his beloved's cheek with his knuckles, matching ring glittering - both gazing lovingly into one another's eyes, honey brown locked with golden amber.

 "You're happy, hm, querido?" the tanned taller man whispered, more of an observation rather than a question. 

His fiance's mesmerizing eyes crinkled merrily in apparent amusement for a few seconds, before taking on a glowing sheen. 

"I'm engaged to my best friend of fifteen years, the love of my life, and oh - that's right - I'm now  _pregnant with his son_ \- so... Yes, I am, exceedingly, sickeningly, happy."

Both burst out into snickering laughter, on cue, in tune, at all times. 

"Ayy, it's bananas, huh?! That ultrasound... Dios Mio! I've never heard or seen anything so amazing or astounding in all my life - other than _you_ , of course, mi amor."

"Oh, Juan," his beloved whispered, breath hitching, hand fumbling for his to clasp. "I saw him, honey, in my dream! He's gonna have your hair, and your laugh - Thank the Angels - and my eyes, and.... He's gonna be so beautiful!"

"Ahh Jim, please don't cry, sweetie; you'll set me off!"

"Huh, are you a fire cracker or something, 'set you off'?!" Jim chuckled teasingly through his happy tears, free hand tickling Juan's ribs lightly, making him squirm. 

"Ayy! Cease and desist, immediately! Even if you're the bearer of mi hijo -"

"I  _am_ the bearer of your son - weren't you there earlier this week, when we saw him for the very first time? Or have you started forgetting, hm, lou dao?"

"Did you just call me 'old'?! I'm only two weeks older than you!"

"I called you 'Papa', honey," Jim informed him, his tone hushed and reverent, eyes sparkling with more unshed tears, smile trembling on his pink lips. 

Juan stilled his restless movements, squeezing his Jim's hand tightly in his own. His brows had shot up almost into his hairline. Seconds later his face crumpled, tears glimmering within his honey-colored eyes. He slowly leaned down his head, to press his forehead against his fiance's. 

"I'm a 'Papa'," he whispered, heartfelt, "all because of you, querido. Muchas gracias, mi amor."

"You're the one who gave me this baby, sweetheart," Jim declared in all sincerity, "and now I'm the 'Lou dao'. Thank  _you_ , my love."

Breaking out in even more snickering, both expectant parents met in a sweet luscious lock of lips, both of them clasping hands, noses nuzzling intimately. 

From within his protective sac, deep within his bearer father, their miraculous unborn son suckled his thumb, blinking sleepily. He had been awakened by the sounds of his fathers' laughter.

With fluid movements, he pulled his thumb out of his tiny little mouth, stretching upwards with both well-formed arms, his little legs kicking out and wobbling the sac's inner lining. The umbilical cord attaching his belly button to his Lou Dao's abdominal linings pulsed regularly with its supply of nourishment - the earlier steak dinner cooked by Papa. 

The little miracle boy was an intriguing mixture of Seelie, Warlock, and Nephilim. For his sire father had a Seelie mother, whilst his bearer had a Warlock one, and both their fathers were renowned Shadowhunters.

Coming from such magical origins, this child's destiny would bring him to join with other remarkable children of his own generation - when together they would form a formidable force, one of unprecedented unimaginable powers. 

At only ten weeks into his creation, the tiny being had already firmly cemented his position in the Shadow realm of decades ahead, by virtue of his unique bloodlines. 

For now, he slept on, for he had another four to five months to fully grow and develop. After which, he would greet his Papa and Lou Dao, along with some other important folks. 

All shall come to fruition. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Lou dao' - Cantonese slang for father. 
> 
> *Writer sprinkles liberal amounts of fic fairy fluff everywhere*
> 
> Much more to come!


	21. Serenity - Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new dawn has burst onto the far horizon - All parties concerned are gathered by destiny at a commemorative event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHH! So Sorry for the past 6 weeks of not updating. Life & work in general, we all know how that's like eh. 
> 
> Onwards with more fic! *Grins + Winks*
> 
> This is a rather special chapter, if I do say so myself. *Sniffles with feels*

Alicante was breathtaking, in every sense of the word. Imposing structures with their sharp edges and defined lines, intermingled with sparkling crystal clear glass of mesmerizing floor-to-ceiling windows, designed to optimally capture rays of cascading sunshine during the day. On most nights, the entire City of Glass appeared to gleam ethereally with shards of silvery moonlight beaming across its grounds, illuminating the internationally iconic site. 

The late November chill permeated the deep night air, crisp and cool, yet invigorating in nature. A tall muscular figure stepped out from the shadows cast from the doors of the Great Hall of Accords, his frame caught by the golden glow of nearby lamp posts along the cobbled pathways. 

A gentle smile graced the handsome mocha-skinned man's wide shapely lips, as his dark golden brown eyes glittered almost preternaturally in his quiet yet expressive happiness. With a brisk toss of his head even as the night breeze played with wisps of his thick black hair across his forehead, he stretched out his right arm behind himself - revealing a gleaming thick gold bangle dangling around his wrist, intricately and exquisitely carved with numerous runes - a Shadowhunter's traditional wedding bangle. 

His large hand had closed around the left wrist of his partner's, one a bit more slender than his own, skin tone a light golden tan - dark Wedding Rune engraved across the inner surface, created by his own hand, mere months ago, here at this very Hall. With a slight tug, his partner then stepped up closer to him, cerulean eyes dazzling in the lights, curly dark blond head tilted upwards to gaze at his husband, wide grin causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle up charmingly. 

"Excited, are we?" The golden blond teased, one thick eyebrow raised in query. "You know it's only 1800hrs over there, right? Nowhere near the ceremony yet."

"Mm hmm, and that means it's 'happy hour'!  And everyone knows that Magnus makes the best cocktails," his husband declared with an adamant nod of his head. "Of course, I'll be sure to keep to my current three glass limit - one for me, one for you, and -"

Here the taller broader man paused, giving the other a meaningful look, his expression amused and awed all at once - mirroring his husband's, whose tinkling laughter swirled around them, the merry sound crystal clear in their hushed surroundings. 

"One for our baby?" the blond Shadowhunter murmured, his voice laden with joy and gratitude, right wrist with his Wedding bangle glittering at his movements pressed against the tiny swell of his baby bump. 

His husband threw his head back in delighted guffaws, wrapping his right arm around his whole world and leaning in for a much welcomed lingering kiss. 

"Ahh, Jesse Hawkeye-Silverstream, how I do love you, my heart," he whispered intimately into his now blushing husband's left ear, noting with pleasure the goosebumps popping up all along the back of Jesse's neck. "You're now carrying our son, sweetie, naturally you're gonna have to be careful what you eat and drink - and also be cautious for that nausea you've been having, my poor babe."

Jesse nodded readily in acquiescence, flashing another happy smile up at his doting husband, who was now busily removing the thick scarf from around his own neck and looping it artfully around Jesse's previously bare one. 

"What did Mama tell you just over dinner earlier? You need to keep warm, honey, can't have you getting sick, hm?"

"Ah yeah, sorry, I forgot to grab my scarf from our room - I was so busy trying to remember all of Mama's advice -"

"Mm hm, I'm gonna have to tell her to ease up on you about that; we've only known for a few days now anyways. Right now -"

"We need to get to the New York Institute and meet up with J2," Jesse finished for his husband, who nodded cheerfully in agreement, left hand placed rather proprietarily on top of Jesse's over their baby boy's sanctuary. 

"Aw man, it's been five long years since I've seen them! Can't wait, really, we weren't called 'the three musketeers' for nothing, you know," declared with a teasing glint in his eye. 

"Why, Marcus Hawkeye-Silverstream," Jesse murmured wryly up at him, "you've been keeping secrets from me, have you?"

Marcus was reduced to another round of heartfelt chuckles at the pouty look on his love; how adorable he could be. 

"Ahh but sweetie, we only met a year ago, hm? Our anniversary's this weekend, remember? Or do you already have 'pregnancy brain' -"

"How could you!" spluttered indignantly, even as Marcus laughingly pulled out an age-old journal from within his trench coat, proceeding to conjure up a portal from one of its pages, right in the middle of the cobblestoned path they were standing on. 

Swirls of sparkly silver emerged in thin air, creating wafts of warm air to drift over both Shadowhunters. A shimmering silver portal formed, connected to the pathway leading up to the main entrance of the New York Institute. 

"I'm never getting tired of watching you do that - can all Werewolf hybrids in your family do it too, would you know?" Jesse pondered in wonder, holding onto Marcus' hand as he was led towards the awaiting portal. 

Marcus shook his head smilingly, closing up his prized journal and shoving it back into its home within his coat. With an enigmatic glance at the love of his life, now bearer of his child, he stepped through the portal with one leg, before reaching towards Jesse to tug him close yet again. 

"I'll be sure to ask Great-Uncle Magnus about it later tonight."

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Marcus Silverstream?! How have you been, brother?!" 

Juan rushed over to engulf his long-lost friend in a lingering bear hug, both muscular men pressing their heads together affectionately, made easy by their similar heights. Both had shimmery eyes upon separating, tremulous smiles wistful in their handsome features; mixed emotions felt over their bittersweet reunion. 

"Where's Jimmy, man?!" Marcus enquired eagerly, looking every which way across the vast reception hall. 

"He had to go to the bathroom again, it's a thing nowadays," was Juan's cryptic reply, spoken in a half-amused tone, smirking at his old friend's quizzical look at his words. 

Jesse not so subtly cleared his throat, reaching up with his right arm to loosen his husband's scarf - Marcus had been over-enthusiastic in his overprotectiveness, as usual - taking note of Juan's intelligent gaze flitting over his glittering Wedding bangle. 

"Ahh yeah, Juan, meet my husband - Jesse Hawkeye-Silverstream," Marcus announced with a proud flourish of both his hands, thick fingers twirling at Jesse's amused features. 

Both Jesse and Juan raised their brows at each other, then burst out in peals of laughter, leaving Marcus to blink at them in bewilderment. 

"Hah, sorry, Marc - just that -" Juan gasped through his chuckles - " - we already know each other. Jesse came for a month last year on attachment. That intro of yours, man, awesome!"

As all three continued their merry chatter, a now relieved Jim made his way carefully yet confidently across the hall, having emerged from the corner where the bathrooms were located. Several comrades and subordinates raised their cocktail glasses and nodded cheerily at him as he passed them by. 

Their Head had made the announcement of Jim's miraculous pregnancy with Juan's son, just one week earlier. News that had been received with great cheer and resounding calls of congratulations for the expecting couple. 

Juan had cried more than Jim himself. 

As Jim approached his fiance, Jesse looked up from chatting with Juan, and greeted him with a wide heartfelt grin, stepping forward with arms outstretched, then coming to an abrupt halt - he'd seen Jim's now obviously swollen belly. His face morphed into an amazed, delighted expression, even as he now surged forward once more, to catch Jim around the shoulders in a warm embrace. 

"Hiya there, Jesse! And you, Marcus - long time no see, brother!" In minutes, Jim found himself engulfed by both men's welcoming arms. 

"Hey guys, watch it huh; you all are suffocating both my babies there," Juan exclaimed half-nervously. 

Jesse's gorgeous baby blues gleamed merrily in his joyous face of glee. He clasped both of Jim's hands excitedly in his, causing both Juan and Marcus to exchange bewildered glances. 

"Aw no way, Jim, you too?!" was what Jesse uttered, quite happily, gaze flitting from Jim's little baby bump up to his amber eyes, wide behind his glasses. 

Even as Jim nodded reflexively in response -

"Wait, what?! -" J2 exclaimed in unison, just as Brother Zachariah pounded his staff three times, on the podium where he stood near the Lightwood-Bane family, who were spread out over a long Victorian-styled couch. 

"Oh wow..." was all Jesse could say, having released Jim's hands and stepped forward to get a better look at the goings-on on the podium. 

Jesse's hands were now placed onto his lower belly, revealing the shape of his burgeoning baby bump even more. A proudly beaming Marcus winked at both of his old friends - who resembled a pair of attractive goldfish with their half-open mouths - and joined his pregnant husband in observing the proceedings of baby Sophia Serena's full month ceremony. 

Minutes later, as Magnus' swirls of magical powers faded away into thin air, shrill tones of notifications on various mobile phones began resounding throughout the reception hall - including Alec's own. 

An unfamiliar alarm started blaring from the direction of the Institute's Operations room, triggering a cascade of assigned Shadowhunters turning on their heels to dash off towards it, drinks and hors d'oeuvres still in hand. 

As a collective anxious murmur rose in its crescendo within the hall, a visibly shaken Caleb rushed back in, making a beeline straight for Alec. 

"What is it?" Alec asked quite calmly, steely gaze focused in his Head of Institute demeanor, arms wrapped around Sophia, whose hazel cat eyes so much like her Daddy's gleamed big and round in her cherubic features. 

Next to them, an eternally patient Magnus sat cradling an alert Naomi Nadia, both of their golden feline gazes fixed upon Alec, seeking comfort from his confident calm. Both Rayan Damon and Daniel Mikael sat side by side next to their Papa, holding hands and staring up at him wonderingly. 

Struggling to form his words, Caleb coughed and swallowed a few times, then shook his head with a rueful grin forming over his embarrassed features. 

"Aw man, Angus did say I have to tell you in a calm way, 'cause it's nothing bad; at least, I don't think -"

"Caleb," Alec uttered, raising his scarred left eyebrow meaningfully. 

"Yes sir, sorry sir. It's - the esteemed Angel Lord Raziel, he's - he's suddenly appeared over Lake Lyn - and he wants - he's requested for a number of our folks to meet with him, right away - he mentioned several specific names."

A hushed silence befell the entire reception hall - all waited with bated breath as Caleb composed himself. 

"He has requested for the following from here - Alexander Gideon and Magnus Lightwood-Bane, Jace and Clary Herondale, Juan Manuel Goldstone and James Michael Whitecrane, and also - from Alicante itself - Marcus and Jesse Hawkeye-Silverstream."

A rush of realization swooped amongst the Shadowhunters gathered around - all those called upon were parents of miracle offspring?

Alec and Magnus both searched through the crowd with their penetrating gazes, finally catching those of the pair of husbands from Alicante. Jesse nodded smilingly up at Alec and Magnus - Marcus' arms wrapped around his waist, emphasizing the slight swell of his lower belly, now in his second month of pregnancy. 

Twin smiles wreathing their features, the Lightwood-Bane couple nodded back at them in response. Maryse and Isabelle had appeared on the podium, followed by Luke and Raphael; they approached their family on the couch, and each took hold of a precious Lightwood-Bane child, then retreating to carefully make their way back down from the podium. 

"Would the other parents join us up here, please?" an enigmatic Magnus invited with a graceful wave of one hand, his other with twirling fingers already conjuring up a portal. "We shouldn't keep the Angel Raziel waiting for too long, hm?"

Murmurs of acquiescence bubbling from the crowd accompanied the other three couples, as they climbed the steps up to the podium - eight months pregnant Clary being helped up by a protective Jace holding onto his wife's belly; Jim at almost four months along having his hand held securely by a watchful Juan as he assisted him; Marcus curling an arm around his husband lovingly as he brought Jesse to stand before Alec and Magnus. 

"So, Jesse, we meet again, happily so as well," Magnus murmured graciously, even as the portal shimmered to form a window to the forest pathways leading directly to Lake Lyn. 

As Jesse murmured his agreement, a grinning Marcus nodded cheerfully at Magnus and Alec, shooting his husband a knowing look. 

"Greetings, Great-Uncles Magnus and Alec. I've got something to ask you about our family history later, please Magnus, if you have the time, of course," Marcus uttered with respect heavy in his tone, friendly gaze flickering between the Lightwood-Banes. 

Magnus tilted his head and nodded agreeably with an indulgent smile, crinkly gold eyes twinkling, free hand catching Alec's in a secure hold, glancing around to ensure the other couples did the same. 

"Huh what - wait - I'm a Great-Uncle now?! Magnus -" 

Alec's surprised spluttering was the last thing heard on the podium, as all four couples stepped through the portal, before it closed up in a gleaming glitter of golden swirls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please refer to my previous work 'Emerging Strengths', with regards to Jesse Hawkeye's first appearance in this series. 
> 
> Hold on folks, it gets wild and wonderful from here on out!


	22. Turn of Tides - Beginning Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick Tock; Time Travels Tumultuously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH it's been more than a month Again! *Wails into the Void*
> 
> I come with more fic as Apologies. *Deep Bow*. 
> 
> There's a time jump related to previous revelations. 
> 
> This could be another long chapter, hold on for the ride.

**_21st November 2019 - 0210HRS Alicante Time_ **

_Inspirational._

_If there was just one word to describe the Archangel Lord Raziel, Magnus thought that would make a good fit._

_Shards of gold rays speared the otherwise pitch black night, illuminating Lake Lyn below where He floated ephemerally amongst the wispy winter clouds._

_"Ah. All have arrived."_

_His voice commanded the utmost respect, its resonance piercing the very soul of those who were chosen to hear it. Alec wondered how in all the realms he was one of the lucky few, despite all his self doubts and misgivings in recent years past._

_"Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane. You who have borne Daniel Mikael. Take heed, for he shall be the leader of the Chosen Ones, in twenty years' time."_

_Heart lodged in his throat, eyes wide with realization as he exchanged bewildered glances with his High Warlock husband, Alec could only nod firmly, one hand gripping Magnus' for shared support._

_"His brother Rayan Damon, borne by Magnus Bane, son of Prince Asmodeus, shall be his able companion in performing leadership duties."_

_It was Magnus' turn to bow his head slightly in respectful acceptance, golden feline eyes gleaming in a semblance of parental pride._

_"Both Lightwood-Bane daughters will be skillful healers in all necessities."_

_"Clarissa Fairchild and Jace Herondale, your son shall become a Parabatai to one of the Lightwood-Bane children, a Lieutenant of the task force."_

_Jace and Clary both bowed their heads in reverence, his arm secure around her waist, her hand gripping his elbow tight._

_"James Michael Whitecrane. Juan Manuel Goldstone. I chose to gift you with a son who shall be a Parabatai, as well as an able soldier with healing abilities. May he be a balm for your past suffering."_

_Stifling their shocked sobs and sniffles, both Jim and Juan murmured effusive thanks whilst half-bowing in the Archangel's direction. Juan gently stroked his tearful fiance's lower back, earning a beaming smile in return._

_Alec and Magnus exchanged tremulous smiles, sharing in their friends' happiness._

_"As for the seventh member of this Chosen task force who will bring forth Change in all the realms - the son of Jesse Hawkeye and Marcus Silverstream. He shall be the Parabatai to the Whitecrane-Goldstone son, an able soldier with skills in strategy."_

_Hands clasped together behind their backs as they stood shoulder to shoulder, Jesse and Marcus nodded in effusive gratitude. Jesse's cerulean eyes welled up with unshed tears as he exchanged glances with a sweetly smiling Jim. Marcus' cheeks were already wet, a wide grin splitting his face as he caught Juan winking at him - his son was going to be the Parabatai to the son of his childhood companions._

_"With this I declare the Chosen Ones' formation fulfilled."_

_With a dwindling golden gleam, Raziel disappeared into the shadows of night._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**18th December 2019 - 0147HRS**

Juan blinked blearily up at the ceiling of the quarters he shared with his beloved Jim. What had woken him up in the pitch dark middle of the night? 

Sounds of someone retching uncontrollably drifted through the haze of tendrils of sleep, spurring Juan into immediate instinctive motion. 

"Jim?" he called out, a split second before their bedroom's toilet was being flushed. He stumbled hurriedly out of the warm cocoon of their comforter, groggily lurching upright. 

"Yeah?" came the raspy response, followed by a sluggishly shuffling Jim, dabbing at his lips with some Kleenex, whilst attempting to clear his throat of all remaining bile. 

At now nearly five months pregnant, Jim's swollen belly caused him to have developed a slight waddle - utterly adorable in Juan's frank point of view. The past month had seen a surge of growth in their unborn son, with his weight now at an estimated four pounds, his last ultrasound revealing him to have long, strong limbs - much to Juan's not-so-secret pride. 

Jim just thanked his lucky stars that their baby had not turned out to be huge and heavy like Rayan Damon had been during Magnus' pregnancy. 

Even though the all-day sickness had occurred at almost a vengeance this whole past month, after a blissfully peaceful first three months had flown by without any issues whatsoever. 

After four Malec babies, Jim and Juan had learned that truly every pregnancy and birth was indeed unique. 

"You woke up feeling sick? Or have you even slept at all, querido?" Juan murmured, lump forming in his throat as he peered worriedly at his pale, trembling fiance, whose dark shadows under his beautiful eyes looked like they were forming shadows of their own. 

Mustering up a brave little smile, Jim tilted his head to his left and squinted up at the love of his life, one hand rubbing soothingly at where their son was jabbing at him incessantly from within his bump. In his rush to throw up his supper, he hadn't had the chance to put on his glasses. 

Juan had swiped up the glasses from the top of Jim's bedside drawers and now tenderly slid them onto his face, swallowing his bubbling emotions and bending down to bestow a heartfelt kiss onto Jim's cute button nose. 

 "Sometimes I ask myself - how does my Juan Manuel know me so well? Then I remember - we've been together since we were ten years old."

Muffled chuckles floated around their hushed surroundings, as Juan clasped his reasons for living to his chest, bound firmly to his heart and soul, burying his face in the crook of his pregnant love's neck. 

Unbidden joy soared within his gut as he felt his unborn son's strong movements from inside his Jim, proof of the hybrid baby boy's miraculous existence. 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clary lay propped up on a mound of pillows on the bed she shared with Jace, both hands gripping at the sides of her large baby bump. Beads of sweat peppered her temples, as she panted through yet another contraction, hazel eyes gleaming in her focus on practising the Lamaze method of breathing through labor. 

"It's every five minutes now, babe, and you've been at it for almost three hours now," Jace fretted, dual-toned eyes wide in his frantic anxiety. "I really think it's time to call J2 and get you to the infirmary for delivery."

He lovingly pressed a cool wet towel onto his laboring wife's forehead, even as his free hand rubbed methodically in swooping circles around her tightly taut belly, in an attempt to soothe the tense muscles. 

"Okay, yeah, you're right. It's time to have this baby boy," Clary huffed, grinning weakly up at him, eyes twinkling in nervous excitement.

With tremors running down his arms in a sheer bout of nerves, Jace reached for his mobile perched atop his bedside table, thumb pressing on Juan's mobile number stored in speed dial. He answered on the second ring - was he not asleep before this? 

"Hiya, J1," Jace greeted him with a teasing smile in his voice, locking gazes with his wife, who shook her head ruefully at his antics. 

Already a father, and still such a child. Clary wouldn't have him any other way. 

"Sorry to bother you at this hour, but we think it's time, man. Clary's contractions are at every five minutes, steadily increasing this past hour. She's been laboring for the past three - yeah she wanted to do it naturally. Yeah okay, we'll meet you at the infirmary then. Hope Jim's feeling alright? Hm, sorry to hear that.. Yup, will do."

With a huff of pent-up breath, Jace hung up on Juan, then grabbed Clary's shawl from the nearby bed post, draping it over her shoulders. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he carefully lifted her up into his arms in a classic bridal carry. 

"Ready, babe?" he husked down at her, the image of her gorgeous sweaty face imprinted upon his mind. 

The lady of his life was having his baby boy, and Jace felt as if he was soaring with invisible wings from an unattainable precipice. 

"As I'll ever be, honey," was her rather chirpy reply, even as she drew in a few deep breaths at the oncoming contraction - about three or so minutes since the previous one. 

Nodding affirmatively at each other, Clary held on firmly to her husband's shoulders, as he picked up his pace on the way out of their bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  **18th December 2019 - 0212HRS**

"Push, Clary, come on, babe, he's almost here!" Jace cheered, blinking away his overwhelmed tears, squeezing her hand back as she bore down with all her might, free hand gripping her right leg in the stirrup. 

"That's it, Clary sweetie, you're doing so well. Great job!" Jim soothed her, stroking her ankle almost absentmindedly as he supported her left leg in the most optimal birthing position. 

From between her legs, a cheerful Juan looked up at her red and blotchy features, noting the determined glint in her eyes. He nodded enthusiastically, fingers of one gloved hand skillfully holding her open so she wouldn't tear in her valiant efforts in having an all natural childbirth. 

The baby's head was already out, his eyes and nose scrunching up, a smattering of dark blond hair plastered all over his oval head. He seemed to be blowing tiny bubbles through his pink pursed lips.  

Jace thought he had never seen anything more amazing. All words he'd planned on saying flew off as his throat closed up at the indescribable joy he felt at that moment. 

"Perfect, Clary! Just maybe two or three more, just like that!" Juan urged her on, free hand poised to receive the new life into the world. 

Within the next three minutes, Jace amd Clary's firstborn son emerged fully from his greatly relieved mother, wailing his lungs out, greeted by his parents' tearful laughter as Juan carefully placed him onto the surgical towel draped over Clary's bosom. 

Both parents curled their arms around the product of their love, gazes locked sweetly, wide grins wreathing their features. Jim and Juan exchanged secret little smiles of their own, both with one hand perched atop of Jim's bump, their unborn son squirming around intermittently within. 

As planned, Jace then cut the umbilical cord, and Jim expertly clamped the little bit dangling at the baby's belly with a nifty plastic clip. With the next few dwindling contractions, Clary delivered the placenta, after which Juan discarded it properly into the biohazard receptacle. 

"Time to weigh him now," Juan announced merrily, having changed to a brand new pair of gloves and bringing the digital weighing scale closer.

With Jace's happy help, the hiccuping baby boy was weighed whilst still naked, then wiped clean by a tenderly smiling Jim, before being returned to his mother. 

"7 pounds 10 ounces, healthy size for a newborn!" Juan declared happily, eyes lingering on his Jim's dazzling smile. 

"So what's his name?" Jim queried softly, amber eyes twinkling as he gazed upon the now yawning little guy. 

"Ethan Benedict Herondale - 'Strong Blessings' are their meanings," Jace revealed, index finger of his left hand already being gripped tightly by his newborn son, his right arm wrapped around his newly formed family. 

Both Jace and Clary could hardly take their eyes off of their baby boy. His dark blond head was just like his father's, while his complexion seemed to favor his mother's. His eyes seemed to be a mix between hazel and a deep blue, glittering between thick curly blond lashes. 

For a Shadowhunter who had been an orphan before, this was one of the best events of Jace's young life. He vowed to himself to always cherish his wife and son, all throughout the days of their lives together. 

"Wonderful name," Jim now murmured appreciatively. "Very meaningful."

As he stroked his own baby bump lovingly, he looked up to find his fiance gazing tenderly at him. 

Not too long would pass until they could hold their own son in their arms as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS more fic to go. God knows how many chapters this installment will end up with! *Waves*
> 
> Thank YOU for reading! *Flings floofy folds of fluff*


	23. Turn of Tides - Calm Ripples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightwood-Banes have had to make some much-needed adjustments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our beloved Malec.

**18th December 2019 - 0508HRS**

A baby's shrill piteous wails pierced the quiet of the spacious loft, triggering a rippling cause-and-effect of sorts, just another typical day or night in the Lightwood-Bane household. 

It was a rather delightful measure of the rhythmic way of life they'd been enjoying thus far. 

"I've got it."

Both strapping men announced simultaneously, having lurched upright from their various slumbering forms, sprawled haphazardly across their king-sized bed. 

Catching each other's eye, they burst into amused chuckles, even as another slightly higher pitched cry now seemed to blend quite melodiously with the first. 

"Oh my," Magnus sighed, wry half-smirk etching onto his lips, blinking away any and all remaining hopes of sleep, nimble fingers of both hands conjuring two bottles of infant formula of differing volumes. 

"Coming, girls!" Alec called out at half his usual volume, wriggling his scarred brow at Magnus whilst flinging his fluffy robe over his own shoulders, leaving it to flap about as he made his way towards their sliding door entrance. 

With a rueful shake of his tousled head, Magnus hastily trailed after his hurrying husband, his own robe hanging off one shoulder by its dangling sleeve. 

Their nursery had undergone its fourth transformation within the past year and a half - absolute necessity in Magnus' personal opinion. 

He'd constructed a wall right in the center of the large area, separating their boys from their girls. Both boys' adjustable beds were lined along one far wall of their designated area, while the girls' cribs were arranged along the other area's far wall, well away from their brothers.

Now Daniel and Rayan could sleep in relative peace at night, even whenever their younger sisters awoke hungry for feeds. All four siblings played in either area during daytime, both fathers ensuring their children always spent quality hours together. 

"Alright now, Nadia sayang," Magnus murmured gently, drifting over to where Naomi Nadia was kicking at her blankets quite angrily, her little mouth wide open in her wailing cries. 

With swift movements, Magnus lifted her up and close to his chest, popping in the teat of her formula into her open mouth. She quietened down quickly at that, and Magnus could watch contentedly as Alec fed their Sophia Serena, settling his tall frame into the lush leather couch nearby, being very careful with his two-month-old daughter's fragile neck and head. 

"Yeah that's it, Serena sweetie," Alec crooned down at her, as she peered up at her sire father, both of them ensnared in mutual admiration; their matching creamy complexion aglow, cheekbones chiseled and lashes similarly thickly curled. 

Magnus never ceased to count the several hundred little blessings in his long immortal life - and this very minute was one of them. He gradually floated along to join his loves on the couch, cuddling Naomi close, breathing in her comforting baby scent. 

"You're 4 months old today, sayang. A precious princesa indeed," Magnus hummed happily, marveling at his daughter's intelligent gaze. Looking at them as he was, Alec's heart swelled as Naomi chose that very moment to smile so sweetly up at her sire father, both sets of their golden eyes fixated upon the other, Magnus returning his princess' smile with a dazzling one of his own. 

Alec found himself dangerously close to tears; his heart now seemed to be pinned to his sleeve always. 

Within less than half an hour, both daughters had been burped and changed, and patted lovingly back to sleep within their respective cribs. 

Cleansing their hands with the handrub solution from the bottle hung near the door, both fathers smiled softly at each other, Magnus silently tossing his head in the direction of their sons', receiving a ready nod from a similarly quiet Alec. They had long perfected the art of silent parental communication. 

Passing by the boys' room, both fathers peeked in through the half-open door, finding their sons, thankfully, still sound asleep. 

Daniel Mikael at almost twenty months old was stretched out all over his bed, much like an adorable chubby starfish. His black hair swirled sweetly on his pillow, thick sooty lashes fluttering on his cheeks, pink lips half open as he snored lightly, skin smooth and creamy. Magnus was struck once again by how much he resembled Alec in looks and mannerisms.  

Separated from his brother by a small chest of drawers and a dimly lit glittery star-shaped night lamp, Rayan was a vision of golden tan and dark hair curling behind his ears, lying on his side with one little hand tucked under his own rosy cheek, shoulders moving rhythmically in his peaceful slumber. At almost a year old, his limbs had recently grown longer, causing him to have lost some of his baby fat. Alec would forever love how his golden little boy reminded him daily of Magnus. 

They then made their way back across their vast penthouse, returning to their softly lit master bedroom. Just as he toyed with the idea of snatching up a mere thirty minutes of sleep before starting yet another work day, Alec was distracted by the buzz of his mobile - it was Jace calling him. 

"Hullo? Yeah we were already awake, the girls were hungry. Oh wow - 3 hours ago - Congratulations, Parabatai!" Alec crowed in rising excitement, hazel eyes widening with growing glee, turning to look at an already attentively curious Magnus. "Yeah we'll see you around 0800HRS then. Give our love to the new Mommy!"

Eyes already crinkling up happily,  Magnus clapped his hands together, eyes glittering in delight.

"Clary had their baby boy already?! How wonderful!"

Rumbling chuckles rising in his throat, Alec nodded enthusiastically, tossing his mobile onto their bed and throwing himself at his husband, tossing his head back with a laugh as he was deftly caught around his waist. 

"Yeah babe, my Parabatai's son has arrived! The future Parabatai to one of our kids. I wonder who it could be?"

Shaking his head rather wisely, a bemused Magnus tapped his handsome husband's lips with one well-manicured finger. 

"Now now, darling Alexander. Your Parabatai's son is only 3 hours old, do hold your horses. We have another 18 years to do all that wondering. Although I'm partial to believe it could be Rayan!"

Snickering in glee, Alec removed Magnus' half open robe with clever hands, already shrugging off his own, sending him a lusty gaze even as he grabbed hold of his husband's delectable bottom. 

"Why not Daniel hm? Not even gonna consider our gorgeous girls? Dunno how Jace will react to that!"

Peals of laughter echoed throughout their room, as Magnus was tossed quite unceremoniously onto their bed - yet Alec was gentle with his preparations and couldn't stop kissing his beloved's luscious lips. 

They succumbed most willingly to the swirling surges of their love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even More Fic.


	24. Turn of Tides - Dawning Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interhybrid pregnancies are not that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now return to our latest original interracial interhybrid OTP - Jesse and Marcus Hawkeye-Silverstream. 
> 
> Jesse is an orphan since young, while Marcus grew up in a tight-knit Hispanic family - with Werewolf ancestry.

**18th December 2019 - 1230HRS Alicante Time - Silverstream Residence**

Jesse Hawkeye-Silverstream covered his mouth with one hand, his other pressed to his growing baby bump, an abruptly sickening pallor overcoming his golden complexion. 

Lurching up into a sudden unsteady standing position, he stepped backwards hurriedly in his haste to get away from the offending dish that had been served to him. 

By his mother-in-law who had cooked it personally, especially for him. 

Frowning ferociously up at her taller son-in-law, Maria Luisa Silverstream tried her best to rein in her temper. She had slaved half the day since dawn to prepare and cook a nourishing meal, specially for fortifying pregnancies, and had excitedly presented it to her dear son's pregnant husband. 

Only for him to reject her offering in such a manner. 

Gasping for air, Jesse frantically fanned himself with one hand, swallowing his own rising bile repeatedly, staunchly refusing to run to the bathroom and hurl whilst his mother-in-law still stood fuming at her humiliation. 

A now alarmed Marcus realized that Jesse had taken ill, and rose to his feet - only to be pushed back down into his seat by his muttering Mama.

She was more embarrassed than angry; she had not thought of asking Jesse beforehand for what he felt like having, and had not taken into account his nagging nausea that had plagued him for these past three months. 

Even now her keen eyes observed how despite his bump having grown bigger, he had been steadily losing weight. Hence her haste to provide him with nutritional meals to hopefully fatten him up somewhat. 

"I'm so sorry, Mama! I -" a mortified Jesse was apologizing profusely, blinking down at her pleadingly, one hand outstretched to touch one of hers hesitantly.  

In a fit of fury, Maria swatted his hand away, then grabbed the pungent dish up and stormed off towards the kitchen, blinking away tears of instant regret at having been so rough with her pregnant son-in-law, yet too proud to turn back to apologize just yet. 

"Mama!" an irate Marcus sputtered, even as he hurried to support his swaying sweaty husband. 

"I'm so so sorry, Marcus -"

"Hush, honey, it's not your fault," Marcus soothed, valiantly refusing to allow his tears to fall, as he led his shaking husband back to his seat, stroking the back of his neck to calm him down. 

It had been such a vexing few weeks. Since the Archangel Raziel's revelations, his Mama had been over the moon, and tried ways and means to feed a constantly nauseous Jesse hot proper meals. 

However all her dishes were a mix of several different strong spices and flavors, stirring up Jesse's all day sickness even more, triggering his heartburn almost on a daily basis. 

Numerous attempts to persuade his Mama to tone down the spices in her cooking had led to Marcus being somewhat exasperated with her, her stubborn nature to stick to what she'd been doing for several years overcoming her ability to adapt. 

Meanwhile Jesse had been surviving on thin bland vegetable soups and white breads for nearly a month, with a variety of fruits and their juices being his only saving grace. All forms of meat and seafood made him sick to his stomach, and so did milk and cheese, hence his previous favorites pizza and lasagne were out of the question. 

Marcus' heart ached for his poor suffering husband, barely out of his first trimester, with God only knew how much further to endure this trying pregnancy. 

Yet Jesse stayed buoyant and ever positive, smiling readily throughout his days at work, always patient and ever willing to lend a helping hand and a listening ear to anyone who needed it. 

Maria would complain almost daily to Marcus about how fussy Jesse was, hinting at him being a difficult son-in-law. Whenever Marcus defended his husband, she would wonder aloud if Jesse was turning her own eldest son against her. 

Marcus found himself more than once envying his younger brothers, both currently attached to the Brazilian Institute. They didn't have to deal with their persistent Mama, despite her well-meaning intentions. 

Focusing on his now slowly recovering husband, Marcus pushed all disturbing thoughts aside, one hand clasped around Jesse's neck, holding him close to his chest. 

"Feeling any better, querido?" Marcus murmured worriedly, tenderly nuzzling at Jesse's nape, almost scenting him somewhat - instinctual remnants of his Werewolf ancestry.  

The pregnant Shadowhunter nodded readily, a sweet smile already forming on his still whitish lips. 

"I'm alright now, could you check on Mama please? I would, but I don't think she wants to see me right now. I really do want to try her dishes, it's just that I get sick so suddenly, and I feel like hurling and fainting all at once. It's such a mess; I'm only sorry I keep hurting Mama, please tell her I'm sorry," Jesse whispered placatingly into his husband's ear, pressing his reddened hand beseechingly over Marcus' heart - the one Maria had slapped away. 

From her hiding place in the corner of the kitchen doorway nearby, having finally given in to her weeks' long urge to snoop on the unsuspecting couple, Maria's sharp Werewolf-like hearing picked up her son-in-law's words - and her heart shattered into pieces. 

Her poor son-in-law had been enduring all his sickness in silence for the whole month - solely for her sake - and she had gravely misunderstood him, and accused him of being a difficult diva. 

Maria Luisa Silverstream had never been so ashamed of herself. 

Inhaling a cleansing breath, she stepped out of the kitchen and nervously approached the embracing couple. 

"Jesse?" her voice trembled with emotions, guilt at the forefront. She wrung her hands anxiously as Marcus gave her a wary look, whilst Jesse glanced hopefully into her eyes, then looked away bashfully, his cerulean eyes gleaming with unshed tears. 

Jesse stepped away from Marcus, mustering up a brave smile for his mother-in-law, blinking his reddened eyes in his efforts to focus on her. 

He never made the few steps toward her, having slumped forward in a dead faint, crumpling in a hefty heap right at his mother-in-law's feet. 

"Dios Mio, Jesse!" Both Marcus and Maria screamed in fear; she springing forward to clutch worriedly at him, he frantically scooping his husband up into his arms, mindful of their unborn son within his belly. 

"Take him to your room, mi hijo, I'll call the doctor at once!" Maria called out as she sprang towards the hallway where the home landline telephone was. 

Within less than ten minutes, Jesse's physician who specialized in interhybrid pregnancies arrived. He hurried along behind the petite matron of the house, up the flight of stairs to the spacious bedroom where Jesse lay pale and still, a teary-eyed Marcus clasping his cool clammy hand. 

"He hasn't stirred at all, Doc Elmsdale!" a frantic Marcus gasped out, barely keeping himself together. "He's been sickly for almost a month now, always nauseous and throwing up anything solid. Only soups and bread, maybe some fruit here and there. He can't even have any of his favorite foods."

While Marcus spoke, the physician was expertly examining Jesse's prone form, including performing an impromptu sonogram with his mini portable ultrasound, picking up on the baby boy's heartbeats - the strong sounds emanating from within a weakened Jesse reducing both Marcus and Maria to tears. 

"Hyperemesis," Dr Elmsdale deduced, pushing up his glasses with an index finger, "a state of severe pregnancy nausea and vomiting, inability to tolerate strong spicy foods and pungent smells. He can't help how he feels, really, it's just how it is. Usually passes after the fourth month. For now I'll hook him up to an infusion, but it'll be ideal to admit him to the infirmary for closer monitoring. For the baby's sake, as well as preventing further dehydration for Jesse."

Twin expressions of dismay greeted him from the mother and son pair, who now exchanged silent loaded glances.

Within minutes, Dr Elmsdale had inserted a cannula into Jesse's right wrist and started running the saline infusion at a rapid rate. He packed up his medical prerequisites and stood up to leave, handing a piece of paper to Marcus - an admission form dated the next day. 

"He should wake up within the hour, not to worry - the infusion will do wonders for now. See you tomorrow then?" Dr Elmsdale murmured inquiringly, yet in a firm no nonsense tone, intelligent grey eyes flitting from Marcus to Maria, then back again, as he finished the cup of tea Maria had served him. 

"Yes, Doc, of course. Thank you so much for the trouble."

With a firm grateful handshake, Marcus then led the physician out of the house, leaving a sniffling Maria to sit beside a still unconscious Jesse. 

"Oh Jesse, my poor boy," she murmured through her curtain of streaming tears, hands oh so gently stroking his right arm, down to the hand she had swatted so thoughtlessly before. 

"You did nothing wrong, mi hijo; it was all my fault! I'll wait for you to wake up, my dear, then I'll tell you properly, and say how sorry I am - like you deserve!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did it again - 3 chapters all in a row.  
> The Silverstream family connection to Magnus shall be explained in the next chapter.   
> For now I leave this slight cliffhanger.   
> *Curtsies*


	25. Turn of Tides - Embracing Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Marcus and Maria have a happy hopeful re-beginning. 
> 
> Or alternatively, they're on the precipice of a whole new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So......... I wrap this fic up with a bow *wink* and am already working on the next installment of the series.
> 
> The first chapter of the next fic will see a reunion for Malec + Clace + J2 + JM (Jesse/Marcus).

**20th December 2019 - 1315HRS - Alicante Infirmary - Single Patient Room**

Rays of sunlight streamed down through stained glass windows, shining onto honey highlights in Jesse's golden hair, sparking off tiny twinkles in his dazzling cerulean eyes. 

Maria found herself slightly breathless as she beheld her angelic son-in-law - in every aspect of the word, in her as yet seemingly unbiased opinion. 

"Are you getting your beauty sleep, Mama? You look gorgeous as always, but there're some shadows under your eyes? Is it your arthritis bugging you?"

Jesse's voice, gentle and kind as always, jolted Maria out of her jumbled thoughts. She blinked several times to focus on where he sat propped up upon the firm infirmary pillow. His three-month-old baby bump was markedly visible as outlined by the pale blue sweater he wore. A cosy navy blue scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck and trailed down both shoulders - knitted personally by Maria herself just the day before. 

"I'm doing just fine, mi hijo, don't you worry about me," Maria hastened to reassure him, reaching out to pat his hand in a universally maternal gesture. His responding smile, bright and cheerful, tugged at her heartstrings. 

How had she ever thought so maliciously of him before? Her own turbulent upbringing had influenced her previously prejudiced mentality, of that she had no doubts. Having been born an only child to a Werewolf father and a Nephilim mother, who had later separated when she was a mere infant, Maria had grown up in a world of poverty and heartaches. It was only after having met her Shadowhunter husband, Michael Silverstream, that she began living a life of love and peace. 

Her dear husband had introduced her to High Warlock Magnus Bane, an uncle of his by marriage on his mother's side of the family. One of his maternal aunts had married Magnus' adoptive son, a Warlock from the Bronx, during a turbulent time for inter-realm relations. 

Everyone who knew Magnus knew that family was of utmost importance to him. He had taken it upon himself to always keep in touch with Maria and her three sons, offering assistance and valuable advice, especially so after Michael's passing some twenty years ago, when Marcus was just five years old, his brothers aged three and one. 

Michael had been among those sacrificed during the war with the cursed Circle. Maria had counted her lucky stars that the Alicante Institute had accepted Marcus when he turned ten. However his two younger brothers had to be sent to Brazil, on the Clave's orders. Gladly accepting with gratitude, Maria settled into a peaceful existence, supported financially as a Shadowhunter's widow by the Clave, and now her capable and responsible three sons. 

She now sat with her pregnant son-in-law, waiting for Marcus to finish settling Jesse's discharge documents. After two days of staying in the infirmary for copious packets of intravenous electrolytes, as well as intensive antiemetic therapy, Jesse's appetite had greatly improved. He was now able to partake in fish and chicken without any issues, much to Marcus' and Maria's relief. She already had a large pot of chicken stew waiting at home for him to enjoy. 

Two days ago, countless tears had been shed by all three family members, as Maria had been beside herself with remorse and regret, apologizing profusely for all her misgivings and doubts about Jesse, once he had awoken from his frightening collapse.

Jesse had been near-saintly with his forgiving response, refuting Maria's claims that she had been mean-spirited, stating that she had only had good intentions and had been sincerely aiming to care for his well-being in her own way.

He had asked sweetly in a nervous, trembling tone if he could give her a hug like he'd been longing for, to which an almost wailing Maria had responded by burying her tear-stained face in his chest, her hands clutching his over the baby bump, sobs mingling with his as they both shook with their bittersweet emotions. 

Marcus had cried his eyes out over his mother's distress and realizations, as well as his dearest husband's sweet and loving nature - what wonderful fortune he had, right here in his own home. 

 "Jesse, Mama, we can go home now!" Marcus' happy voice preceded his appearance at the room's sliding door, left half open. He stepped inside to find his mother holding onto his husband's right hand, stroking gently over the band aid applied onto the previous insertion point of the intravenous cannula. They both seemed to have stars in their eyes as they murmured softly to each other, Jesse's thumb stroking her wrist almost absentmindedly. 

Heart full to the brim with deep seated gratitude and joy, Marcus cleared his throat quite pointedly, and waited for them both to look up at him. Beholding two of the most important people in his life, he broke into a wide cheeky grin, thick brows raised in mischief. 

"Hm I don't really know who to be more jealous of here - my own mother who's loved me for 25 years, or my dear husband who's carrying my precious son. The way you two are staring at each other -!"

Predictably, both mother- and son-in-law turned as red as the tomatoes lining the plant beds in Maria's plentiful garden in their home's backyard. 

"What are you saying, you silly boy! To speak so of your own husband -!" Maria sputtered, aghast but eyes twinkling with humor. 

"Really, Marcus, I'm surprised at you, thinking of Mama that way -!" Jesse admonished him - hints of a smile at the corners of his lips. 

 All three family members looked at one another then laughed their hearts out, before Marcus helped Jesse out of the infirmary bed and into his trench coat, being careful to wrap it snugly around where their unborn son was situated, both parents exchanging sweet dreamy smiles as their fingers brushed against his little sanctuary. 

As she tied her own coat's belt around her waist, Maria's mobile phone buzzed with an email notification. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, she fished it out from her coat pocket and tapped it open. 

"From Senor Magnus," she breathed out in surprise. "An invitation on the 31st - for Rayan Damon's first birthday and New Year's Eve party - at the New York Institute. All of us Silverstreams are invited, apparently."

Jesse and Marcus both reached for their respective mobiles, which had both sounded off with their own notifications. 

"I got the same from Uncle Magnus, too," Marcus announced with a grin, waving his mobile at his nodding Mama. 

"Mine's from Alec - and he asked if I'm recovering well? Marcus, did you tell the Lightwood-Banes that I've been ill? Does the entire New York Institute know, too? As if it's not enough that I've got my juniors at the Institute here fussing over me," Jesse muttered with a slight frown of disapproval marring his chiseled forehead. 

Sporting a guilty half-grin, Marcus was quick to wrap his arms around his pregnant love, pressing a lingering kiss right onto the furrowed brow, stopping his rant before he got too worked up. 

"Now, now, querido. It won't do if our son is born with a permanently wrinkled forehead huh?" Marcus remarked with round brown eyes gazing down into his love's. 

Jesse's horrified gasp was barely heard over Maria's incensed cry of alarm, her instinctive reaction a smart sharp rap to her son's rippling right bicep. 

As Marcus yelped at the pain and Jesse covered his baby bump with both hands in consternation at his husband's playful remarks, Maria began scolding her son for daring to invoke such comments on his own offspring's appearance. 

"How could you, you thoughtless boy! As an expectant father, you shouldn't be saying such unlucky things! And right to the bearer of your child, how insensitive of you -!"

Even as she spoke she had reached out to Jesse and tugged him close to her, away from Marcus who then caught onto Jesse's dangling coat belt. All three then burst into a variety of giggles and chuckles, shaking their heads at their own antics. 

A loud rapid knocking on the open room door drew their attention. There stood a rather harried-looking nurse. 

"Excuse me, Mr Hawkeye-Silverstream? If you're all ready to go - I don't mean to chase you out or anything like that - it's just that the next room has a lady in advanced pregnancy and -"

Utterly horrified, a beet red Jesse tugged at both his husband's and mother-in-law's hands, leading them toward the door, apologizing profusely for all the amount of noise their little family had made. The bemused nurse shook her head and assured him that no harm had been done; his neighbor had just fallen asleep after a relaxant injection, to prevent a premature delivery. 

"Oh of course, she needs all the rest she can get; we'll get right on out of here now, so sorry once again!"

And with that the Silverstreams were off and away, onwards to their new lives together, bound by love and faith and everlasting hope. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic writer's dream to be blessed with such remarkable readers. 
> 
> Thank YOU all!! *Hugs All with Love*
> 
> Do stay tuned for much more fic ahead!!


	26. *AUTHOR'S ADDITION*

A very Good Day to All Beloved Readers! *Waves*

Profound Apologies for having been Absent from writing the as-before mentioned Continuation of this precious series (My fifth baby as I find myself fondly thinking of it).

Life as we know it truly threw me several curveballs, but All is well and everything has sorted themselves out, as Fate has meant it to be.

I've been busy sorting out all of the interwoven plots I have in mind (It's a little bit like Sherlock Holmes' mind palace.... though mine is more of a whirling hurricane at this point!).

Much of this series' next and Fourth installment shall take on a new writing style and concept for me, with its main focus on Malec (Of Course) and their intricate bonds with the others.

My 2 Original Characters' OTPs of Jim and Juan (J2), as well as Jesse and Marcus, will have entire Arcs devoted to them, via blocks of chapters within the next installment..... or possibly even more.

Writing out these fics have been an extraordinary organic and cathartic experience for me. It has seen me through illness and my mother-in-law's sudden passing, as well as welcoming a new niece, both occurring within this past year alone.

I am unimaginably grateful for having been able to share the products of my imagination with all of you, and remain constantly overwhelmed by the fact that my fics actually have readers.

Having been through a roller coaster of the entity called living for the moment, I now am so glad to say that I am ready to write again.

Please expect the next installment within the next several days. Thank You for the time spent on sharing this experience.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Third installment of the series on the lives of the Warlock-Nephilims of the Lightwood-Bane family. 
> 
> P. S. Any unkind or conflict triggering comment will be deleted. This series is for the purposes of enjoying fluff and happiness. 
> 
> Thank You for reading!


End file.
